Never Forgotten
by SlytherinHeart07
Summary: June thought she was going to carry her secret to the grave. She never thought she'd see Daryl Dixon after leaving him in her rear view mirror. But the end of the world seemed to have an odd way of giving people a second chance. the only problem is will the stubborn redneck give in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead

AN: So I went back and corrected a few things. Spelling mostly. I hope this is better!!!!

Daryl was in a panic. He knew this was bad. Everywhere he looked people where crazed. Packing their cars, causing crashes, looting every store they thought had something useful. There was all out kayos. Merle was the only one that seemed to be calm about the whole thing.

"We need to go find June and July." Daryl said pulling on his brother's arm. "Their power had been off for weeks."

"They'll be fine little brother." Merle said getting into his car. "Let's head out before the shit hits the fan."

"Man, the shit had already hit the fan." Daryl demanded. "I'm going back for them. They are only a couple miles down the road. How can you not want to make sure they are ok? After all July had done for you?"

Merle glared his brother down. "They'll only slow us down. And besides, I'm sure Tony had got them."

Merle laughed at the glare he was receiving from his brother, and hung his arm out his car window. "Now I get it. You want to be June's night in shining armor. Well let me tell you something. Tony has had clams on that for quite some time now. And from what I've over heard, he's doing a damn good job at it too."

"Shut up Merle." Daryl growled and revved up his bike. "I'm going."

Daryl ignored the calls of his brother as he drove away. He knew it was a stupid idea. Those things where everywhere. And the farther out of town he got the worse they got. On each side of the street, they were taking bites out of people and pets they had found. Daryl fought the urge to puke as he watched one of those things take down a man as he watched the rest of his family drive off.

He shook it off and took a left. Knowing that June's house wasn't that much farther down the old gravel road. It looked like what ever those things where didn't even attempt to head that way. They where all focused on the town. He turned into the long drive way and his heart started racing as the small shack of a house came into view.

He stopped a few yards away when he saw July and his father attacking Suzie, the family German Shepherd. But they weren't the same people any longer. They where one of them. And from the looks of it, Suzie had put up one hell of a fight. Mr. Bryant was missing an arm and July's stomach was torn to shreds, but they never stopped attacking the dog. Like they couldn't feel their injuries. Daryl got off his bike and took aim at the two men. He shot both in the knees causing them to go down, but never stopped their feeding frenzy on the poor dog.

Daryl raced to the door and started banging on it as hard as he could. "June! Mrs. B! You in there. It's Daryl!"

The door flew open and a young girl flew into Daryl's arms. Daryl was so surprised he almost lost his balance. But once he found it, he wrapped his arms around the young girl. "Justice! Where's your sister?"

"She and momma went to town. Looking for July and Daddy." Justice said in a fit of tears. "They where gone for a couple day. Momma thought they got locked up again. Then they came home. Suzie was going crazy so I let her out, and that's when they just came out of the trees and started attacking her."

"Listen Justi, those things aren't your brother and daddy no more." Daryl said taking the girl by the shoulders. "My bike is just up the drive a ways. I need you to come with me ok. We'll find your sister."

Justice nodded and took a tight grip on Daryl's hand. He quickly led the girl back up the drive. Justice didn't even flinch at the sight of her father and brother. She looked straight a head and followed Daryl.

"Daryl!" Justice yelped as she saw a few of the things heading down the long drive.

"They're slow Justice. We'll be long gone before they even reach us." Daryl said getting on his bike. He helped the girl get on behind him. "Now hold on as tight at you can. Close your eyes, and don't look till I tell you too."

Daryl didn't even wait for the girl to answer. Those things where moving faster than he thought and all he wanted to do was get him and Justice out of there. He sped off down the road, realizing a lot of them he had passed on the way out of town had turned and followed, know leaving it harder to get though. Daryl weaved in and out, as each one tried to grab him. He was sure they had touch Justice a few times with the way she tightened her hug around his waist.

He turned the corner and let out a breath as he saw June's gray 88 Bonneville parked next to Merle's car. Slowed down a bit and parked next to it.

June at once got out of the car and wrapped her arms around Daryl. "Thank you."

She grabbed Justice and brought her into a hug. She looked back up at Daryl, about ready to say something when Tony got out of the driver's seat. "Come on June. They're coming back!"

June and Justice gave Daryl a hug then quickly got into the car. They barely had the doors closed when Tony took off. Throwing rocks at Daryl.

"They are heading to Atlanta." Merle said with a slight smirk. "You know, if you wanna get another hug or something."

"Man. Shut up." Daryl growled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a couple weeks since Daryl had seen June. And now he was looting cars along the highway with his brother. He should have followed them. Well he sort of followed. He and Merle had just taken the longer way around. Looting any house along the way that they thought may have been empty. Neither of them had expected things in Atlanta to go bad. Now they realized what those things where. The walking dead. Walkers as the small group they joined called them.

"Will you get your head out of the clouds?" Merle growled. "She's gone. They are all gone. Might as well make the best of what we got now."

Daryl glared at his older brother. "We should have followed them."

"Then we'd be dead too." Merle said with a shrug.

"They were probably the only real friends you had." Daryl started but Merle stopped him.

"Your friends. Not mine." Merle said then froze. "I think we have what we need. Don't you think? Let's get back before it gets dark."

"What is with you?" Daryl was getting annoyed with his brother. "We just got…"

That's when he saw it. The beat up gray 88 Bonneville. All four doors wide open. The back window was cracked and covered in blood. Daryl started to walk toward it when Merle stopped him. "It's no use looking Daryl. We don't need to know."

"I do." Daryl demanded. Merle let his brother go and watched as he walked up to the car. Merle knew then that no matter what his brother found, he wouldn't be the same. He would end up even more like Merle.

Daryl looked inside the car, turned around and puked. He hoped Merle didn't see him, but knew he had. That was the last straw. All that regret of not following them became anger. This had happened because he didn't go with them. He would never let himself forgive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June held her sister close to her as the hid behind a broken down car. Tony was a couple cars away with the rest of the group they had joined a couple months ago. A herd of dead where walking past them. The smell of their rotten flesh filled the air, but by this time, no one was bothered by the smell. It was just another smell.

June ran a hand down her sister's mousy brown hair, trying to keep the young girl calm. Even though, it was more for June. A reminder, that she had this young girl to live for.

The herd finally passed by, not noticing the small group of seven. Tony ran back over to June and helped her to her feet, as Justice helped walk her down the road. June had always been a bit on the clumsy side. And this time was no exception. Sprained her ankle tripping over her own two feet.

"June, tell me a story about home." Justice said with her best innocent smile. "Something before all of this happened."

June smiled, knowing her sister was trying to keep her mind of the pain of her ankle. For 13 she was a pretty smart girl. She had always been before this mess, but after she seemed to become even smarter. June thought a moment then smiled.

"Ok, I got one." June took a deep breath and started. "Once, July and I had decided we where going to go on a bit of an adventure. We where probably no older than you. Maybe a bit older. But we went out into the woods. Just the two of us. That was actually pretty normal for us."

"I miss July." Justice said with a sad smile. "He would have had fun with all this. Killing walkers. Surviving on his own."

June smiled back at her. "Yeah. He would have."

FLASHBACK

"Come on June." July said with his mischievous smile. "Grab the bow. I got the gun. Let's see who can bring back the most game."

June ran her fingers through her dark brown hair. "July I am not dressed for this kind of adventure. If I get this dress dirty, you might as well dig me a grave. Mom will kill the both of us."

July chuckled. "Naw, we won't get dirty. Promise."

June thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Fine. But don't be crying when you loose."

June grabbed the hunting bow and arrows then took off towards the woods, before July had the chance to even grab the gun. She giggled to herself, knowing she got a bit of a head start and headed made a sharp left. July wasn't much of a tracker, but he had been trained by the best. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he caught up to her.

She finally slowed down when she was out of breath, believing she was safe from being found. she readied the bow and crept around the woods, looking for any small animal she would be able to shoot. She heard a bit of rustling to her right and raised the bow. She was starting to second guess her choice of the bow. It was set for her brother and was very hard to pull back. He had been the better bow hunter. Give her a hunting riffle and she could hit about any thing.

The rustling came again but this time from almost next to her. She turned fast and lost her grip on the string, sending the arrow flying and nailing a tree. She then heard a very familiar laugh.

"Damn it Dixon." June growled as she walked up to the tree and tried to pull the arrow out. It was stuck deep. She put the bow down and attempted to use both hands to get it out.

"You're going to break it." The boy said from some where in the woods.

"Then why don't you get your butt over here and help me get it out, rather than laugh at me." June protested as she turned and looked around the trees, hoping he would give his hiding spot away.

"What's the fun in that?" He said again with a laugh. "Keep trying. If you break it, I want to be there to witness your brother's childish melt down."

"You're not funny." June growled again. She attempted to get the arrow out again when she lost her footing and slipped. Both feet landing on either side of the tree and her landing in an anthill. June at once got to her feet and stripped off her dress. The one thing she hated more than anything was the feel of ants crawling all over her. She threw the dress on the ground and stomped at it a few times.

She felt some one come up behind her and place a sleeveless shirt around her shoulders. She jumped at the touch and turned on Daryl. "Enjoy the show did you?"

Daryl just smirked at her and tugged a bit on the shirt. "Button it up before your brother gets here. Last thing I need is for him getting the wrong idea. Last time that happened I couldn't see out of my left eye for a week."

"Shouldn't have kissed my cheek." June said crossing her arms. Daryl glared down at her. He didn't even seem to care that even though she was wearing his shirt, she wasn't covering up at all, and he could see every thing that wasn't covered by her bra and panties.

"I didn't kiss your cheek and we both know that." Daryl protested. "Now button up before I do it for you."

June obeyed but kept glaring him down. Daryl got out his hunting knife and slowly started cutting around the arrow, just enough to be able to pull it out. "What are you doing out here with a bow anyways? Other than shooting trees."

"July and I are having a contest." June said with her hands on her hips. "Seeing who can bring back more game."

They heard a shot somewhere in the distance and Daryl smirked. "Well looks like he's one up on you."

"It was one shot. You don't know that." June protested.

"Sure I do." Daryl said handing the arrow to her. "If he had missed, there would have been another gun shot."

June knew he was right. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him knowing it. She picked up the bow and started to walk away. Daryl smirked, grabbed her dress off the ground, and followed.

END FLASHBACK

"I came back with two squirrels and four rabbits that day." June said with a smile. "July never being the wiser that Daryl had shot them all. He even made them unclean shots to make it look like I had done it."

"Wouldn't he have known since you where wearing Daryl's shirt." Justice asked and June shook her head.

"Daryl washed my dress in the creek before I went home. And I put it back on." June replied. "But poor Daryl. I put my dress on over his shirt. He never did get it back. Had to walk home shirtless."

"Don't lie to yourself. He enjoyed every moment of having you practically naked walking the woods with him." Tony said a bit bitterly. "That man would have walked over nails for you if you asked him too. Isn't that why he went back for you?"

June rolled her eyes. Since the moment she had gotten into the car with him, after Daryl had saved Justice, that's all he'd talk about when Daryl or Merle was mentioned. Some times even July. Tony had always been a little jealous that Daryl had gone to June's house first. Even if he had known where June was. She would have never forgiven him if Justice had been left behind.

"The Dixon's had been family friends since I could remember." June made the same protest she always did, but knew it wasn't any good. It never was.

"Daryl Dixon wanted you June." Tony said with a smirk. "Deny it all you want. But you didn't see him running to Missy Kings house to make sure she was safe. How long where they together?"

"You don't know what he had done before or after he saved me." Justice said rolling her eyes.

"Sure I do." Tony said with a smirk. "Missy wasn't with Merle and when we drove off he just sat there on that stupid bike of his and watched us drive off. The dead slowly gaining on him and he just watched us go."

"Just shut up Tony." June growled at him.

They had all been in their own little world that they didn't see the rest of the group stop in front of them, and a couple new people join them. They finally joined the rest of the group and the new comers introduced themselves. They told them about a gated community that they had, and that they would like the group to join. For June it was a no brainier. Justice needed a place to live that was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

June watched Justice sitting on the front porch as she read her millionth book since they had made it to the gated community. It had been months and the girl seemed happier reading a book, than going to hang out with the kids her age. She had started to worry about the girl. She had believed that the community would be good for both of them, but instead it seemed like things had gotten worse. Tony, had lived with them for a short time, and then decided to explore the beds of other single girls in the community. And as for Justice, she was an out cast. While most of the kids her age where playing video games, Justice wanted to build things or go hunting. Which because of her age wasn't allowed. And as for June. She settled into her new roll. House mom as Justice called her. Who every once in a while went to hunt.

June took a deep breath and met Justice out on the front porch. "Jane Austin. Good pick."

"It's a bunch of lies." Justice said putting the book down. "No one can live so happily. And love. Ha, how can you know you love some one if you can't even really get to know them? Or touch them."

"That's how it was back then." June said with a smirk. "Things change over time."

Justice shrugged. "It's still stupid. What are you doing out here any way? Taking a break from sparkling the silver?"

"No smart ass." June said with a smirk. "I'm thinking about going on a hunt. Thought I may need some company. May take me a couple of days. Depending on what we find."

"I'll promise not to burn the house down." Justice said picking up her book again.

June took the book out of her hands and lifted her hand to silence her sister before she could protest. "I was talking about taking you. But if you'd like to stay put. I would really like to come back the house in one piece."

Justice flung herself at her sister and gave her a huge hug. "Yes! A thousand times, yes! I'm about out of books to read."

"We'll see if we cant find a book store for you to loot to your hearts desire." June said with a smirk as she got to her feet and headed back into the house. Know was only convincing the "Mayor" that it was a good idea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daryl woke with a start. It was the same nightmare he had had since the beginning. Carol reached out and touched his shoulder. He shook it off and sat up. It was early morning and their first night staying in Alexandria. Already he was ready for them to leave. He didn't like being cooped up behind the walls. It felt too unsafe.

"Some day you are going to tell me about it." Carol said giving him a stern look.

Daryl shook his head and got to his feet. He had to get out of the house before she started asking more questions. He knew she was just trying to help, but to him, telling her about it would only show how weak he was before all this started. And for some reason he didn't want to admit that.

He walked out onto the front porch and looked around. There where people everywhere. Even a woman walking her dog. They where all in denial about what was out there and that was dangerous to every one in his family. Family. Yeah he admitted it. Each and every single person in that house was his family. Hell they where all he had now.

He took a few steps off the steps and froze. He saw him. One person he thought he'd never see again. The man was talking with a small petite red head. Daryl watched him as he placed a strand of hair behind the red head's ear and she smiled sweetly back at him. At once Daryl took off towards him.

"Daryl!" Carol called after him. But it was too late. He was on a mission and that mission was that poor man with his girlfriend. Carol cursed under her breath and went to wake up Rick.

Daryl reached the man, who had looked up the moment Carol had called out Daryl's name. The fear of recognition confirmed to Daryl that this man was who he thought he was. He grabbed him around the shirt collar and shook him a few times.

"Where are they?" Daryl demanded.

"Man I don't know who you're talking about." The man said a bit shaky.

"Don't you lie to me." Daryl growled. "If you got them killed I swear to god I will end you."

"Really man I don't know who you're talking about." The man protested again as Rick, Carol and Glen got to Daryl's side.

"Daryl. Let him go. You have him confused with some one else." Rick tried his best to keep his calm as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Daryl pushed it off.

"Damn it Tony, where are they!" Daryl demanded as he pushed the man back.

"Daryl? As in Daryl Dixon?" The red head asked with a look of shock on her face. Every one froze in their place. How did this girl know who he was?

"June's friend?" The read head said a bit frightened at the fact she had actually spoke.

Daryl pushed Tony one last time and turned his attention to the red head. She took a step back at one and Daryl froze. He put his hand up to show he wasn't going to touch her. "You know June?"

"Sure. She and her little sister live in the house two doors down from you." The red head said Daryl turned to start that way but Tony's laughing stopped him.

"I knew it. June was in denial all these years." Tony laughed again. "Go a head. The house is empty. They went out on a hunting trip and haven't been home in a couple days."

"You let them go out alone!" Daryl growled and grabbed Tony again. Tony some how gained a bit of courage and pushed Daryl off him.

"June is a big girl. She can take care of herself." Tony spat at him.

"What kind of boyfriend are you." Daryl growled at him.

"The ex kind." Tony said putting his arm around the red head's waist. He started to lead the red head away but she stopped and walked back up to him.

"June tells us stories about you and your brother. Her favorite one to tell is the one with her getting ants all over her dress. It drives Tony nuts." The red head said with a sad smile. "I'm Cassie by the way. She will be back. She always does."

Cassie turned and walked back with Tony. Daryl turned to see Rick, Glen and Carol looking at him with a slight smile on their face.

"Shut up." Daryl said as he started to walk away.

"We didn't say a word." Glen said and Daryl stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, well you where gunna." Daryl ran a hand through his hair and glared at his friends. "Ok fine. June was a friend of mine before all this happened. I grew up with her. The day the Walkers came, I went to her house. Saved her little sister from her walker dad and brother. Then she and June rode off with that asshole. Along with June's mother. When Merle and I went to scavenge the cars, we found hers. Her mom in the back torn to pieces. There was so much blood I figured they got it too. Now you know."

"Ok." Rick said still with the smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Ok." Daryl walked away knowing that his friends where exchanging looks behind his back. That's all he needed. They would never let him live it down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daryl was sitting on the porch again when Rick came up the stairs. "I talked to Deanna. June took Justice out for a hunting trip about a week ago."

"They're fine." Daryl growled at Rick. "June's gone on longer trips. She'll be back with a hall of game."

"That was before Walkers." Rick said trying to reason with his friend. "They went out on foot. I know it's probably a long shot. But we can go looking."

"They're fine." Daryl said again looking up at Rick telling him to drop the subject. Rick nodded and walked into the house where he found Carol sitting at the window, silently watching Daryl.

"I've never seen him like this." Rick said and Carol smiled.

"I have. When he was looking for my Sofia." Carol looked up at Rick. "Who ever this girl is, she had meant a lot to him. Kinda want to go out and find her myself."

"Yeah I know the feeling." Rick said then looked around to make sure none of the others where listening. "We'll give her till tomorrow at sundown. If she'd not back, we'll go looking for her ourselves."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"June, this is stupid." Justice said crossing her arms across her chest. "We've got a trunk full of meat, and a community that could probably really use it. Why are we sitting here with our thumbs up our ass?"

"Language." June scolded. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you want to go back there Justice? I can tell you aren't happy."

"I'm happy." Justice said with a smile. "Is this what this whole hunting trip was about? You don't think I'm happy there?"

"You cant honestly tell me that you are." June protested. "I've been watching you. You just sit on the porch and read. And if I can't find you there, you're running off to an empty house or the church tower to do what, read. That can't be fun for you hon."

"June, it's the first time since all this happened, that I feel like I'm home." Justice admitted. "I mean in all honesty, that's all I did back home. I didn't have many friends. They all thought I was a back woods hick. And I mean, we kinda where. Not to mention all the rumors that you were actually my mother and not my sister didn't help."

"What?" June said with a laugh. "Where the hell did you hear that from?"

Justice rolled her eyes. "It was all around town. You're like what twenty-three years older than me? It isn't impossible. People didn't even know mom was pregnant, and you had run off to college. To come home just in time for me to be born then stayed. People thought it was kinda fishy."

"God if people believed that, I'd hate to think of who they thought the father was." June said with a chuckle.

"Who else." Justice said with a smirk. "Dear ol Daryl Dixon. Well and there where a few about Merle."

"Ewe." June said then looked over at her sister. "You know that rumor isn't completely a lie."

"You're so full of shit." Justice said and June sat up in her seat.

"Language!" June said with a laugh. "But no mom wasn't your real mom. She wasn't much of a mother in the first place."

"She had her moments." Justice tried. "You know she's one I don't miss. I know it's horrible to say. But I don't."

"Yeah me either." June sat back in her seat and sighed. "I tell you that mom's not your real mom and you just blow it off like its nothing."

Justice looked down at her hands and shrugged. "I've known for a while. I found a copy of my birth certificate a long time ago. I just figured some one would tell me when the time was right. Just didn't expect it to be when the world was ending."

"He loved you, you know." June said petting her sister's hair. "July just wasn't very good with words. And after your momma died, well he didn't know how to deal with it. So I brought you home. Made up the story about you being momma's and the rest is history. July didn't even know until he came home a year later. Then he never left. Guess that was his way of showing he cared."

Justice shrugged. "He sure did spoil me."

"Yeah he did." June said wiping a tear away. "Now let's go home."

June started the engine and headed down the road. The car they had found only had one head light, but June wasn't too worried about it. she didn't really have to be now a days. There where never any one on the roads except for maybe the occasional Dead. Justice had fallen asleep not long after June started to drive home. She was glad she had finally told her the truth about July. She looked so much like him. She moved the girl's hair out of her face one more time before looking up at the road. And there in front of them was a small herd of Dead. June held her breath and sped up. Each dead hit the car and flew at the windshield. Luckily, not a single one broke the window, but the other random limbs that didn't fly over the car had gone under. June heard the pop of the tire and reached her hand out to block Justice as the car flipped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you hear that?" Rick said getting to his feet. Daryl listened for a few moments then raced for the gate. "Damn it Daryl! You're unarmed!"

Daryl didn't seem to listen as he raced for the gate. Rick cursed under his breath as he yelled back at the house, telling every one to get ready. Rick raced to the armory and grabbed what ever weapons they had come in with, and that he could carry.

"You have to sign those out!"

"I will when I come back. But right now, there is a horn going off somewhere out there. Now if some one is hurt we can save them and if we don't get it turned off, it's going to attract more walkers." Rick explained while Carol walked in.

"I'll sign for them and bring more." Carol said grabbing the clipboard. "You go get Daryl before he punches that Tony out."

Rick nodded and headed out the door. He got to the gate where Daryl once again had Tony pinned by his shirt.

"Are you some kind of stupid?" Daryl demanded. "I don't care who it is out there. That sound will attract more. Meaning they'll be here next. It needs to be dealt with."

"Do you have a vehicle we can borrow?" Rick demanded. Tony refused to answer, so Rick went to check the vehicles him self. He found an old delivery van and drove it down to where his group was waiting for him.

"Not you Carl." Rick demanded. "Go back with Judith. We'll be back."

Carl shook his head. "Judith is fine. She's with Noah. I'm going."

Rick knew there was no time to argue as they all jumped into the van. Daryl threw Tony aside and opened the gate. Then jumped in the back with the others. Rick drove off, not caring that Deanna was hot on the van's bumper. He could tell she wasn't happy with him, but right at that moment, he had to stop that horn. They didn't have to drive to far. It was only a couple miles down the road. There where a couple walkers heading for a body a couple yards away in a ditch. While the rest attacked the car that was lying on its top.

Rick put the car in park and they all jumped out. The Rick, Carl, Sasha and Michonne took the ones out going for the body in the ditch, while Daryl, Glen, Maggie and Carol got the ones at the car. It didn't take them long to take care of them. But the horn was still going off. Daryl broke the glass of the driver's door and quickly pulled the driver out which silenced the horn at once. He almost dropped her when he realized who it was.

"Rick!" Daryl called out in a panic. "Is she ok?"

Rick looked down at the girl lying in front of him. Her head was bleeding pretty badly but she seemed to be ok. She was even trying to open her eyes. What caught Rick off guard was that he knew it was a girl. Then it hit him on who it was.

"She's trying to wake up." Rick called back. He then turned to Carl and the other two. "We need to get her into the van. And as carefully as possible. We don't know how badly hurt she is.

"Food." The girl groaned as she attempted to sit up.

"Now hold on a minute." Rick said gently pushing her back down on the ground. "You where just in a car wreck. You need to take it easy."

"There is food in the trunk." The girl groaned again. "June will kill me if we don't get the food."

"Screw the food." Daryl growled as he walked past carrying an unconscious June.

"No, she was so proud of all of it." Justice demanded as she slowly got to her feet with Carl's help.

Daryl put June in the back of the truck and walked up to Just ice. "Now listen here little girl. Your sister is more important than some stupid food you both swiped. Now get your ass in that van!"

"Daryl." Carl said glaring at him. "Just get the food. It can't take that long."

Daryl turned his attention to Carl. "Cant take that long? That woman is in there bleeding from god knows where and is getting pale. We don't know how much time she has."

"Please Daryl." Justice said grabbing his arm. "She worked hard to find it."

Daryl looked down at his feet knowing that every one had heard this girl say his name. He pulled his arm away and glared down at her. "Get in the Damn van."

Justice tried so hard not to cry as she let Carl lead her to the van. Daryl started for the car as Rick called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting the damn food!" Daryl growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

"You should get some sleep." Carol said putting a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "They seem to be in very good hands."

Daryl shook his head. "I left them once and thought they died. I can't do it again."

Carol took a deep breath and sat down next to him. "Is that what your night mares are about?"

Daryl didn't answer, just kept his eyes on June. She had not changed much since he last saw her. Her dark brown hair was a bit longer and she looked to be a bit skinnier, but he was sure the rest of her was just as he had remembered. Even the small scar on her left shoulder from a fight her and Merle had gotten into. The only thing that was a bit foggy to him was the color of her eyes. He couldn't remember if they where green or brown.

Justice let out a small cough on the other bed and Daryl at once sat up and looked over at her.

"I'll check her." Carol said sweetly as she got to her feet and walked over to the bed. She was there for a bit and looked like she was talking to the girl then Carol looked up at Daryl and smiled. She called him over but Daryl didn't move. He wasn't sure if he could see her just yet. Not after believing she was dead for so long. Carol stood up and put her hands on her hips. Daryl knew that look, and knew he wasn't going to win. He got to his feet and slowly walked up to the bed.

"So I did see you." Justice said shooting out of the bed and jumping into Daryl's arms. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and glared up at Carol, as if saying this never left the room. "I thought I had been dreaming."

"No Justi, not a dream I'm afraid." Daryl said clearing his throat. He was about to cry and that was something he didn't do.

"I'll go check on the other one." Carol said with a smirk. The moment she walked away Daryl tightened his hug on the girl.

"I should have followed the both of you." Daryl said and Justice shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? Tony was bad enough. I couldn't imagine how things would have gone if you and Merle had been there." Justice said holding him tighter. "We should have gone with you. She missed you, you know."

Daryl didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. He had always been close with the Bryant family. July was only a year older than he was and June was four years younger. But as long as he could remember when ever he was with July, June was never far behind. Until they had both run off for a higher education. Then June showed up eleven months later with a baby. Daryl never knew the whole story. But he found himself at the Bryant's house more than he did his own. Most of the time Lilly was out on a binder, Gordon was working, or shacking up with his new affair. Leaving June home to take care of Justice. It wasn't till July came home a year later that he realized who Justice belonged too. That's when he took it upon himself to have a long talk with July. Making the right choice, July came back home for good that holiday. No one knew what Daryl had done.

"Daryl?" Justice said making Daryl come back out of his memory. "Did you know that July was my dad?"

Daryl looked shocked. "Who told you that?"

"June. Right before we crashed." Justice said holding back tears. "I told her I already knew. That I found my birth certificate. But I didn't. I just thought all the rumors where true."

Daryl smirked a bit. "We'll I can tell you for sure, that I'm not your dad."

Justice shrugged. "I know. I thought you where when I was really little. You where always around. Till Merle and July got into that fight about June."

"What fight?" Daryl asked and Justice turned red.

"I thought you knew." Justice bit her lower lip and looked over at her sister's bed she left Daryl's arms and walked over to her sister. She took her hand and kissed it. "You promise you won't tell her. I don't think she knows I even knew about it."

"Just tell me about the fight Justi." Daryl said. Carol sat back and watched the interaction between the two. She realized the two girls meant a lot to Daryl. She just didn't realize how much till right then.

"I guess Merle kept trying to marry June." Justice replied. "Kept saying she wouldn't get any better being a single mom. July went nuts on him. Merle stayed away for a long time after that. And you weren't around as much."

"That son of a bitch." Daryl said as the rage fumed inside of him.

"Language." June's hoarse voice silenced him. Daryl turned to back to look at her and Carol saw something on his face that she had never seen before. A real happy smile.

"You're awake." Daryl said clearing his throat.

"You can cry ol man." June said then started to cough. Carol came out of the shadows with a glass of water and handed it to her. The girl smiled her thank you and handed the glass back to her. She then turned her green eyes back to Daryl. "But I'll never let you live it down if you do."

"Old man. Shit I'm only four years older than you." Daryl replied and June smiled.

"And you sure look it." June said with a huge smile on her face. Daryl was about to speak when the door slammed open and a young blonde man walked in. He raced over to June, taking her attention off Daryl, and kissed her forehead gently. Carol watched as Daryl tensed and backed away from the bed. Justice reached out and took a hold of his hand.

"My mom just told me what happened." He said kissing her forehead again. He then looked up at Daryl. "Thank you for going after her. I was getting worried. She wouldn't let me go with her."

"Because you suck at hunting." Justice said under her breath just so she and Daryl could hear it. Daryl bumped her with his knee as if scolding the girl, but said nothing.

"This is Daryl." June said with a smile. She then looked over at Daryl. "Daryl this is my boyfriend Aden. Deanna's son."

Carol held her breath. Waiting for an explosion of emotion to come from Daryl. Instead, he just nodded. She almost wanted to scream at him. But she didn't know the whole story and she wasn't about to cause trouble.

"Well, now that you're awake. I'm going to head out." Daryl said as he tugged his hand from Justice's grasp and headed out. He stopped right in front of Carol. "You coming?"

Carol nodded. "I'll be there in a second."

Daryl didn't wait, just kept walking. Carol turned to June and smiled sweetly at her. She looked a bit surprised, realizing that Daryl knew her. "It was nice to meet you. I'm Carol by the way."

Carol turned and left. She wasn't surprised to see Daryl sitting on the porch steps. "You loved her didn't you?"

It wasn't a question and Daryl knew it. He stared out into the courtyard and didn't reply. He knew he never had to with Carol. She just had a way of knowing.

"Justice sure is fond of you." Carol said sitting down next to him. "Why don't you tell her?"

"I'm not talking about it." Daryl growled.

"Never hurts to at least try." Carol said calmly and Daryl glared at her. That's when Carol realized. "You have told her."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Daryl demanded as he got to his feet and walked away. Carol watched him go and sighed. She had never seen Daryl act that way since she had known him. Carol felt some one sit down next to her and looked up to see Justice.

"Where you one of the people that came to save us?" She asked and Carol nodded. "So I'm guessing you've known Daryl for a while now." She didn't wait for Carol to answer. "We need to fix this."

Carol looked at the girl confused. Justice smiled. "Ask June to tell you a story of before. You'll understand then."

Justice got up to walk away then stopped. "Was there a boy with you?"

Carol smiled and nodded. "Yes. His name is Carl. He's probably about your age."

"Good I thought I was seeing things." Justice said and started to walk away but Carol stopped her. "Why don't you come by tomorrow. I'll introduce you to every one. You can meet the ones that have been putting up with Daryl."

"I'd like that." Justice replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Justice walked up the steps and smiled, knowing she had the right house. There were signs of some one skinning some kind of animal on the front porch. Daryl was the only one other than her sister that she knew that could skin and animal and leave very little sign of it happening. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard a bunch of rustling from inside the house then the door opened. A man with slicked back curly brown hair opened the door. Justice smirked a bit when she saw him holding onto a knife.

"I remember those days." Justice said pointing at the knife. "Is Carol here? She asked me to stop by today."

"Uh yeah." Rick said stepping back to let the girl in. Justice looked around the room at every one. They had clearly just started waking up, there where still sleeping bags and blankets all over the room.

"Sorry. I'm a bit of an early riser. Never thought it would be a little early for you all." Justice said as Daryl came out from the kitchen area. He froze when he saw the girl standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Daryl asked as Carol came from somewhere up stairs.

"I invited her." Carol said with a sweet smile. "Come on in. I'll introduce you to every one."

"Daryl you already know." Carol said keeping eye contact with Daryl. No one but her, Rick and Glen, knew about Daryl knowing the girls from before and Carol was playing with him. "The man that had opened the door is Rick. Then there is Glen, his wife Maggie, Sasha, Michonne, Abraham, Rosita, Tara, Eugene, and this is Rick's kids Carl and Judith."

Justice walked up to Carl and smiled down at the baby girl in his arms. "Can I hold her?"

"We don't know you." Carl said and Daryl put a hand on his shoulder. Carl looked up at him confused. He hesitated for a second before letting Justice take a hold of Judith.

"She's a doll." Justice said with a sweet smile. She looked up at Daryl and her smile seemed to widen. "I haven't seen a baby in a very long time. The last one didn't make it."

Daryl tensed and tightened his grip on Carl's shoulder with out realizing it. Carl hissed and Daryl quickly dropped his hand. Justice's smile grew. "Don't worry Daryl. It wasn't June who had gotten knocked up."

Daryl glared the girl down. She looked confused a moment then looked around the room. Most of the people where looking at Daryl very confused. "You didn't tell them that you knew us before. Ouch."

"I haven't had the time." Daryl said taking Judith from her. Justice smiled as she watched Judith cuddle up to him. "And your not about to start story time."

"Come on, why not." Glen said with a slight smirk. He didn't falter under Daryl's glare. Glen knew the rest where wanting to hear as well. They where all curious about these two girls that Daryl seemed to have a history with.

"I'm going for a walk. Tell away." Daryl said handing Judith back to Justice. She watched him walk away and let out a heavy sigh.

Carol walked up to the girl and smiled. "Why don't you have a seat and tell us a bit about you and your sister."

"Oh where to begin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June was sitting up in her bed, being examined by the doctor when Daryl found his way to her room. He didn't even mean to go there. He just let his feet carry him where they wanted to go. And low and behold, he found himself standing at the door of June's room. She hadn't seen him yet. He could have turned and left at any time, but he couldn't make himself go.

"Come on in." The Doctor said looking up at him. "You decide to let me look you over?"

"He's here for me." June said with a smile. The doctor gave her an odd look but nodded. "I'd say you're good to go once the dizzy spells are over."

He left the room and for the first time since he found her, they where alone. And he wasn't sure what to do with himself next.

"Come sit." June said patting the bed next to her. "I promise I don't bite."

"Liar." Daryl said with a smirk.

"I was six." June said rolling her eyes. "Now, come sit before I get out of this bed and drag you over."

Daryl reluctantly obeyed but he couldn't make himself look up at her. June leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I'd never see you again. I was for sure you'd follow us when we left. I should have asked you too."

Daryl didn't say a word but wrapped his arms around her. that's all she needed to know he had regretted it. she wasn't sure how long they just sat there hugging each other. But she didn't care. She was just glad to have him back.

"Have you seen Justice? She wasn't here when I woke up." June said finally able to bring herself to pull away.

"She's at my place, with the others I came with." June tensed and Daryl growled a bit. "You really think I'd leave her there alone if I didn't believe they where good people?"

June quickly shook her head. "Oh I know you wouldn't. Daryl I'm sorry. I just… I just don't trust like I used to."

Daryl looked down at his hands. "Yeah well I haven't trusted people in a very long time. And I'd trust each and every one of them with my life. Hell it's come down to that a few times. And they've never failed me."

"Are you really going to go there?" June growled at him. Daryl put his hands up and shook his head. "I wasn't looking to pick a fight June. But since you seem so keen on bringing it up. Hell yeah I'll go there. Why the hell didn't you tell me about Merle? Instead you just pushed me away like I meant nothing."

"You didn't mean anything. Not like that." June protested. "And why would I tell you about Merle? He was your brother. I figured you knew. I mean you where the one that would always bring him around."

"I never would have if I had known!" Daryl demanded. "You and that little girl where my world for a long time while Merle was gone. Then all the sudden you didn't want me around any more. And then you get together with a tool like Tony. Seemed to be your type."

June smacked him across the face. "Don't you dare bring Aden into this!"

"So you admit he's a tool." Daryl said with a smirk. He couldn't help himself. He liked seeing her get wild up. He always had. June looked to be on the verge of tears. "Maybe you should have stayed dead."

Daryl's heart seemed to stop. Of all the things she had said to him that was the lowest. "Yeah maybe your right." Daryl got to his feet. "I'll see you around."

Daryl turned to leave but heard a crash behind him. He turned to see June had tried to follow him, and ended up on the floor instead. Daryl quickly went to her side and helped her back into the bed. They didn't speak for a while. Not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry." June finally said. "I'm sorry for back then. And I'm sorry for now."

"Save your apologies." Daryl growled as he turned to leave again. "The damage is already done."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

Justice sat on the porch reading like she usually did, but this time she wasn't alone. Enid had decided to join her. Neither of them had really talked before, but Justice wasn't going to say no to the company. Enid took a deep breath and put her book down.

"What do you think of the new people?" Enid asked and Justice glanced at her over her book. "We all know you went to see them this morning."

Justice sighed and put her book down. "They seem like good people."

Enid rolled her eyes. "We all know you know on of them. There isn't really much you can hide from us. Small community and such."

Justice smirked. "Oh yeah. I know how that goes. Daryl. He was a family friend from before. He saved my life when all this started."

Enid tilted her head for a second. "Which one is Daryl? Is he the long haired grubby one?"

Justice smiled. "Yep that would be him."

Enid was silent for a little longer. "Why don't we go hang out with the others."

Justice shook her head. But Enid wasn't going to drop it. "Ok. Fine."

Justice followed Enid to Ron's house and led her up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. Mikey was more than excited to have Justice join them. Ron on the other hand seemed a little unsettled to have her there. He didn't say any thing as she and Enid took over the bed and once again opened their books. Enid leaned up against the wall while Justice took the foot of the bed and laid down on her stomach. They hadn't been there for too long when Jesse called Ron back down. A few minutes later, they heard Ron coming back up the stairs talking to some one.

"Sounds like Ron brought the new kid." Mikey said with a smirk. Sure enough, Ron soon walked in with Carl.

"Guys this is Carl." Ron said introducing them to Carl. "Carl this is Mikey and Enid. And I heard you already met Justice."

"Hey Carl." Justice said not looking up from her book. Mikey was a little more friendly than Enid and got to her feet

"Hey."

"Hi." Enid said less enthused.

"Enid is from out side too." Ron said as if that made her sound cool. "She just came a few months ago."

Carl seemed to be taken by Enid and Justice rolled her eyes. She had remembered what had happened when Enid first showed up. Ron and Mikey where running after her like a lost puppy looking for a cuddle. Carl reached back into his back pocket. "Oh, is this yours?"

Ron smirked and shook his head. "Sorry. We didn't know you guys got that house."

"We usually just hang out there and listen to music." Mikey said and Justice rolled her eyes having a sneaking suspicion that's not all that went on in the house. "That's Enid's."

Enid grabbed it out of Carl's hand as if its presence annoyed her and threw it on the bed next to her. Justice gave the girl an odd look, but received a glare in return so she didn't say a word. Carl looked like she had just broken his heart.

"You wanna play some video games?" Ron asked trying to quickly change the subject. "Or Mikey's house has a pool table. But his dad is kinda strict about it. So…"

"It's ok." Mikey said. "He's at work."

Carl shook his head and Justice knew exactly what he was thinking. All of this seemed so stupid to him. Worrying about a pool table, playing video games. Going to school. It didn't seem like real problems to him.

"Sorry, I guess we come on kinda strong." Ron said taking Carl's silence as confusion. "Or well we can just hang out."

"You don't even have to talk if you don't wanna." Mikey added.

Ron nodded. "Yeah it took Enid three weeks to say something. And this is the first time we've really talked to Justice."

Enid finally looked up from her book and looked up at Carl. "Pull it together, Sport."

Carl looked at Justice for a little support but realized she never took her eyes off her book. So he made his own decision. "Lets uh. Let's play some video games."

"Good choice." Justice said still not taking her eyes off her book. Carl knew why. Once Daryl had come back from his walk he pretty much kicked Justice out of the house. Carl wasn't sure what had made Daryl so mad, but he knew better than argue with him. So he had just taken Judith back from her and let her walk out the door. Now Justice probably thought he didn't like her. Justice read a few more pages than got to her feet.

"I'm going to go see my sister." Justice said getting to her feet.

"She's home." Carl said as he tried his hardest to stay on the road on the video game. "I saw some guy helping her into her house."

"Dark hair. Looks like a self absorbed asshole?" Justice asked and Carl nodded. "Great."

"My house is free. Except for Carol." Carl said as he crashed into a wall. "I'm sure she'd me more than willing to let you hang out there and help with Judith."

Justice shrugged. "Think I'll take my chances with my sister and her kissing face with Aden. Thanks though. I'm sure I'll be popping in and out though. Your dad asked me to baby sit if you where busy."

Carl gave her a confused look. "Good to know I guess."

Justice nodded and headed out the house. She said good-bye to Jesse and headed down the street. She really didn't want to go home. June and Aden's relationship had never left the heavy make out season stage and it was actually getting on her nerves. She was getting tired of walking in on them. So she just walked down the street till she ended up standing in front of Daryl. He was sitting on the porch messing with his cross bow as Judith slept on a blanket next to him.

"Find your way back I see." Daryl said not looking up from what he was doing. Justice slowly climbed the steps till she was sitting by his feet. She looked down at Judith and smiled.

"Where they surprised at how good you where with her?" Justice asked as she looked up at him. He just shrugged and kept playing with his bow. Justice knew he had been cleaning it before she got there, and now he was just messing with it to avoid talking to her. "I bet they where. June used to tell me how awkward you where with me the first couple of weeks. Like you where scared you would break me."

"I was scared I'd break you." Daryl admitted spitting something out of his mouth. "You where smaller than she was when she was born. And you where two months old. Not to mention you'd cry bloody murder if I even looked at you."

"You're a scary looking guy." Justice teased. "Although not as bad as you look now. With all that hair in your eyes. And that smell. Ick."

"I smell fine." Daryl said putting his bow down finally.

"You smell like the pig pen back home." June said with a laugh. "Like really man. Take a shower. I promise the water isn't going to melt you. You have to be a bit on the sweet side for that to happen."

"It's my protective layer." Daryl said trying his hardest not to smirk.

"Well your protective layer has got to go." Justice said looking up at him. Daryl sighed and looked down at the girl.

"Fine. But watch Judith." Daryl got to his feet, playfully ruffled up her hair and headed to finally take a shower. Daryl was in there for quite some time and when he came out Justice was holding a sleeping Judith while reading a book. Daryl watched her for a moment and smiled. He had witnessed June do the same thing when Justice was a baby.

"What?" Justice asked feeling Daryl's eyes on her.

"You remind me of…"

"June?" Justice said looking up from her book. Before he had the time to answer June was on the porch and she did not look happy. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at her sister, till she saw Judith.

"You all have a baby?" June said in awe. She looked up at Daryl and she slowly sat down next to Justice as if she was scared to get close to her. "Can I hold her?"

Daryl shrugged. "She aint mine. You'll have to ask Rick when he gets back."

Justice rolled her eyes and carefully put Judith in June's arms. She then looked up at Daryl. "You where the one that gave me permission to hold her when Carl didn't want to let me. Stop being a baby. You know June."

Daryl didn't say a word as he watched June hold Judith close to her. He didn't want to let June hold her, because the moment she did, he knew he couldn't be mad at her.

"She's precious. What's her name?" June asked looking up at Daryl.

"Little Ass Kicker." Daryl said with a smirk.

"Who in their right mind would let you name a child?" June asked then bit her bottom lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean too.."

"Your fine." Daryl said with a smirk. "Her name's Judith. And I seem to think I did good with naming Justice."

Justice looked up at Daryl in surprise. "Wait a minute? You named me? And all you could come up with was Justice?"

June burst out laughing. "Man, I haven't laughed like that in a very long time."

"None of us have." Daryl said with a smile. He walked up to June and placed his pointer finger under her chin. He slowly brought her head up till their eyes met. "Apology accepted."

Before they could answer, they heard a commotion at the gate. June rolled her eyes and carefully handed Judith back to Justice. She stood up and pointed to Daryl. "You may need to come see this."

"Let me guess. Aden's being a dick again?" Justice said. Daryl smirked but June glared at her.

"Language. You stay here with Judith." June said as she led Daryl to the gate. They could see Aden and Glen practically nose to nose and June let out another sigh. "Ok. So maybe I do have a type."

Daryl smirked but said nothing as he stood back and let the scene in front of him unfold.

"Aden? What is going on?" Deanna said coming down the other street with Maggie not far behind her. Aden only glanced up from Glen's face to see June walking up with Daryl.

"This guy's got a problem with the way we do things." Aden replied. He glared over at Daryl not liking how close he and June where standing. He then turned to his mother. "Why did you let these people in?"

"Because we actually know what we are doing out there." Glen replied. Aden took one last look at June as he saw Daryl put his hand out to stop her from getting any closer. That was the last straw for him. First Glen was trying to tell him how to do things, and then Daryl comes out of no where and tries to buddy up to his girl again. He wasn't going to have it. and he was going to show June who they where messing with. He turned on Glen and took a swing. Deanna yelled at him to stop just as Glen ducked and came back up fist ready and nailed him square in the nose.

"That's going to leave a mark on pretty boys face." Daryl said with a smirk. June didn't have a chance to respond before Daryl was getting in the mix and taking Nicholas down before he had the chance to attack Glen from behind. Rick and Carl had just come in from out side the walls when every thing happened, and he quickly went to get Daryl off Nicholas. Justice also joined in the crowd of on lookers as everything went down. Judith still sleeping soundly in her arms. Rick was finally able to get Daryl off Nicholas, but Daryl was ready for another attack, as he walked back and forth, waiting for an opening as Rick blocked him. June walked up behind Daryl and swiped the red hanky he had hanging out of his right butt pocket. He looked back long enough to see her wink at him and walk over to Aden. That's when he saw the hanky in her hand. He reached behind him to grab his and shook his head. Sure enough, she had taken his.

June went to walk away with Aden, but Deanna stopped her. "June, I'd like you to take your sister back to their house. I want a word with you after I'm done here."

June nodded and led Justice back to Daryl's house. They weren't there for to long when Daryl came storming back. He walked up to June and held out his hand. June shook her head at him. "You can have it back when you start trying."

"Or I can just take it back." Daryl said getting closer to her. He soon had her backed into the front door. June took a deep breath in as he placed a hand on her hip and slowly started moving it back. June looked deep into his eyes and saw no emotion there. Nothing to tell her what he was up too. Right before his hand started to make its way down to her butt, he grabbed his hanky from her other hand. He backed away, held it up, then walked back into the house. June turned towards her sister who had a slight smirk on her face.

"Don't look at me. You kind of had that coming." Justice said as she turned and walked into the house as well.

"June?" June jumped and turned to see Deanna standing behind her. "Come with me."

June looked down at her feet and started to wonder how much of that she had seen. But she never mentioned it. Instead, she took June into her home and was surprised to see Maggie there. She motioned Maggie to follow as well and both girls walked into the study. Deanna quickly closed the door behind them.

"I wanted Maggie in here as a witness that I'm not being an over protective mother here." Deanna said with a heavy sigh. "Both of you have a seat."

The girls obeyed and waited as Deanna played a moment on her computer then turned it around to show a video of a very filthy looking June and Justice. She played the video and June started talking. She introduced herself and her sister and told of where she came from. And of a man that had saved her sister's life from the dead.

FLASHBACK

"Tell me more about this man." Deanna said from behind the camera.

A frightened looking June nodded. "He… He uh was a close friend of mine before all of this happened. What I wouldn't give to see his face again. Just to hug him again."

"Is he gone?" Deanna asked and Justice shook her head frantically.

"No way. If any one was going to survive it was him." Justice said then sadly looked up at her sister. "I miss him."

"So do I." June said as she wiped her tears away. "He pretty much helped me raise Justice. He meant the world to us. I just wish he would have followed us."

"If we found him, and he didn't want to stay…" Deanna started, but she didn't have the chance to finish.

"I'd leave with him in a heart beat." June said wiping her tears away one more time. Justice nodded in agreement.

END FLASH BACK

"Is Daryl this man you where referring too?" Deanna asked. Maggie looked at the girl in utter shock. She was there when Justice had told a few stories about knowing Daryl before, but she didn't realize how well they actually knew him.

"Yes." June said as she looked away from the computer screen.

"Do you still believe what you said here?" Deanna asked. "I'm not saying that Daryl will leave. I'm asking because you are involved with my son, and I'm worried something will happen with him and Daryl."

June looked up at Deanna. And with out faltering, gave her answer. "No. This is my home."

Deanna nodded and let Maggie and Deanna go. The moment they where out side the house June turned on Maggie. "Daryl hears about none of this."

"Your secret is safe with me." Maggie said and June nodded.

"I just. I just don't want to let him know." June said with a heavy sigh. "Just some things don't need too be brought back up."

Maggie smiled and put a comforting hand on June's shoulder. "I promise. I won't tell a soul."

June smiled. "You know I think we could have been great friends once upon a time."

Maggie shrugged. "We still can be. Nothing in the law book that says we can't."

June smiled again. "I guess I don't really trust the people around Daryl. I feel like they'll tattle on me."

Maggie laughed. "We don't talk about you. We have all learned fast that it is a touchy subject with him."

June just nodded and walked away. She knew she had been a bit rude to Maggie, but she had a feeling Deanna was still listening to her conversation. She walked back to her house, and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Justice was once again hanging out at Daryl's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

 **AN: there is a sex scene in this chapter. I'll have it marked. if your not a fan you can skip over it! thanks for reading!!**

"Give Enid some time." Justice said when she and Carl where watching Judith. There had been a nursery in Justice's house so she had filled a box full of toys and clothes and brought them over for Judith. "She just started talking to me the day after you showed up. She'll come around."

"Why would I care if she talked to me or not?" Carl asked as he put down the book Justice had brought him.

Justice smirked over at him from her spot on the floor next to Judith. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not a moron. Believe me. I watched the Daryl and June dance my whole life. And that's the most complicated love story there is."

Carl sat up on the couch and looked at her. "What do you mean by love story? From what I've seen they don't seem to care for each other very much."

Justice rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Boys. They are like that because they care a lot. Believe me, it wasn't always like this. Before Daryl pretty much lived at my house. For a long time I thought they where together. Actually I thought they where my parents when I was really little. Daryl used to get so mad at me if I accidentally called him dad. My first memory is June sitting on the couch with me in her lap and Daryl walking up to her. Kissing her on the forehead, telling her something then walking out the door.

"I can't see Daryl being like that." Carl said with a smirk.

Justice shrugged. "He hides it. I'm not sure what happened, but the older I got the less Daryl acted like that, and the more fights they had. But I know some nights June would sneak over to his house in the middle of the night. She doesn't think any of us knew. But we all did."

Carl looked out the window as if in deep thought then turned back to Justice. "Are you going to that party or whatever at Deanna's tonight?"

Justice smirked. "I don't know Carl, are you asking me to go?"

Carl turned pink and Justice burst into laughter. "Calm down, I was teasing you. Yeah, June and Aden are making me go. Aden thinks I need to spend more time with people that where already here. If I wanted to do that, I would have already."

Carl tilted his head a bit and smirked at her. "Bet he'd have a cow if you showed up with me and Judith huh."

Justice smirked at him. "I like the way you think."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June looked around the house full of people and sighed. She knew he wouldn't show, but she at least thought he would have made an attempt for his group. The rest of them had shown up. All dressed up and enjoying themselves. June on the other hand was stuck by Aden's side. He didn't want her out of his sight for even a second.

"Why did Justice show up with Rick?" Aden asked pulling on June's arm and taking her to a somewhat secluded corner of the dining room.

June looked over at Justice, who was holding Judith in her arms and Carl wasn't far behind. "She's become close with his kids. Rick asked her to baby sit Judith if they needed her. She's over there more than she is at home any more. I'm sure you've already noticed that."

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Aden said glaring down at her. "She needs to be with her people. Not fraternizing with them."

"Those people she is fraternizing with, just so happen to be friends with the man who saved her life." June said returning his glare. "Not to mention a man that pretty much helped me raise her. If she wants to be friends with them, I have no problem with it."

"They aren't like us June." Aden demanded just load enough for a few people around them to hear. One couple just happened to be Maggie and Glen.

"You mean they aren't like you." June growled at him. "I on the other hand am more like them than I will ever be like you. Don't underestimate how close of a friendship Daryl and I used to have. I came from the sticks just like he did. I think you seem to forget that some times. I'm not the stepford wife type you seem to play me off as. I'd rather be out there getting my hands dirty."

Aden sneered at her. "You're not any wife type. If you where… I would have asked you to marry me a long time ago."

Aden stomped off and June sighed heavily. Maggie and Glen walked up to her and Maggie put a comforting hand on June's shoulder. But the girl shrugged it off.

"No he's right." June said with a sad smile. "I've never been the kind of girl men commit too. He just seems to think telling me gets at me. If it did, his jaw would have been broken."

Maggie smiled at her. "If it makes you feel better, he said he was going to come. He usually doesn't lie to us. Something must have come up."

June shook her head. "He would have only caused more problems."

"Hey, hadn't I made my self clear earlier?" Aden asked storming back to her side. "I don't want you talking to them."

June looked up at him like she was two seconds away from breaking his nose. "I will talk to who I want and when I want. As you clearly stated a few seconds before, you aren't planning to put a ring on my finger any time soon. You have no say in anything I say or do. Go home. Your drunk, and you are embarrassing not only me, but your mother and father."

Aden sneered at her once more. "Fine. Find your own place to sleep tonight. I don't want you in my house."

"Our house." June said rolling her eyes. "And I'm sure I'll have no problem finding a place to stay. Wouldn't be the first time now would it."

Aden stormed out of the house, making sure he slammed the door behind him. Justice walked up to June and shook her head.

"Spoiled and Entitled at it again?" She asked and June nodded. "I'll see if Rick will let me stay there tonight." she then winked up at her sister. "I'm sure Daryl would love having you there tonight. Bet he'll be crushed he didn't get to see the toddler tantrum."

Maggie and Glen held back laughter. They had grown fond of the young girl. Actually, all of them had. And she was one person that seemed to be able to put a smile on all their faces. No matter their mood. She even had Sasha smiling for a short time the day before. And no one had seen her smile in a very long time.

"You go have fun." June said messing up Justice's hair. "I'm going to head out. Think I've had enough of being the entertainment for to night."

June headed out the door and Justice shook her head. "Here we go again. Get ready for a moody and irritable Daryl."

"What do you mean by that?" Glen asked.

"Because that's who my sister is going to go find." Justice said with a heavy sigh. "Its what she always does. Get into a fight with a boyfriend and goes running to him. Starting to get the picture? They could have had their own soap opera back in the day."

 *** sex scene***

Justice had been partially right. June had gone out in hopes that she would find Daryl, but she honestly didn't think she would find him. She slowly made her way down the street till she was almost to his house. She knew Aden was sitting by the window watching her, but she didn't care. Not at the moment. She was hurt and she needed Daryl to fix her.

"Shouldn't you be at the party with the family?" She heard some one say from behind her. She smiled and turned around to see Daryl walking down the street behind her. She wasn't sure how long he had been following her, she was just glad she had actually found him.

"I left early." June replied as she walked up to him. He froze when he saw the look in her eye. He had seen it too many times before. And he knew what was coming next. "There was some one missing."

Daryl shook his head. "I'm not doing it June. I'm not going to fall for your damn mind tricks like I had before. If you have a problem with your new tool bag you go fix it with him."

June bit her lower lip and walked up to him. She placed a hand on his chest and played with a button on his shirt. "I need you Daryl."

Daryl took a hold of her hand and lowered it from his chest. "I can't do it any more. Not now. You come running to me when things didn't go your way with what ever asshole you shack up with, and I give you what you want. Then you're gone. Leaving me all sorts of messed up. I can't do it now."

June sighed. "I'm sorry. Old habits are hard to stop. I just…. I missed you."

"Damn you." Daryl growled at her as he grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the women's house. He looked up and down the yard to make sure he didn't see any one's shadows then he started to unzip his pants. "If you want this. You're going to give me something first. Then I'll give you anything you want."

He honestly thought it would put a stop to what she was trying to do. It had usually worked in the past. But not this time. June didn't even seem to hesitate. She walked up to him and yanked his pants down, almost causing him to loose his balance. She slowly backed him up against the house and got down on her knees. She took him in her hands and smirked up at him. She put his limp shaft in her mouth and sucked hard on it. Taking it all.

"Oh shit." Daryl said being caught off guard. He slid a bit and quickly grabbed the siding for support. He could feel himself get hard instantly. June slowly backed her mouth off him as he grew, but never stopped her tongue as she licked around him. He knew right away that he wasn't going to last very long with the way she was going. He hadn't been with any one since this whole thing happened. And privacy wasn't big with his group. June took his whole length again. And Daryl groaned. He had forgotten what it was like. As she kept going to town on him Daryl wrapped his hands in her dark brown hair and gently guided her head to take him deeper. He could feel himself about ready to release when he heard footsteps in the distance. He looked up and saw him, froze in his spot. June went deep on him again and Daryl sucked in his breath. He tugged a bit on her hair and guided her too her feet.

"Enough four play." Daryl growled into her ear. "My turn."

Daryl forcefully turned her around and pushed her up against the house. He ran his hands down her body. He took out the knife he had on his belt and in one swift movement cut her beautiful yellow flowered sundress and it fell to the ground.

"Damn it Daryl. That was my favorite dress." June said with a small giggle.

"I got something better." Daryl said pushing himself up against her back.

"Prove it." June taunted. Daryl wasted no time to prove it. He took a hold of her left leg and lifted it of the ground, making her tiptoe on the other foot. He bent his knees to get himself in the right angle. His tip teasing her with entry. He kissed her shoulder and entered her. He didn't take it easy. He was going to show her what she had been missing. He looked back to where the man was standing and smirked. His eyes had a slight twinkle in them as he thrusted himself hard into her. She was his. She always had been. And it was time he figured that out. The man backed away as June moaned Daryl's name. Daryl didn't take his eyes off the man till he was completely out of sight. He then turned his attention back to June. He pushed her hard up against the house and lightly bit her shoulder.

"Do I need to prove more?" Daryl asked and June nodded her head. Daryl smirked and exited her. She growled in protest but soon he had her turned around and back up against the house. He picked her up with ease and she wrapped her legs around him as he lowered her back onto him. He then attacked her breasts he took one nipple into his mouth and chuckled. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"You still have your nipples pierced." He was very amused. She glared at him as she pushed against his shoulder's trying to get him going again. "That's my girl."

He thrusted deep inside her and she let out a loud moan. Daryl stopped at once and put a hand over her mouth. Last thing either of them needed was for some one to find them. They stayed quiet for a few minutes and Daryl slowly started moving in side her again.

 *** OK its over ***

"Hello?" They both knew that voice. It was Rick. Which meant he probably had Justice, Carl and Judith with him. Daryl quickly started looking for an escape. He knew he couldn't go around front to the other house. June was completely naked. And he had ruined her dress. He heard Rick start taking a few steps towards the back of the house and he quickly put June down and grabbed his pants. He stepped around the house as he buttoned up his jeans.

"Oh hey Daryl. What are you doing back there?" Rick asked completely surprise to see his friend.

"Taking a piss." Daryl said as he walked up to him.

"You know we have a bathroom in the house right." Rick asked with a smirk.

"Just marking my territory." Daryl replied and June smirked from behind the house. "I'll be in in a bit."

"Take your time." Rick replied. "I'm sure there are a lot of trees back there to be marked."

Rick led Justice, Carl and a sleeping Judith into the house. When Daryl was sure the cost was clear he walked back to June as he lit a cigarette. He came around the corner and smirked to see her let out a breath and wrap her arms around her naked body.

"Brings back a few memories." Daryl said with a smirk. June smacked his arm and pointed down to her dress. "Put it back on. Tell him you got it cut off on a tree branch. I'm sure he's dumb enough to believe that one."

"I'm not going back to my house tonight smart one." June said with a small shiver. "That's why I really came to find you. I wanted to make sure you didn't mind me staying here tonight."

Daryl scoffed and through his cigarette to the ground. "Here we go again. The denial. I wasn't looking for this to happen again Daryl. I just wanted to talk Daryl. I should have known."

He started to walk away but June grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean it like that. And don't you dare leave me out here naked."

Daryl cursed under his breath. "Fine. Stay here."

Daryl walked to the back of the men's house and looked around the corner. He then waved for June to follow him. When she got to his side, he nodded to an open window on the second floor.

"It's the second floor bathroom. You climb in there. I'll bring you an extra shirt or something."

June rolled her eyes and started climbing up the drainpipe. It was a skill she had learned by sneaking in and out of Daryl's room before. She was surprised she could still accomplish the feat naked. She got into the bathroom window with no problem and quietly shut the door. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Some one knocked on the door and June opened it to see Daryl smirking back at her. He handed her one of his cut off shirts and a pair of underwear she had hanging on her clothesline.

"Slick." June said as she grabbed for clothes but he quickly pulled them away from her.

"Kiss first." Daryl said his eyes instantly filling with lust. June rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Daryl grabbed her with his free arm and pulled her into him. "A real one. None of that second grade bull shit."

"You know my rule." June said as she attempted to pull away from him.

"Screw your rule." Daryl said taking the kiss for himself. June was taken back. First by his actions with asking for her to take care of him first and then the kiss. No matter how close or how well they had known each other before, June had always had the upper hand with him. She had had him wrapped around her finger. But know he was taking control. June melted into his arms as she kissed him back. The moment she did, he pulled away from her.

"Get dressed. Last door to the left at the end of the hall." Daryl said then pushed her back into the bathroom and handed her the clothes. He closed the door and she could hear him walking back down stairs. June sighed and lightly touched her lips. After all those times before. It was the first time they had actually kissed. Before she had always told him, a kiss on the lips wasn't allowed unless he never wanted to be with her again. And after what just happened between them, she prayed that's not what he was saying.

June got dressed and found the bedroom he had been talking about. But when she walked in, she found the nursery with a few of Justice's things laying on one of the spare beds. June sighed and laid down on the other bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

June waited for Justice to come into the room. She heard her little sister try to be as quite as she could as she laid Judith in her play pin and laid down on the other bed. She whispered June's name a couple of times to see if she was a wake. June rolled over and smiled at her little sister.

"He sleeps on the couch." Was all Justice said before she turned her back on her and got comfortable in bed. June waited until the house seemed silent then quietly crept out of bed and headed down stairs. She knew Daryl would be asleep. Sex always seemed to wear him out. The man would sleep for days after if people would let him. Sure enough, she found him fast asleep on the couch. One arm tucked behind his head. The other handing off the couch with his hand on his cross bow. One foot was on the floor the other laying straight out in front of him. June stood in the doorway for a second and watched him sleep. His hair may have been longer and he had more gruff on his face, but he looked just like the man she had known back home.

She crept up to him and slipped the cross bow out of his hands and sat down on the floor next to him. She moved a bit of hair out of his face and his eyes shot open. When he saw her, he shook his head.

"Go back to the room." He rolled over on the couch so his back was facing her. "Thought you would have gotten the hint with the kiss."

June huffed and stood. She placed her hands on her hips. "That kiss was bull shit. I demand a redo."

"What is there to redo?" Daryl asked as he turned back to face her. June took her chance and quickly sat on his chest. Daryl groaned and easily moved her farther down to his stomach. "This whole thing is pointless June. Aden is going to come crawling back with his tale between his legs tomorrow and you'll pretend this never happened."

"This time was different and you know it." June said crossing her arms. "What where you trying to prove?"

"Nothing." Daryl growled.

"Bull shit." June said with a smirk. She ran her hand from his shoulder to his hand that wasn't still placed behind his head. She took a hold of his wrist and placed it above his head and leaned into him. She got closer and closer to him and he never once looked away. His eyes boor deep into hers, daring her to keep going. Therefore, she did. Her lips met his and he lifted his head as he took her lips with his. The fought for control until June had to come up for air. She was panting. She smiled and slid into his arms. He moved over so there was more room on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. Her head leaned up against his chest so she could hear his heart racing. He kissed the top of her head and she could tell he had a slight smile. She knew why. He had finally won.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning June woke up and smiled knowing Daryl was still sleeping next to her. His arms tightly wrapped around her. She cuddle up to him as close as she could and he tightened his arms around her and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Don't get up yet." He whispered to her. She smiled and obeyed. She wasn't planning to get up in the first place. She was enjoying having him hold her. She was starting to wonder why she had never given in to him before.

FLASHBACK

Daryl watched June hold the small baby close to her. She had only been home for a couple of hours and he was very surprised to see the small child. June looked up at him and smiled. "You want to hold her."

"Naw I'm good." Daryl said shaking his head and backing up a bit. Small children scared him. But not June. She had worked at the local daycare since she was sixteen and had gone off to school to become a preschool teacher. She was the one that adored kids.

"Get over here and hold her." June said sternly. "Some day a woman is going to tie you down and make you a father. And this little angel is going to give you some well needed skills."

Daryl smirked at her. If she only knew how close she was to being that woman. "Fine. But this stays between us."

Daryl sat down next to her and June handed the baby over to him. He tensed and held her away from his body. The moment she realized June wasn't holding her anymore, she woke and began to scream. Daryl tried to hand the baby back to June, but she wouldn't take her.

"Bring her in close to you." June said demonstrating for him. "Cradle her like she was a football…. That's it. now gently bounce her. yep… now the tricky part. shush her. like shh shh shh… shh shh shh."

"Shh shh." Daryl tried to copy June and failed miserably. June chuckled and shook her head.

"Try again."

Daryl sighed and tried one more time. This time he got it. June motioned for him to keep going then pointed down to the baby in Daryl's arms. She was fast asleep. June playfully winked at him. "And there you go. That sound is my secret to baby charming."

Daryl smirked down at the baby. "What's her name?"

June shrugged. "She doesn't have one yet. You know momma. Pops a baby out and she's off for another bender. Poor thing. The only reason July and I got named was because it's the months mom and dad where born in, and dad thought that was romantic."

"Well she's gotta have a name." Daryl said smiling down at her. "She's a beauty. She's got to have a name that will do her justice."

Daryl looked up at June and June smiled back at him.

"Justice." June thought about it for a moment. "Daryl Dixon I do believe you just gave her a name. Justice Faith Bryant. I like it."

Daryl smiled back down at the baby. "Justice. You are one lucky little girl."

June cuddled up to Daryl's shoulder and rubbed her hand over the babies head. Daryl looked over at June until she felt his eyes on her and looked up at him. "If I asked you to marry me right now, what would you say?"

"I'd say you have a real bad case of baby fever." June teased. She sat up when she realized he hadn't been joking with her. "You're serious."

"It was just a thought." Daryl said as he cleared his throat. "Where do you want me to put her?"

June just stared at him. A marriage proposal was something she never expected from him. She didn't even know he liked her. Since the moment she had turned eighteen, she had fooled around with him. Her eighteen birthday had actually been the first time. But she thought he was going on with it for the good time. Not because he had developed feelings for her.

"How long?" June asked and Daryl let out an annoyed sigh. He got up and put Justice in the make shift bed June had made her. "Don't you walk away from me Daryl. How long?"

"Since you where about fourteen." Daryl finally admitted. "The day we all went swimming at the creek and you kept hanging on to me. I had to hold on to you at one point and that was it. Never thought anything would happen. Then when you turned eighteen you came to me in the middle of the night. Best damn night of my life. Then I found out you where with that Newlen boy."

June blushed and looked down at her hands. "He wanted to take my virginity. So I gave it to you instead. If I had known, I would never have…"

"It's fine." Daryl said turning to leave. "I was stupid."

June let Daryl walk out of the door and expected to never see him again. But instead he was at her house every morning and stayed until Justice was put to bed for the night. June smirked to herself when she realized what was going on. He was trying to prove himself to her.

END FLASHBACK

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June was brought out of her walk down memory lane when she heard a knock at the door. Daryl growled and sat up a bit. He knew exactly who had knocked. The man had been pacing the porch for a while before he got the courage to knock.

"Here we go again." Daryl said as he sat up on the edge of the couch. He looked down at June with eyes full of heartbreak. It was the same thing every time. He didn't care how much she protested that this time was different. She never changed. June sat up on her arms and gave him a questioning look. That's when she heard some one storm into the house. Daryl got to his feet and started to walk away. He didn't need to witness what was going to happen next. But he didn't get out of the room fast enough. Aden was at the doorway before Daryl could even take two steps away from the couch.

Aden looked him up and down then turned to June. She was dressed in nothing more than one of Daryl's cut off shirts and a pair of underwear. Her hair was in knots on one side of her head letting him know she had slept on the couch. "Well, you sure have made yourself at home."

"You kicked Justice and I out last night Aden." June said with a heavy sigh as she got to her feet. "What did you expect? To find me in the same dress I wore last night?"

"No, see that would be pretty hard to do." Aden said as his eyes flared with anger. "When I saw the hick cut it off of you last night."

The house all of the sudden became deadly quiet as every one was eavesdropping. June cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips as she glared back at him. "Yeah well, hope you enjoyed the show."

June patted his chest and tried to walk past him but Aden grabbed her wrist. "Do you know what it's like to find your girlfriend blowing some dirty haven't bathed in years asshole. Then watch as he literally cuts her out of her clothes and fucks her up against a house. The whole time smirking at you like he was putting down a claim to something that is supposed to be yours?"

June pulled her hand away from him. She wasn't sure who she wanted to be mad with more at that point. "No, but maybe you should ask the many before that he's done it too."

Aden's anger flared as Daryl walked up behind June. His poster showing he was about to tare Aden to pieces if he touched June again. June put a hand up to stop him. "I think it's time you leave Aden."

"You will regret this." Aden hissed. June burst out laughing.

"Oh honey, this has been in the making since I was fourteen. I just finally gave in." June said as Daryl put a hand on her waist, brought her close to him, and glared Aden down. Daring him to take her away from him. Aden puffed out his chest then pointed into the kitchen at Glen.

"We leave in an hour." Aden said then stormed back out of the house.

Glen groaned and looked over the table so he could see June and Daryl. "Thanks, now he's going to be even more of an asshole."

June smiled and then turned and looked up at Daryl. "You are so far in the dog house ol man, it may take you a while to crawl your way out of this one."

Daryl smirked down at her. He took her face in his hands and placed a light kiss on her lips. "It was worth it."

"Gross." Justice said as she walked down the stairs. "I mean it's about time, but gross."

She walked into the kitchen and saw that she had been the last one up. So she was the only one that had not witnessed the Aden temper tantrum. "Guy's next time there is entertainment, some one need to wake me up next time. I would have loved to see the jerks face when June finally gave him a piece of her mind."

June laughed and walked into the kitchen with Daryl hot on her heals. He was clearly not going to let her out of reach for a while. Every one eyed both of them for a moment until Rick started to chuckle.

"Marking your territory." He said then shook his head. "Well this is going to get complicated. Don't do anything rash till I can think about how to go about this with out causing a problem."

June sat down at the kitchen table next to Maggie and gave Rick a small smirk. "Damn, and I was planning on moving all my things in."

Daryl choked on the water he had just gotten. And Justice burst out laughing. "Don't know why you're choking. This whole thing means I'm stuck with you."

Daryl glared down at the girl. "You've always been stuck with me Justice. All because June forced me to hold this tiny un named baby."

The rest of the house was silent as they watched the interaction between Daryl and Justice. No one had ever seen Daryl act playful. Let alone smiling. But there he was keeping a playful banter with Justice as he stood over June. It was as if some one had replaced the Daryl they knew with a completely new model.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June was sitting on her porch chair as June sat on the stairs with Carl. Every once in a while June would glance over at the house three doors down and see that Daryl was still sitting on the porch playing with his bow again. Rick had quickly put a stop to Daryl's clinging and sent June home once Aden had gone out for a run. He didn't want the community to get in a tizzy about June leaving the town's golden boy for her child hood friend. It looked bad for the both of them. But he couldn't stop them from watching each other from the porches.

It had been a couple hours since Aden had left with his group and June was getting a bit worried. They should have been back a while ago if it had gone as easily as Glen had suspected.

"Ha! I win!" Justice said taking the pile of cards sitting between her and Carl.

"That's the third time!" Carl said shaking his head. "There is no way!"

"She can count cards." June said with a slight smirk. "You'd be better off playing uno. Or a board game."

Carl shook his head at Justice and took the pile of card out of her hands. "Then I demand a new game."

"Fine, but you're still going to lose." Justice said with a sweet smile as she walked into the house to grab a new game. When she came back out, she froze next to June and looked down at the gate. They where letting Aden's van back in. She knew what that meant. Another fight with Aden. She sighed and put the game down. June stood up and took a hold of Justice's arm.

"Something's wrong." June said as the van went speeding past her house and headed straight for the infirmary. June took off running for the van. She was half way there when Glen got out yelling for help. Eugene got out of the passenger seat and both he and Glen raced to the back. Glen flung the door open and Nicolas climbed out. June could see some ones body in the back. She slowly walked up to the van sensing that Daryl wasn't far behind her.

Nicolas spotted her at once and shakingly walked up to her. "He's gone June. They killed him. They left him to die."

"Bullshit." Daryl started but June put her hand up to silence him. She turned and slowly started heading back to her house. Daryl started to follow but she stopped him. "No you stay and help."

Daryl fought a battle inside his head to follow or do what she said. So he did what he was told. June walked back to her house in some sort of fog. All that was going through her head was that she killed him. His head was clearly not in the job at hand from their fight earlier that day.

"June?" Justice asked when she came up the stairs of the porch.

June looked up at her sister. Her face pale and no emotion what so ever could be seen on her face. "He's gone."

June kept walking up the steps and into her house. She walked to her kitchen and opened the cupboard above the microwave. She grabbed the first full bottle she could find then grabbed a wine glass from the neighboring cupboard. She then headed up the stairs to the master bathroom and locked the door behind her. She started a bath not even testing the temperature of the water.

With a heavy sigh, June pored herself a glass of wine, undressed and got into the water. It was a little on the scolding side, but now she couldn't feel a thing.

AN: I know that the timing is off on this. Daryl was already gone recruiting when Aden died. But for this, I'm going to keep him put for a bit. I had an idea for the next chapter in my head and I can't seem to convince myself to change it. So he's going to stick around for a bit longer. And I also know that Daryl probably didn't build the bike over night. Lol I'm just messing with everything at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

Justice sighed as she walked back down the steps of her house to see the living room full of people. Daryl who had been leaning up against the wall quickly stood, hoping for some good news, or to see June following behind her sister. When he saw that she wasn't he glared over at Deanna and Spencer. They where standing at the doorway and had been there for quite some time. Hoping June would come out of the bathroom.

"I still can't get her to answer." Justice said walking up to Deanna.

"I can get her out." Daryl said taking a few steps forward but Deanna shook her head and Rick glared him down. Rick knew that at that moment them staying there was in danger. Finding out that June had left her son for Daryl on the day he died would have pushed her over the edge.

"She'll come out on her own time." Deanna said as she turned and let Spencer lead her back to her house. Slowly June's friend from the community started to go back to their homes while Rick's group stayed. The moment the last community member was gone, Daryl raced past Justice and Carl, who had been sitting on the steps, and walked up to the bathroom door.

Daryl beat on the door knowing the whole house could hear him. "Damn it June, you open this door or I'll break the damn thing down. And I'll be damned if I'm going to fix it after."

Daryl put his ear to the door, listening for her to walk up to it. Instead, he heard the water turn back on. Daryl growled. He took a step back and thought about kicking the door open, then knew once he did that June would never forgive him. He walked down the stairs and grabbed the book out of Justice's book.

"Hey!" Justice protested as Daryl took out her bookmark, headed back up the stairs, and threw the book back to her over his shoulder. He smirked down at the credit card he had in his hand. The girl was pretty smart. That was about all credit cards where good for now a days. He slipped the card between the door and the frame and slid it down to the lock. A few wiggles of the card and the door clicked open.

Daryl sighed not sure what he was going to find behind that door. He slowly opened it and his heart broke the wider it opened. June was lying back in the tub. A nearly empty wine bottle sat next to the tub along with an empty wine glass. Daryl walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, knowing that it locked again. He slowly got undressed as he watched her. She never looked at him. Just looked out in front of her as if she was in her own world.

Daryl took a hold of her arm and sat her up a bit, then slid in behind her so that she was now leaning into him. Her skin felt dry and pruned from being in the water for as long as she was. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the back of her head.

"I got him killed." June finally spoke. "I mean he was a complete jerk most of the time, but he didn't deserve to go out knowing he just got dumped in the most heartless way possible."

"Don't you dare put this on yourself." Daryl told her sternly. "You haven't even heard the whole story."

June shook her head. "I don't need to know the story to know I pulled the second most heartless move I have ever made in my life."

Daryl was confused at what she was even talking about. He knew she was drunk. She had been a lightweight before, and he was sure by the first couple of sips of that bottle she was feeling it. He wasn't even sure how she was functioning by this point.

"Justice." June said as she started to cry. "I've lied to her, her entire life. I've lied to every one. And the worst part is I could have fixed it so many times."

"June, you told her about July." Daryl said even more confused. "And I already knew."

June shook her head. "I lied. I lied to you. I lied to her. I lied to mom and dad. The only one I didn't fully lie to was July. Hell I lied on the birth certificate."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daryl asked unsure if he really wanted to know the answer."

"July's daughter died with his wife during labor, couple months before Justice was even born." June said looking back at Daryl. Daryl tensed knowing what was coming next. "Justice is mine. I tried to tell her that day of the accident. But she said she found the birth certificate. I hadn't even told July I had lied on it. I didn't name her, cause I wasn't going to keep her."

Daryl was in complete shock and he knew there was more coming, by the way June leaned into him and covered her face with her hands. She was on a truth roll and it was coming out if she wanted it to or not.

"That day you came over I was about to drive her to Atlanta and put her up for adoption." June was crying again. "That's why I forced her on you. I didn't want to get attached. Then I watched you with her and I couldn't. I just couldn't allow some one else to raise her. I never expected you to ask me to marry you in your stupid backwards way. and I got scared. I tried so hard to push you away that day. But you just wouldn't."

"June you don't have too…" Daryl started but June sat up and turned to face him.

"But I do." June demanded. She swayed a bit as the alcohol took full affect. "You deserve to know."

Daryl didn't want to know. He didn't want to think about any of it. just the thought of some one knocking her up made him want to find the man and tare him to pieces.

"When we go back down stars you take a very good look at her Daryl." June said looking deep into his eyes. "You'll know."

Daryl had had enough. He stood up, holding on to her arm so she wouldn't fall over and got out of the tub. He bent over and picked her up with ease. She didn't protest. Just wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her to her room. He didn't even care that the both of them where soaking wet and naked. He placed her in her bed and tucked her in. he could still feel the anger flaring up inside as he kissed her on the forehead and got up to leave.

"Don't be mad at me." June begged as he headed out the door. "I couldn't make myself tell the truth."

Daryl closed the door behind him, knowing very well that she knew he heard her plea. He walked back into the bathroom and put his clothes on then started for the steps. But he froze when he saw Justice. She quietly talking to Carl as the others sat in silence, waiting for Daryl or June to come down the stairs. He took one step down and the step creaked under his foot. Justice's attention snapped up to him at once and smirked when he saw that he was a bit on the wet side. Daryl froze. He instantly knew what June was talking about. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and that smirk he had seen almost every day of his life. Just one look and he knew exactly who her father was. And it almost made him sick to his stomach. Know he knew what July had been talking about all those years ago.

"She's in bed." Daryl said as he picked up his bow he had left by the front door and walked out of the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Justice walked down the street, not sure really what she was looking for till she found him. Daryl was in Aaron's garage working on a bike. Justice smiled and walked up to him. She sat down on a chair that was in the corner and watched him for a few minutes. She knew he knew that she was sitting there. But he was doing his best not to look at her.

"Have you been in here all night?" Justice asked. Daryl sighed looked up at her.

"Yep." He said looking into her blue eyes. "Gotta get her finished so I can head out here in a few hours."

"You're leaving!" Justice said getting to her feet. "You can't leave now! June needs you!"

Daryl went back to work and shrugged. "She's a big girl. She'll be fine."

"But you just got here!" Justice said frantically. "You can't leave us again!"

Daryl stood and put his tool down on the workbench and grabbed the handkerchief in his back pocket. He wiped his hands off then put it back. "I'll be back Justice. Just recruiting with Aaron."

Justice looked up at him in surprise. "Oh… I thought. Never mind."

Daryl glanced over at him as he got on the bike and took a deep breath. He needed it to work. He had to get away from everything for a while. Clear his head before he said or did something stupid. He turned the key and saw the bike had power. So good so far. he turned the key the rest of the way and the bike roared to life. Daryl smirked and drove it out of the garage. Aaron came out to the garage from the house and smiled.

"Oh hey Justice." Aaron said with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you in here."

Justice sighed and looked up at him. "Did you know who he was? When you found them. Did you know realize it was him?"

Aaron smiled and put a hand on her shoulder while they watched Daryl park the bike out side. "No. But I'm glad I had found him. Give him a few days out there. Im sure he will come around a little more."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June sat in the dark across the living room with Deanna and her family. She didn't want to be there. Not knowing she had hurt Aaron only a few hours before he had gone out that last time. If Deanna knew… June didn't even want to think about it. Spencer on the other hand kept his eye on her. like he had a big secret , and he was fighting the urge to yell it out.

Deanna stood and walked over to the cd player and put in Aaron's run mix. The first song instantly sent June's head pounding. She put her head in her hand's and prayed some one would turn it off before her head exploded. Spencer got to his feet and turned it off. he walked up to June and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go home." Spencer said. "I can tell this has been hard on you."

June looked up at him and realized he knew. With out saying a word she got to her feet and headed out. Spencer had given her a way out and she was going to take it. she walked down the street and saw the bike sitting in front of Aaron's house. Daryl was in the garage getting a few things ready with Aaron. June walked in and Daryl froze.

"Out of bed I see." Daryl said finally able to make words. "How much do you remember."

June shook her head. "Going into the bathroom with wine. That's about it. Justice said you moved me to my bed. thank you."

"I wouldn't thank me just yet." Daryl said as he walked up to her. she could see the anger in his eyes. And she had no clue why. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. "You have till I come back to tell her the real truth, or I will. She deserves to know."

June took a step back from him. "What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Let me see if I can refresh your memory just a bit." Daryl nearly growled at her. "Who's Justice's real father. And don't you dare try the July story again. I made a fool of myself when I threatened his life if he didn't stay to take care of a child that wasn't his."

June clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh god. I told you."

"All but the name." Daryl growled. "You left that part up to me. The moment I walked down the stairs and spotted her I knew. And it wasn't the eyes, or the hair, it was her damn smile that gave it away. Did he know?"

June gave him an odd look. "Who the hell do you think her father is? You obviously have no clue."

"I saw that smile every day of my life." Daryl growled. "Believe me, I know."

June shook her head and turned. "Your wrong. Think a little harder asshole. Or go ask Tony. I'm sure he has a few things to say our relationship. Or the lack there off."

June was fuming as she headed back to her house. She didn't even seem to notice that Justice and Carl where in her living room. She just walked past them and went to her room. Her head was pounding and she needed it to go away. She needed it all to go away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony opened the gate for Daryl and Aaron first thing in the morning. He saw June standing on her front porch, watching him go. He knew it had happened again. just like it had many times during his and June's relationship. When ever he had a fight with her, she'd run to him. he knew it, every man she had seen before him knew it. they all just knew they where lucky to have the chance to be with her. and maybe be the one to change her pattern. Tony had actually believed that Aaron had been the one man to succeed. But when he saw her standing on her porch he knew better. She'd always be his.

Daryl started to leave, but Tony stopped him. he glanced back at the porch. "She only ever wanted you man. I tried. Boy did I try. But she just ran back to you."

"What the hell are you talking about man?" Daryl asked glaring the man down, like he was walking a very thin line.

"Don't act like you don't know." Tony said with a smirk. "She may have seen us. But she had only been with you. I used to get her so bothered and she'd pick a fight. I didn't realize what the hell was her problem till I saw you with her. then I knew. And I still see it now."

"Yeah right." Daryl said angrily. He started to drive when Tony got in his way again. "I will run your ass over."

"Go ahead after I say my piece." Tony said putting his hands up. "If you don't come back, she'll die. She'll just give up like she had before. I thought I could make her forget you on the road. Hoped you'd never show back up, that you where dead. But she just gave up. So I moved on and Aaron came around. That's when she started being herself again. so I'm going to repeat myself. If you don't come back. You'll kill her."

Daryl pushed the man away from him and drove off. Tony looked back up at the porch to see that June had gone inside. This was going to be a long few days until he came back.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

AN: Thanks for sticking with me this far! I know it's still very rough I just went back and spell checked the first 6 chapters and changed a few other mistakes that i had made. This all has just sort of come together as it goes. Not sure what I'm really doing with it. Just a basic idea and hopefully it comes together in the end. But then again if you've read my other stories, you'll find that it's sort of how I roll. Lol enjoy!!!!

Daryl leaned up against a tree while he and Aaron stopped for a bit to eat. They had been gone for a couple hours and Daryl was getting a bit of a knot in his stomach. Like some thing was pulling him back to Alexandria. He knew it was June. Just like she had all those years back. If she was around, he wasn't that far behind.

He started to think about what Tony had said to him. And slowly everything started to sink in. Tony said 'She may have seen us. But she had only been with you.'

Daryl had a very hard time believing it. It hadn't been a secret that June had many boyfriends. She was with them until she got tired of them, then would move on to the next. Then again, most of the time the relationship ended with him getting involved with her again. Tony may have been telling the truth, instead of throwing the jealous ex flag at him.

Daryl took a bite of an apple and shook his head. There was no way. He couldn't make himself believe it. And that didn't explain Justice. If June was her mother…. He didn't want to think about it. Or believe what June, and in a way Tony, had implied. He just felt like it was a ploy to hide the truth once again. Then, there was the conversation he had had with July.

FLASHBACK

July sat down with a groan as he handed a beer over to Daryl. Daryl took it, but didn't take a drink. He wanted to have a clear head for the conversation he was about to have with his best friend.

"Justice sure is a cutie isn't she." Daryl said and July chuckled.

"Cutie? Have you gone soft man?" July asked taking a drink of the beer. He then looked up into the kitchen where his sister was helping make Thanksgiving diner. The then looked back at Daryl. "She looks a lot like her momma."

Daryl cleared his throat. "Yeah man. Sorry about your lose. Bet she was a great gal if she could tie you down."

July rolled his eyes realizing it went right over Daryl's head. "Yeah, thanks man."

"You know, June shouldn't have to raise that baby on her own." Daryl said glaring his friend down. "Her dad should step up a bit."

July turned on his friend and set his jaw. "Yeah, I guess your right."

He got to his feet and walked into the kitchen. Daryl saw July grab his sister's arm and take her aside. After a few seconds, July ran a hand through his head and shook his head at his sister then came back and sat down next to Daryl. "So she told you Justice was mine."

"That she did." Daryl said the tipped his beer back. Screw a clear head. He was going to need that drink after all. "Why would you just drop her off with your sister, man? I thought you where better than that."

July clinched his jaw again. "You have no clue what has been going on. You of all people have no room to judge."

Daryl chuckled and grabbed his friend's shirt. "I have no room to judge? Who the hell do you think has been here every day helping take care of that kid? Sure the hell hasn't been you. and if you don't start manning up, I can take care of you. Do you really want that July?"

July pushed him off just as June walked into the room with a wobbling, walking Justice. "Yeah, maybe her father should step up."

END FLASHBACK

Daryl ran a hand over his face, realizing that July had known the whole time. I mean he had to have known, since Justice wasn't his.

"You look deep in thought." Aaron said pulling Daryl out of his head. Daryl didn't say anything just took a bite from his apple. He then threw it out into the field.

"I've lost my apatite." Daryl said and Aaron sighed a bit. He had a feeling that Daryl's head was back home with a couple of sisters and not in the task in hand.

"You know, when I found your group, I hoped you where June's Daryl." Aaron said with a smile. "You are kind of a legend around Alexandria thanks to her."

"Yeah, I sure feel like it." Daryl said getting to his feet. Aaron followed his lead and stood up as well.

"They didn't expect you to ever show up." Aaron admitted. "June and Aden where kind of the unofficial power couple. Even though many people knew she wasn't happy. She was one of the first people I brought home. She wasn't in the best shape. Sort of just went threw the motions. I haven't seen her smile since you showed up."

Daryl glared over at him. "Why are you telling me all this? Why would you even think I care?"

Aaron shrugged. "We all see it Daryl. We knew you two have a past. But I didn't realize how much bringing you in would mean to her, till I saw the way you where with her. When you saved her from that wreck, you never left her side till she woke up. You care for her."

Daryl's anger flared up in him. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Aaron nodded and put his hands up to show he was going to stop. He didn't want to push the man. He didn't know too much about him, but he could be a bit scary when he wanted to be. He wasn't sure if Daryl had been that way before all this, or if all this had changed him. All he knew was that a good friend of his was in love with him. All he really wanted to know is if the man felt the same. And by the way he got so defensive about her, he had his answer.

"Let's head out." Daryl said heading to his bike. Aaron nodded and followed him. He wasn't going to disagree with the man any time soon. He could tell he was on edge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June seemed to be in a bit of a fog. Most of the people around her thought it was because of the loss of Aden, but Justice and Daryl's family knew better. They had seen the change in Daryl, when he came down the stairs after putting June to bed. None of them knew what had happened. But Daryl had pulled away, then left with out even saying good-bye to June.

"She'll be fine." Justice assured Carol as she sat on the kitchen island. Carol was making lunch for those who couldn't. She was supposed to be helping, but Carol wouldn't have it that day. She knew the girl just needed to talk. "She was like this when we left him behind. She'll either find a new replacement or be fine the moment he walks back into this place."

"I don't like the sound of the replacement part of what you just said." Carol said giving the girl a stern motherly look. Justice bowed her head.

"That's how it's always gone." Justice said sadly. "June lets herself get close to him, then she pulls away. I thought it was going to be different this time. But you saw him. He looked almost heartbroken."

Carol smiled up at the girl. "You sure know a lot for such a young girl. I'm guessing it's the way you where raised."

Justice smiled back at her. "Yeah, I was raised by June and pretty much Daryl. That was till I was old enough to do a few things on my own. Then it was just me, myself and I."

"Not much of a childhood." Carol said a bit under her breath.

Justice shrugged. "I was kind of an outcast back home. Didn't have friends. Just my books. Carl is probably the first friend I had."

Carol smirked at the girl and could see Justice's cheeks turn a light pink. "He's a good kid. I'm glad you two became friends. And you help a great deal with Judith."

At the sound of her name, Justice glanced down at the video baby monitor to see the baby was still fast asleep. Justice had become very attached to the child. This had sparked the friendship between her and Carl. If it wasn't for that baby, Justice would still be sitting on her porch, reading whatever book she had gotten a hold of that day. She owed more to that baby girl than any one knew.

"Here, why don't you help me with this casserole?" Carol said patting the girl's leg. Justice smiled and jumped down to help. "It's for you and your sister."

Justice's head shot up and looked at Carol a small tear trying to make an escape and she quickly wiped it away. "Thank you Carol."

"Don't thank me yet." Carol said with a smirk. "You're going to be making it. It's about time you start learning to cook anyways."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Justice carried the warm casserole dish too her home. She wasn't surprised to see June sitting in the same spot she had left her in that morning. She shook her head, took the casserole inside, and placed it in the oven. She then went back out on to the porch and sat down next to her sister.

"You need to come in side to eat." Justice said as she leaned into June and placed her head on her shoulder. June didn't say a word to her sister. Just wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissed the top of her head, and nodded. Justice got to her feet and June slowly followed. June led her to the kitchen table and sat her down. Then went to grab the casserole. She made them both plates and sat down across from her sister.

June took a bite then smiled up at Justice. "Carol is a good cook."

Justice blushed. "I made it. I mean with Carol's instructions."

June reached over the table and took the girl's hand. "You made this?"

Justice nodded and June smiled at her. "It's good. I'm proud of you. Don't let me forget to tell Carol thanks for teaching you. It's something I wouldn't be able to teach you."

Justice giggled. "Yeah I know. You burn spaghetti."

June laughed and flung a fork full of food at her. Justice laughed and did the same thing to June. It was good to see her sister laughing again. She knew June was going to be ok. Even though the smile didn't quite make it to her eyes. Justice knew then, that June had a secret and it was on the verge of coming out. She just prayed it didn't have to do with Daryl. She couldn't handle any more June and Daryl drama.

June and Justice started eating smiling at each other from time to time, when there was a scream from out side. June jumped to her feet, knocking the chair back behind her. Justice looked up at her sister with fear in her eyes. They where both thinking the same thing. The roamers got in. June rushed to the front door and almost sighed in relief when she saw that is was only a fight.

"Stay here." June said knowing Justice was only a few feet behind her. June rushed out to the street where every one was gathering around the fight. It was Rick and Jessie's husband. They where rolling around on the ground fighting for control. Every so often getting a lucky punch in. Jessie's husband got control as he tried to choke Rick out. Jessie started to walk up to them but June stopped her.

"Not a good idea." June said put Jessie pushed her away and attempted to get Pete off Rick. Instead of helping, Jessie got a backhand to the face. June quickly went to Jessie's side as Rick rolled Pete over and was now in control.

June heard Justice try to stop Carl as he went to pull his dad off. Rick pushed Carl aside. He landed not far away from Jessie and June. Justice and Enid rushed up to Carl's side and helped him to his feet.

"I have to stop him." Carl demanded. Justice stood in his way.

"It's only going to get you hurt." Justice protested. "They are in their own world right now. They aren't going to realize who is trying to stop them. Getting involved at this point is just stupid. We have to wait till one of them gets pulled out of their head."

Rick rolled over and put Pete in a chokehold. Justice turned her face away and looked at June. It must have brought back a few memories. Fights where some thing that had happened a lot in their house before. July, their father, Daryl, Merle. Some random friend of July or Daryl's. There was always a fight and usually it had started over the simplest things. From the last beer, to claiming some one else's game. To June.

Jessie cried out for them to stop. Saying over and over that she didn't want this. June almost smirked to herself realizing what was going on. Rick had taken a liking to Jessie, and he was finally going to put a stop to Pete beating her.

"Stop it." Deanna said when she finally reached the fight. "Stop it right now."

For some reason that pulled Rick out of his head. But he wasn't about to give Pete the satisfaction that he was done with him. "Touch them again and I kill you."

"Damn it Rick! I said stop!" Deanna demanded.

"Or what?" Rick said pulling a gun on a few of the men, who had taken a few steps towards him. "You going to kick me out?"

Not thinking, Justice reached down and took Carl's hand. She knew if Deanna said yes. That meant Carl and Judith would have to go as well. Carl didn't say any thing. He just looked down at her hand and tightened his grip on it.

"Put that gun down Rick." Deanna said calmly. She knew the man had a short fuzz from being out there for so long. But she had never seen this coming.

"You still don't get it." Rick said lowering the gun. Until he started on a rant. "None of you do. We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones who live. You, you just sit and plan and hesitate. You pretend like you know when you don't. You wish things weren't what they are. We'll you want to live? You want this place to stay standing? Your way of doing things is done. Things don't get better because you want them too. Starting right now, we have to live in the real world. We have to control who lives here."

"That's never been more clear to me than it is right now." Deanna said and June held her breath. Sometimes Deanna needed to watch what she said. She had away of digging when things where bad already.

"Me? Me? You… you mean.. You mean me?" Rick said with a sarcastic laugh. he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Your way is gonna destroy this place. It's gonna get people killed. It's already gotten people killed. And I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen. If you don't fight, you die. I'm not gonna stand by and…"

Rick never got the chance to finish his crazed rant. Michonne seemed to come out of nowhere and hit Rick in the back of the head. Knocking him out cold.

"Every one back to their houses." Deanna demanded. She then looked at the men standing around her. "Take them both in. I have a lot to consider."

"Aden and I told you they were bad news." Nicholas at once started chirping in Deanna's ear.

"Shut up Nicholas." June growled at him. "I'm sure you ran just like you did the last time. Aden told me how you just left them. Maybe if you had their guts, they'd all still be alive."

"No one wants to hear from the town slut." Nicholas growled. Deanna stopped and glared up at him.

"I never want to hear you talk to her like that again." Deanna said sternly.

"Might as well blame her for his death." Nicholas demanded. He just never knew when to stop.

"Nick." Spencer warned. When he realized Nicholas wasn't going to stop Spencer finished for him. "June left Aden for one of them. So what. We all saw it happening. Even Aden. She had nothing to do with what happened. You and I both know it."

Deanna slowly turned and looked at June. "Would your answer change?"

June looked her square in the eyes. "No."

Deanna nodded and headed for her house again, ignoring Nicholas and Spencer's bickering. June put an arm around Jessie's shoulders and started to lead her to her house.

"Justice?" June called. Justice let go of Carl's hand and rushed up to her. "Take the others back to Jessie's house. See if you can get it picked up. I'll see if Carol will look in on all of you. I think Jessie is going to need a bit of time."

"I'm fine." Jessie protested but June shook her head.

"I know your not." June said, "I know better than most would."

June walked past Carol, who nodded at her. She had heard what the woman had said. She didn't have to be asked. She took Sam and lead him back to her house.

June lead Jessie the rest of the way to her house, and put her down on the couch. She went to the bathroom and got out witch hazel and a cotton ball and headed back down to Jessie.

"Here." June said handing the items to her. "Apply ever two hours. It will take the swelling and the bruise down."

Jessie laughed and took them from here. "Such a simple fix. That would have been helpful many times before. How did you know?"

June sat down next to the woman. "I grew up with my brother and Daryl. And I once got into a bad relationship. I let him hit me a few times before I couldn't hide the bruises any more."

Jessie looked at the girl in shock. Out of all the women in the community, June was one that didn't look like she'd let a man hit her. "How did you get out of it?"

June smiled. "Daryl. I was only sixteen when it happened. Young and stupid. I had been avoiding Daryl and his brother for weeks, hoping it would get better. Daryl would try to pick me up from school. He'd try to stop me in the woods. We only lived a mile apart back then. So avoiding him was hard to do."

Jessie listen to the girl and had a feeling this was the first time she was admitting to this happening. But she still wasn't sure where she was going with this. Even though the hitting was the same, Jessie was married to Pete. June was just dating a boy.

"Well a friend of mine saw Daryl waiting outside for me after school. Knowing I'd never say anything, she went and told him." June took a deep breath. "He waited there at the school till the boy came out. He didn't even stand a chance. Daryl had him pinned. And he just kept beating on him. I kept asking him to stop but he didn't. Not till he nearly killed the boy. He then took me to his bike and drove me home. How he never got arrested for that one I will never know. I was so pissed off at him. Where did he get off stepping into something that wasn't his business? He was just a friend of my brothers that I had a bit of a crush on back then."

"Where are you going with this?" Jessie asked. She was starting to get a little annoyed with the girl. Acting like she knew what was going on in Jessie's life.

"My point is, when Daryl took me home, and I yelled at him for what seemed like hours. He said something that I have never forgotten." June said keeping her calm with Jessie. "All it takes is for some one to step in and show they care. And then maybe you'll make the right choice."

June smiled. "I didn't know what he meant back then. But I never went back to that boy. And the next time he tried to put his hands on me, I fought back. What I'm trying to say is, some times you need that one person to do what you couldn't. Fight back. Don't be too hard on Rick."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

Justice was once again at Carl's house. She had never felt at home anywhere since this whole thing started. It was as it was just one long nightmare that never ended. But sitting on the floor with Judith, while Carl sat on the couch reading a book, she felt safe. No safe wasn't the word. Not with everything that was going on in the community. Not with Deanna determined to get Rick kicked out of Alexandria. She more felt… content. Content with the way things where at that very moment, not with what was about to come. Sitting next to a very happy baby, and her best friend sitting only feet away from her. The only thing that would have made her feel better, was to have June and Daryl there too. Even if they where at odds.

"Is June going to the meeting?" Carl asked and Justice nodded.

"I believe so." Justice said as she sat up and crossed her legs. Judith quickly made herself a spot on her lap. "She won't let your dad leave. Him leaving means that you all do. And she won't let Daryl go."

"What if we had to leave?" Carl hesitated for a moment. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know the answers, but he pressed on any way. "Would you come?"

Justice looked down at her hands. "June won't leave. She'd just beg Daryl to stay."

"He wouldn't." Carl demanded. Justice was taken back by his sudden demand.

"I know Carl." Justice said as if him suggesting other wise was an insult. "He'd go with you, and she'd lose it."

Carl bit his bottom lip and looked down at Justice with mixed emotions. She could tell he was having a battle in his head.

"I can't leave my sister." Justice said as if reading his mind. He turned and looked anywhere but at her. He knew it was a stupid thing to even think. June was her family. Not him. Even though they had become good friends, she wouldn't just get up and leave her sister behind. He wasn't even sure if she could make it out there with them. She had been in the community for a very long time. They where both snapped out of the awkward silence when Rick walked in the front door. His face looking like it had lost a fight to a very angry cat.

Carl stood up when he saw his dad. Rick didn't even seem to notice that Justice was still sitting on the living room floor with Judith. He was more worried about his son, and what might come later on that night.

"Are you ok?" Carl asked as he gave his dad a hug.

"Yeah." Rick said, "Look I'm sorry."

He started to walk away but Carl called his attention back to him. Justice stood up with Judith and stood next to Carl. "We heard about the meeting."

"You're staying home." Rick said as if that finished the conversation.

"Is that what this is? Home?" Carl asked and Justice started to feel very uncomfortable being there for the conversation.

"Yeah."

"They need us." Carl said. "They'll die with out us."

Justice bowed her head, knowing that Carl wasn't completely wrong. She knew that Alexandria had been going on a string of good luck since the beginning. If something would get into the walls, the whole town would be lost. Rick eyed Justice as he walked up to Carl. He wanted to see the girl's reaction to what he was going to say next.

"I may have to threaten one of them." Justice never looked up at him. "I may have to kill one of them."

"You won't." Carl said knowing Justice's head flew up and glared daggers at his father.

"I might." Rick said still eying the girl.

"You have to tell them."

"I told them last night." Rick said bringing his eyes back to his son. They both knew they where pushing boundaries with Justice there. But Rick wanted to know where the girl stood. Even though she spent most of her time with Carl or Judith, she was still part of the community. Maggie had told him about the interview of June and Justice when they first came to Alexandria and how she had told Deanna that her answer had changed to a no. Even if Daryl left. The woman wouldn't take her, or her sister out of the safe walls of Alexandria to follow. Justice on the other hand seemed a bit torn. Rick wanted to know what she would want.

"What do you think about all this Justice?" Rick said after his and Carl's conversation. The girl seemed to be trying to block everything out. But Rick wasn't going to have it.

"June won't leave." Justice said shaking her head. "But she won't just stand by and let you all get kicked out. She has more sway with Deanna than most. She had always been a favorite. She can't lose him again. She'd be right there fighting with you."

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Because you're our family now."

It was starting to get dark and June was getting a bit nervous. The meeting was only a few hours away, and she was worried things wouldn't go well. Deanna wouldn't even talk to her earlier that day.

Justice walked into the house, quickly followed by the four older kids and Judith. June knew Carl and Enid, but the other two she didn't have the pleasure of meeting yet. Even though she had been in the community since the beginning, she had kept to herself except for meeting a few of Aden's friends.

Jesse came out from the kitchen and put her hands on her hips. "Where is your brother?"

"With Carol." Carl answered for the other boy. "Think she's cooking again."

"June, do you mind if we all hang out here for the meeting?" Justice asked with a hopeful look on her face. June knew why. From her room they had a perfect view of where the meeting was going to be held.

"No." June said and five sets of shoulders slumped in defeat. "You all are more than welcome to stop by when there isn't going to be a meeting you all can spy on. I really don't think any of you should be there tonight."

Justice sighed heavily and gave Carl a look that said she knew more than June did. It didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

"You can stay at our place." Jesse said with a smile. She reached out and squeezed June's upper arm. "Thank you."

June nodded as they all started to head out of the house. At once June grabbed Justice and Carl by the back of their shirts. They both froze and let the others leave. Telling them to go on with out them. Once every one was out of ear shot, June let go of their shirts and took Judith from Carl.

"Spill." June said with a baby on one hip and her hand on the other. "I know there is something more. And you aren't leaving this room till you tell me what it is."

Justice chanced another glance at Carl, who quickly shook his head.

"Ok, here's the deal." June said with a heavy sigh. "I'm right here, and I'm not an idiot. I can see right through this act of yours. Now you either spill or I ground Justice and take away all of her books. And I tell your father that you've been sneaking over the fence with Enid."

Carl's mouth dropped open. He didn't think any one knew about that. June's lip curled into a victory smirk. "I grew up with Daryl. You really think I couldn't track myself."

Justice groaned and plopped herself down on the couch. "Damn July."

Carl gave her an odd look so Justice decided to elaborate. "July was the one who taught Daryl to track. So of course he taught his little sisters."

Carl looked from Justice to June and back to Justice. "So did you know I was going over the fence?"

Justice nodded. Carl soon felt a bit awkward standing in front of the Bryant girls. He wasn't even sure if Daryl had noticed. But Daryl was a bit distracted. Between the loss of Beth, Terminus and finding June again, he wasn't the same.

"So, are either of you going to spill?" June asked raising her eyebrows at them.

Carl bowed his head. "We have a suspicion that the meeting isn't going to go very well."June wasn't satisfied. "My dad is going to try and change every one's minds."

"I know there is more." June said eying the boy as if seeing right through him. "You are both smart enough to know that was going to be the out come of this meeting. There wouldn't be any reason to spy on it, unless you two seem to know more than the rest of the people here. Which, since Rick is why we are having this meeting, and your family is extremely close, and you both spend so much time there. My guess is the both of you over heard something you shouldn't have."

"We talked to Rick." Justice said and Carl glared at him. "If you had to pick between this place with out Daryl or this place with Daryl, which would you choose?"

"There is a hidden meaning behind your question isn't there?" June asked. Judith started to get a bit fussy in June's arms. She quickly guided the baby's head to her shoulder and rocked side to side. Judith's eyes almost instantly started to get drowsy. Carl smirked realizing that June didn't even seem to realize what she was doing. It was second nature to her as she went on with the conversation. "You know for a fact that I would never leave this place. And I would do anything to make sure that Daryl and his family stays. So why are you asking me this?"

"So you'd do anything?" Carl asked and June's attention landed on him. She slanted her eyes at him at bit her bottom lip.

"I'd fight for you all to stay. You deserve to be here just as much as the rest of us." June replied. "Your father is talking about taking over the community isn't he?"

Carl didn't have to answer. The way both kids became uncomfortable with the question answered any questions she had. June sighed and handed a sleeping Judith to Carl. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She turned and headed back into the kitchen. She was going to need a bit of a drink for this.

Justice smirked over at Carl. "You have your answer then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June walked up to Maggie and placed an arm around her waist. Maggie jumped at the sudden contact, but quickly recovered. She smiled at the woman and put her arm around her. They walked down the street like that until they entered Deanna's back yard. There where already a lot of people there. This meeting seemed to bring every one out. June left Maggie by the wall as she went to sit with Jessie, who had saved her a seat. Jessie took a hold of June's hand. She was extremely nervous and was very worried about what was going to happen during the meeting. They all sat quietly. With only a few whispers being shared between worried community members. A lot of eyes where on Jessie and June.

When the night fell, Deanna took a deep breath. "We are going to start."

"Can we wait?" Maggie asked as she looked around the group. "There are still people coming. Glenn, Rick.

Deanna wasn't having it. "We are going to start. It's already dark."

Deanna went on to talk about what the meeting was about. Not about what had caused the fight the night before. but of Rick's actions. Eyes quickly darted to Jessie and she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as she tightened her grip on June's hand. Deanna then asked people to speak out on what they thought of the situation and what they would like to happen. Deanna kept eying June till she smiled at the young woman.

"June, what do you have to say on the matter. You have told me multiple times that you'd never leave this place." Deanna almost seemed to toy with her, knowing that member's of Rick's family where there, and her connection with Daryl.

June got to her feet. "I stick by what I said."

"Good." Deanna said glancing over at Maggie then turned to another community member.

"I wasn't finished." June said. Deanna's attention snapped back to June and she glared daggers at the girl. Deanna had hoped that she would have kept things simple. Made the community feel like she was still on Deanna's side. June took a deep breath and continued. "I won't leave Alexandria. No one should have too. When I first came here, I was broken. I'm sure most of you remember. It took quite some time before I warmed up to this place. And I was on edge with all of you. Even though I wasn't out there as long as Rick, I honestly don't think he acted out by means of hurting any one. He is a man of honor. A man built to lead and protect the people he cares deeply for. I believe sending him away would be a terrible mistake. You want him and his family here. You want them to belong, to become part of our family. Because once they have become our family, He will protect and care for us the way he does with his family. And the same goes for every one else in Rick's group. They protect what they love. And if Rick goes, they will all follow. You honestly cannot all sit here and believe they'd just stick around. Rick has saved them; I'm sure more often than any of them have admitted. Instead of talking about throwing them out. We need to be thinking on ways to make them more comfortable. Ways to make them part of us."

June sat and Deanna glared her down. June met her glare and never took her eyes away till Deanna turned to the next community member. "Tobin?"

June glanced over at Maggie and the girl smiled back at her. She knew at once that June was going to be fighting for them till the end. She wished she had known the girl before all of this happened. Daryl had never talked about her before. Except for one accidental drunken night at the farm. He had let slip that Maggie's eyes reminded him of some one. She never realized it had been June, till the girl looked up at her and their eyes met. They looked right at her and spoke what her lips could not say. She was with them till the end.

June let out a gasp when she spotted Rick. She seemed to be the first one to see the man. His face was covered in dark blood and had a body slung over his shoulder. Along with him, came the all too familiar stench of a walker. He walked up to the fire and dropped the body by it. Every one jumped back when they realized what it was.

"There wasn't a guard on the gate. It was open." Rick said looking at every member of the community.

"I asked Gabriel to close it." Spencer said when his mother turned on him.

"Go." Deanna demanded. Spencer took no time to leave. He didn't like the look in his mother's eyes. He had made a big mistake and she knew it.

"I didn't bring it in." Rick said taking his chance to talk to the community. "It got inside on its own. They always will, the dead and the living, because we're in here. And the ones out there… they'll hunt us, they'll find us, they'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us. But we'll kill them. We'll survive, I'll show you how. You know, I was thinking… I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives?"

June bowed her head. Rick had them all thinking till that last part. Know she wasn't sure if he could talk himself out of this. But Rick kept going. He just spoke confidence and despite what he just said, he was keeping every one's attention.

"But I'm not gonna do that." Rick said and it seemed like the whole community let out a relieved breath. "You're gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready…but you have to be. Right now, you have to be. Luck runs out."

Rick stopped in front of Jessie and June as he finished. June smirked at him and slightly nodded. Rick glanced over at Carl who nodded. June had made her choice, and it was them.

"You're not one of us." Some one said as they walked up to the brick opening to the yard. Every one looked up to see Pete. They all could tell he had been drinking. There was also something shiny in his hand, but the dark hid it from their eyes. "You're not one of us!"

"Pete, you don't want to do this." Deanna's husband demanded. He had always been the peacekeeper of the community. June instinctively put Jessie behind her. Protecting her from what ever was about to go down.

"Get the hell away from me, Reg." Pete demanded. That's when June saw the sword. She walked up to Reg and attempted to pull him out of the way.

"Pete, just stop. You're making things worse." June protested. As his eyes bore daggers over her shoulder to Rick.

"You have no room to talk slut." Pete said pushing her hard into the brick beside him. Her head hit hard and at once felt things start going dark. Her sight became tunneled as she watched Pete try to push Reg out of his way. In his drunken stupor, he had forgotten the sword in his hand and as he pushed Reg away, the sword easily sliced into Reg's throat. All chaos broke out as Deanna rushed to her husband's side. Abraham took Pete to the ground and handed the sword to June, who was still fighting to stay aware of what was going on. Her vision was slowly getting fuzzy and there was a deafening ringing in her head. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as she watched Reg slowly die in Deanna's arms. She could here Pete yelling something repeatedly. Sounding like a broken record hooked up to broken speakers. June blinked a few times and slowly let herself drop to her butt. With her back against the wall. Deanna looked up at Rick and said something. With out hesitation Rick pointed his gun at Pete and pulled the trigger. The sound made June jump and the noise was too much for her head to handle. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she was out cold.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

June opened her eyes to the bright light of the morning sun that found its way through the small bedroom window. She yawned and stretched, lifting her hands over her head and her tight pajama shirt lifted just enough to show her flat stomach. June felt some one turn next to her as they placed a callused rough hand on her stomach and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Bout time you woke up." Daryl teased as he lightly kissed her lips. "Thought you where going to sleep through the morning."

"I thought about it." June said with a playful smirk as she lightly kissed him back. Daryl chuckled and got out of bed in all his naked glory. He looked over his shoulder and winked at her, knowing she had been eying every inch of his backside. He walked into the master bathroom and stopped at the doorway. "You gonna make me shower alone?"

June smiled and slowly got out of bed. She raised her pajama shirt over her head and lazily let it fall to the floor. Daryl let his eyes roam over her body with a smirk plastered on his lips. He held his hand out to her and she gladly took it as he led her into the bathroom. He turned on the water and ran his hand under the showerhead as the water slowly started to get warmer. Never getting hotter than a lukewarm.

"Damn it." Daryl cursed. "Justice used up all the hot water again."

June cuddled up to him and lightly kissed his chest. "Better make this a fast shower then."

"You need to remind her she's not the only one in this house." Daryl protested. "What's the point of a thirty minute shower? Soap, water, repeat if needed. Can't be that hard."

June laughed and shook her head. "She's almost a teen babe. Get used to cold showers from here on till she's off to college."

Daryl growled again and turned off the water. "We'll have to put this on hold till tonight."

He placed a playfully rough kiss on her full lips and headed out of the bathroom. But not before he smacked her butt. June jumped and let out a squeal. He chuckled and started to put his clothes on for the day. June sighed a bit as she looked in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was a complete mess. Looked like she was going to be rocking the mom bun again that day. She found the only hair tie she had left and pulled her hair back. Not even caring that it was sticking up in random places. That was the joy of the mom bun. Once you put the rest of the hair in a messy bun, the messier the front the cuter the bun. Or that's what she kept telling herself.

"Girl, if you don't get out of that bathroom, we are all going to be late… again." Daryl called from the bedroom. June pulled at the bun a few more times then came out of the bathroom. Daryl chuckled at her hair as he buttoned up the light blue button up shirt. Of course, he had cut the sleeves off. If he wore sleeves at all, it was because June had forced him too.

"Leggings and an oversized tee day?" Daryl said raising his eyebrows at her. June put her hands on her hips. He was playing with her per usual.

"My wardrobe has nothing else in it." June said with a sweet smile. "Better go make sure Justice is ready for school. I'll be down in a bit."

"Yeah. I've heard that one before." Daryl said as he headed out of the bedroom. "An hour later…."

"Go!" June pointed towards the door with fake anger. Daryl chuckled and shut the door behind him with a loud thud. He walked down to the kitchen to find Justice sitting at the kitchen island with her latest teen smut book and her trusty headphones on. Daryl wasn't sure how the girl still had hearing left. They never seemed to leave her ears. Daryl waved his hand over the book interrupting Justice from her reading.

She closed the book, saving her page with her thumb, and hit him in the arm with it. And as she had never been interrupted, she went back to reading. Daryl shook his head. He walked up to the coffee pot and made himself a cup and a to go cup for June.

"Your welcome." Justice said with a smirk. She had once again made them coffee. She sighed heavily and put the book down.

"My god." Daryl said in sarcastic surprise. "She does come up for air."

"Funny." Justice said rolling her eyes. "Can Mom take me to school today? I'm really tired of the bike. And hearing all my friends tell me that my dad is hot. It's really gross."

Daryl chuckled. "So I'm the hot dad huh?"

"So not helping." Justice said with a disgusted look on her face. June hurried down the stairs and started going through the fridge for anything to eat. She had forgotten to go to the grocery store for the third day in a row. The fridge was starting to look very empty.

"You here that babe?" Daryl asked taking a sip of his coffee as he handed June her to go cup and an apple. "I'm the hot dad."

June looked him up and down then nodded. "I can see it."

"Can you two possibly act like normal parents?" Justice asked even more grossed out than she had been before. "Or can I start walking to school?"

June winked over at Daryl then kissed him. "Have a good day at work. I'll see you on my break."

Daryl grabbed her and brought her into a hug. He kissed her neck and let her go with a little nibble on her ear. "You get to take the child to school. She's not a fan of having a hot dad."

"Dear god, I'm going to wait in the car." Justice said as she grabbed her book bag and headed out of the house. June wasn't too far behind her, knowing she was already late for work.

"Love ya." June called over her shoulder to Daryl.

"Same." Daryl replied as he watched his girls leave for the day. He took one last sip of his coffee and placed the cup in the sink. He headed out the door, making sure he locked the door behind him, and walked up to his bike. His other lady. He ran his hands down her then jumped on and brought her to life. Off to work he went.

"Billy get that bean out of your nose. That's not a choice." Justice said as she rushed over to the four year old. She pushed on the large bump in his nose. "Blow."

The boy obeyed and the bean shot out of his nose and bounced across the table. The other preschool students sitting at the table let out a protest and all jumped back from the table. It was only nine in the morning and it was already turning into a long day. Two of her staff had called in sick, meaning that she was having to jump from room to room; making sure her other staff didn't get overwhelmed with the hyperactive children.

June picked up the bean and tossed it in to the trash, then turned back to the young eighteen year old girl, who was supposed to be helping make an art project with eight of the preschool children. She was busy leaned up against the wall, texting on her phone. June walked up to the girl and took the phone from her hands.

"Hey!" she protested, then lowered her head when she realized who had taken it. "Sorry Miss June."

"It's going in my office Carly." June simply said as she walked out of the room. She dropped the phone off in her desk before she headed off to the next room. The toddler room. Where the demon spawn seemed to have all been pumped full of sugar before coming to daycare. She walked in and at once regretted her choice. The ten toddlers where running around the lunch tables as their two teachers tried their best to corral them. June flipped off the light by the door and at once, the toddlers froze.

"Story time?" June suggested.

"Please!!!!" Mary said in a deflated voice. June nodded and walked farther into the room. She sat down on the carpet. She was soon fighting off toddlers as they all fought to be able to sit on her lap or as close to her as they could. June started to assign each one an animal on the rug. A few of the toddlers threw a tantrum for not getting an animal they wanted, but soon June had the room quiet.

"Miss Mary, would you like to pick us out a book?" June asked with a satisfying smile on her face at the pure shock written all over her two staff member's faces. Mary jumped to action and brought her Pete The Cat. June inwardly groaned. She hated the book. When she had first purchased the books for her daycare she thought they where cute. Now each and every one of her kids from two up to seven where obsessed with Pete.

"Yeah! Pete!" the kids exclaimed a few stood up and did an excited dance. June gave them a stern look, and at once, they sat back down ready for them to hear about Pete.

Daryl leaned over the engine of a Ford Explorer as the woman who owned the car stood way to close for Daryl's comfort. It had been the third time that month that the woman had come in. Each time Daryl never saw a thing wrong with the vehicle. He stood straight up and put the hood down with a load bang.

"She looks just fine Missy." Daryl said. He took his filthy dirt and oil-covered rag out of his back pocket and wiped his hands off. It didn't do much good. His arms where covered in grease.

The woman sighed and followed him around the garage as Daryl attempted to get his personal space back. "I swear. It seems to know when you're under its hood. Never acts up."

"It's cause he's so scary lookin with all that hair in his face." Daryl smiled when he heard her voice. He was starting to worry that June wasn't going to be able to get away from the daycare that day. The woman looked up and eyed the woman who had just interrupted her attempts at the mechanic. She was dressed in a pair of maroon leggings with a baggy off the shoulder off white sweater with maroon rings around the elbows.

"Hey babe." Daryl said throwing the dirty rag at her. "I got a pot of coffee going for ya."

"You are a life saver." June said as she walked past him. She placed a kiss on his cheek and slid the rag back in his back pocket.

"If you hear the noise again, try to record it." Daryl suggested. The woman looked at him with thin lips and nodded. She got into her car and pulled away with out saying another word to him.

"Misty was back again?" June said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Daryl said back as he returned the smirk. "You think she'd come up with a better excuse to show up than a funny noise. Isn't that hard to pop a tire or something."

"Now don't be giving out ideas." June said with a laugh. "You'll have all the ladies rushing in with ruined tires. You just look so damn hot covered in all that filth and grim. You should pick Justice up after work. She'd really love you then."

Daryl chuckled. "Rick and Michonne asked us over for diner tonight. Judith still not taking a nap? Or biting?"

June sighed. "I don't know what to do with that girl some times. Maybe it is the girls I have in her room. She doesn't seem to care for them much. Think I had her spoiled when I was in there."

"Teach them your magic or some shit." Daryl said and June burst out laughing.

"My magic?"

"You know." Daryl said as his cheeks turned a bit pink. "You have a way with the kids most people don't."

June filled her to go cup of hot coffee and spilt a bit on her shirt. "Damn it. I'll never get that out!"

Daryl chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. June turned in his arms to face him. She looked down at her shirt and groaned. He had just gotten what ever was all over him, all over her shirt. "You know since it's already stained."

"You're impossible." June said kissing his cheek again. "I've got to get back to the little bundles of screaming joy. I'll see you tonight. and don't you dare take a shower till I get home."

Daryl's eyes darkened. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Daryl slid a finger through the back belt loop of June's dark wash jeans as they headed up the side walk to the Grimes's household. He smiled and winked at her when she gave him a quizzical look. He seemed to be in a very playful mood since she saw him at the garage.

"Ick, guy's come on." Justice protest from her place behind them. "It's bad enough I have to sit through a whole night hanging out with Carl. Let's not make me throw up before I actually need to."

June turned on her daughter and gave her a stern look. "You and Carl used to be close."

"Yeah back when we where in diapers." Justice protested.

"Enough Justi." Daryl said and Justice hung her head. Daryl didn't scold her often. And if he did, it was because she was pushing her limits. "Give the boy a break. He lost his mom, most people don't bounce back from that over night."

"Abraham did." Justice said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well, Abraham is a different breed all together." Daryl said and June smirked over at her husband. He wasn't lying. She had never met any one quite like Abraham. Or the rest of their friends in the neighborhood.

"Just be nice this time." June scolded. "Last time you had that poor boy nearly in tears. And he's not a crier."

Justice sighed. "Fine."

Daryl raised his eyebrows at June. Then nodded towards the front door. June returned his nod and all the Dixon's walked on up to the front door. Daryl gave it a hearty knock and they waited for some one to answer.

The door flew open and there stood Carl. He rolled his eyes and walked away from the door, leaving it wide open.

"Is that any way to great a friend?" Daryl said reaching in and grabbing the boy in a playful headlock. He roughed up the boy's short brown hair. Carl groaned in protest as he tried to hide a smile. Daryl led him into the living room still in the headlock and playfully pushed him down on the coach where Michonne was sitting. "See if I get you a birthday present this year."

Michonne smiled and playfully pushed Carl with her elbow. "Are you being mean to Daryl again?"

"He started it." Carl said with a smirk. "I'm just paying him back for years of torture."

June smiled. She walked up to Michonne and gave her a quick hug. "Where's the hubby?"

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Late. Again. I swear he's secretly a workaholic. Always work no play."

June chuckled and sat down on the small chair not far from the couch to continue her talk with Michonne. Daryl and Carl kept up a playful banter while Justice sat as far away from Carl as she possibly could. She did feel somewhat sorry for Carl. He had lost his mom in childbirth with his sister and not even a year later; his dad had met Michonne and moved her in with them. Even though Carl got along with Michonne, Justice could tell he was still uneasy about the whole thing.

"Daryl did you hear what Michonne was just telling me…." June started but Michonne gave her a stern look. June quickly shut her mouth.

"Carl, why don't you take Judith and Justice up to your room for a while?" Michonne said in a sweet tone Carl knew all to well. It was her do not ask questions, just do what I say tone of voice. He picked up Judith from her play pin then turned to Justice and nodded his head towards the stairs. Justice hesitated until she saw Daryl glaring daggers at her. She got the picture. The grownups needed to talk. She followed Carl up to the second floor landing, where he stopped and put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

"Andrea is the other lawyer in Merle's drug case." Michonne said in a cautious tone. "We all know how brutal she can be. It doesn't look good for Merle this time."

"He was gonna get put back in eventually." Daryl growled. "Maybe Andrea can finally put him in his place. I can't bale him out any more."

"And he sure the hell isn't moving back in with us." June demanded. "I'm sorry. Love your brother to death, but our house smelled like his stench for months."

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah well, he's always smelled bad. We didn't shower much. Looks like he still don't. What's he looking at this time? Weeks? Months?"

"Try years." Michonne replied and the room became deadly silent. Carl looked over at Justice who seemed a little shocked at what she was hearing. She wasn't very fond of her Uncle Merle, but she was still close to him in an odd sort of way. He always seemed to know what she was thinking before she could say it, and always called her out when he did. He had always been around. Even if it was for short periods at a time. Some how he always found his way back to their house with a small gift for Justice each time. Her mother always made her hand the gifts over to Michonne or Rick. But she never really understood that Merle was in trouble a lot. Her parents must have been really good at hiding that from her.

Carl nudged her arm, stood, and headed for his room. Justice slowly followed. She didn't want to hear any more of the conversation going on down stairs. She walked into the room and looked around. He had changed his room a lot since the last time she was in it. but they had also been nine. His room had a large bookcase bed frame, full of comics, books, movies, and video games. All put in sections and organized by series or alphabetically. The floor wasn't covered in clothes like most bedrooms of kids their age. It was organized. Everything had its own place. Justice ran her fingers over a few of the books and comics.

"I didn't take you for an anime kind of guy." Justice said with a sly smirk when she came to a few manga she recognized. Carl blushed as he put Judith on the floor and handed her a plastic waffle ball. "Or Poe. Or H. P. Lovecraft. Aren't you just full of surprises."

Carl looked down at his hands. "I blame you. I saw you reading a Lovecraft collection on the bus. Thought I'd figure out why you are always reading him. I got hooked."

Justice smiled over at him. "He's good to get hooked too. But the manga?"

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Justice shook her head at him.

"It's just another form of a comic. Just a novel version." Carl said as his cheeks turned bright red. "If you promise not to tell every one at school, I'll do your home work for a week."

Justice burst out laughing. "Dude, your grades suck. I may ask to do yours so you don't tell people I was in your room."

Carl rolled his eyes and Justice nudged him with her elbow. "Don't look like I just snapped your favorite video game in two. I was kidding."

Justice took one of his books off the shelf and sat down on his bed. If she was going to be there all night. She might as well get some good reading in.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

June sighed as she walked into the baby room to relieve staff for their breaks. She was hoping that the hour would go by fast so she could have her own. But she could hear the babies crying all the way down the glass hallway. The moment she graced the room with her presence, Amy grabbed her purse and headed out the door with a friendly good luck. June looked up at the other blonde girl in the room. She smiled sweetly at June, but her eyes couldn't lie. Her usually twinkling blue eyes, where tired and worn.

"What's going on Hun? You look tired?" June asked and the girl smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm fine Miss June." She said picking up one of the babies and holding them close to her. The crying baby instantly calmed.

"You have a gift there Miss Beth." June said as she headed for an upset Judith. "Hey, Judith."

Judith let out a defeated cry as she clung to June and rubbed her face in her shirt. June smiled and brought the baby close to her. She patted the babies diaper and soon her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was out.

"My god, I've been trying for ages to get her to sleep." Beth said with a defeated sigh. June smirked as she set the baby down in a crib. "Don't feel bad. She's a stubborn one. And she doesn't trust new people. She'll be attached to you in no time."

"You think so?" Beth asked with a slight smile. June nodded towards the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I do. Because you are just like me." June said walking up to the young girl. She moved a stray blonde hair out of the girls face. "You get to know them. You learn what works for each baby. Not use the same tricks over and over again. You'll soon learn Judith. And before I know it, she won't even know who I am."

Beth smiled as she put the baby in her arms down in the crib next to her. "She is a sweet heart. I hope Maggie and Glenn's child is as sweet as her."

"There is no way it can't be." June said with a smirk. "It's parents are pretty great people. But It will have a mischievous streak that's for sure."

Daryl leaned up against the door frame as he watched June and Beth interact with the babies. June had a gift, he couldn't deny that. It was almost a disappointment that they only had one child. She would have been a great mother of multiple children. But running the daycare made her a sort of mom to all sorts of kids. There wasn't a kid in the area who didn't come through the daycare at some point. He scanned the room till his eyes landed on the sleeping Judith. He had kind of hoped that the child would have been awake when he had come in. he was quite fond of the little girl. He was her godfather after all.

As if the small child sensed he was around, she started to stir. June rushed to her side and did her best to keep the child asleep. But luck wasn't on her side. The little girl opened her eyes and smiled out threw the bars of the crib at something behind her. June turned and smirked when she saw her husband. She picked Judith up and took her to Daryl. She excitedly held her arms out to him till he took her in his arms. She then cuddled up to his shoulder.

"Never would have thought Daryl Dixon would be good with kids." Beth said in awe.

"He's only good with her." Justice said walking up behind her father. "I mean I turned out ok, but you know practice."

June put her hand on her hips and glared at her daughter. "What are you doing out of school young lady?"

Justice bowed her head and mumbled something under her breath.

"Speak up girl." Daryl seemed to growl. "Don't think a dog could have heard that."

Justice rolled her eyes. "I got into a fight."

"Tell her with who." Daryl said trying to hide a smirk. June glared at her husband. He almost seemed to be hiding pride in the fact their daughter had just gotten into a fight.

"With a boy who was trying to pick on Carl." Justice said with a heavy sigh. "I know Carl could handle himself, but he wasn't doing it. So I sort of stepped in."

"Must be the Dixon in her." June said pointing an accusing finger at Daryl. Daryl only smirked in response. His blue eyes hidden behind the long hair he refused to cut. "We'll at least you finally decided to play nice. But no more fights. Or I'll box your years every day till your thirty."

Daryl smirked at the small twang June got to her voice when she got upset. It usually wasn't very noticeable until she was frustrated. And then it was time to move out of her line of fire, cause she meant business."I'm going to take our little trouble maker to Rick's after this. Apologize to Carl for making him look like a pussy."

"Dad!" Justice scolded. Daryl just shrugged and handed Judith back to Beth.

"I'll see the both of you at home." June said kissing Daryl lightly on the lips. She turned back to the babies who had surrounded her feet and Daryl once again smiled. June needed another baby. They had Justice at a fairly young age. June was still in her thirties. She could easily still get pregnant. He was pulled out of his thoughts with a hard elbow to the ribs. He turned to see his daughter smirking up at him. She winked then headed towards the exit. Daryl sighed heavily. His daughter had an annoying way of being able to read his mind, just like her mother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

June got home and walked into her house. She found the couch and let herself drop on it. She quickly kicked off her shoes and covered her face with her arms. She was enjoying the silence. Daryl had in fact picked Justice up from school and had taken her to Rick and Michonne's house. Knowing him and Rick, they where talking about absolutely nothing. Just random topics Rick pulled out of thin air, and Daryl was quietly listening and putting his two cents in when he felt like he had something to say. June knew she might as well meet them over there, but she needed a few moments to herself, where there where no screaming kids. No complaining staff and no interruptions from her family.

A loud crash came from her kitchen and June jumped. She sat in the silence that came after for a few seconds till she heard the shuffling footsteps of some one walking around in her house. She grabbed the closest solid item, a ceramic lamp and quietly got to her feet. She started to head toward the kitchen when she heard the knob of the front door jiggle. Her heart seemed to stop as she saw the shadow of a figure standing outside of the door. She decided that it could have been Daryl and he had forgotten his keys. She put the lamp down as quietly as she could and went to the door, her eyes never leaving the direction of the kitchen. Her hand took hold of the brass knob. She slowly twisted it and pulled the door open. The moment she did, she felt some one grab her shoulder and pull her back. June looked over her shoulder and screamed. She fought against the man that now had a hold of her. His face was torn and his jaw exposed showing each and every one of his rotting teeth. His eyes where foggy and dead. And the rotten flesh smell that came from him made her want to puke. He let out an animal like growl as he leaned into her and took a good-sized chunk out of her neck.

OOOOOOO

Daryl sat up in his seat. He could feel Aaron's eyes on him. He mentally cursed himself. He must have been talking in his sleep. He glanced over at the other man, and sure enough, his eyes looked at him. Full of concern.

"What?" Daryl asked and Aaron smirked.

"Nothing." Aaron said still smirking at Daryl.

"Ok, I'll bite. What did I say?" Daryl asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket. He only had a few left.

Aaron shrugged. "Not a thing."

Daryl eyed him. He didn't believe the man. But if Aaron wasn't going to tell him, then he was going to let it go. They had been on the search for the man in the red poncho since they had seen him the day before. He had made camp a mile or so from where they had decided to stay for the night. Aaron had been keen on making sure this guy was a fit for Alexandria, and so far, they hadn't seen much. He was smart though. He seemed to have many survival skills.

"Should we go check to see how he's doing?" Aaron asked breaking the awkward silence. Daryl nodded. He knew he didn't have to say more. Aaron was soon learning that Daryl was a man of few words and little trust. He had to have trusted Aaron enough to go on the road with him. but not enough to hold up much of a conversation.

Daryl and Aaron got out of the car and quietly made their way through the woods to where they had last seen the man in the red poncho. They where getting close to the camp sight when Daryl raised his hand, to let the man behind him know that something caught his eye. He pointed down to the ground at multiple footprints.

"Walkers?" Aaron whispered and Daryl nodded. Aaron smiled proudly at himself that he was able to tell. He was starting to pick up a few things from the redneck. Daryl kneeled down next to them and looked in the direction they where heading. They weren't going towards the campsite, but they where too close for comfort. Daryl cursed and stood up. He got to his feet and headed towards the campsite at a much faster pace. Aaron quickly followed. When they reached the campsite, there wasn't any one in sight. There where still many things left behind, telling Daryl that the man had left in a hurry. But not before picking up things he saw as a necessity. Daryl quickly checked the ground. He couldn't tell where the man had gone. There where a lot of other foot prints of other people. They weren't alone. And most looked fresh.

Daryl took a chance and headed north. They seemed to be the only prints that had left on their own. Aaron faithfully followed behind him. Daryl was sure that if he lead him into a herd of walkers, Aaron would follow at his heals. They walked for an hour or so with no sign of the guy in the red poncho. They followed the footsteps till the brush got too thick to find foot prints. There where trails through out the brush, but it was hard to tell if they where made by walkers or a person. So Daryl took an educated guess and kept heading north. There seemed to be a structure ahead of them threw the last line of trees. If it had been Daryl, he would have checked it out. They walked through the trees and Daryl smirked over his shoulder at Aaron.

Nothing looked wrong or out of place. Other than the fact that it looked like it was still in good condition. Daryl should have known it was too good to be true. That many food trucks just sitting around untouched. But he trusted Aaron too. They where going to need food. It was too good of an opportunity to let slip through there fingers. Daryl agreed to put a hold on the search for the man in the red poncho and go check out the food trucks. He heard Aaron talking to him and paid enough attention to the man to keep up somewhat of a conversation. Put once the Door to the trucks went up all at once and he got an eye full of walkers Daryl started to panic. He had to get home to his girls.

He almost froze at the thought that ran threw his head. His girls. He shouldn't have been so surprised about the thought. He had thought of them as his girls since the day he held Justice in his arms the first time. And June way before that. But now they where actually his. He fought his way to the abandoned black car, with Aaron hot on his heals. Once the door was closed, and they where both locked in, Daryl was starting to wonder if he'd ever get to see June and Justice again. He didn't even seem to realize he was going to get out of the mess alive, till he, Aaron and their rescuer where on the other side of the fence. He had gone through the usual with this man. And was completely caught of guard when he realized the man knew Rick. But all that he could think about was getting back to June and Justice. What he didn't expect to find when they reached Alexandria was the chaos of Rick shooting Pete and finding an unconscious June lying not far from Pete's then dead body. Not a single person seemed to realize June was laying there till he dropped his bow, walked over Pete's body and took June in his arms. Rick looked down at him and ran a hand over his face. In the heat of everything that had happened, he didn't see June collapse. The last thing he remembered was Abraham handing June the sword.

"June?" Rick asked and Daryl glared up at him.

"What the hell happened to her?" Daryl growled.

"She was fine a second ago." Abraham said talking a little louder than he usually did. His ears where still ringing from the gun shot. "Pete pushed her pretty hard into the wall. But she was took the sword from me."

Daryl picked the girl up and started to head towards the infirmary. He couldn't believe it. He was gone no more than two days, and his friends had let him down a bit. He had hoped they would have cared for her like she was one of them.

When he got to the infirmary, he was surprised as some one stepped in front of him and opened the door. He looked up at Rick and nodded his thanks. He was still a little angry with him, but once he realized every one that had been at the meeting from his family had followed him to the infirmary.

"I'll take a look at her." Rosita said when Daryl set June on one of the beds not already taken by Tara. Daryl had to do a double take when he saw her. He could have sworn he saw her eyes flutter a few times. But when he looked again. She was motionless.

"What happened to her?" Rosita asked and Daryl at once turned on his friends. "Yeah I'd kinda like to know too."

"I think she was trying to protect Rick honestly." Carol said as she walked up to June and petted her hair the way a concerned mother would. "She tried to stop Pete along with Reg. Pete pushed her into the brick wall and she seemed stunned. I never saw her pass out."

"I had handed her the sword only a few seconds before you showed up." Abraham said. "Didn't think she had hit the wall that hard. But by the size of the goose egg on her head I'd say that was one hell of a hit."

Rick shook his head. "I should have seen it. I am sorry Daryl. I thought she was safe behind me."

Daryl seemed to be ignoring his friends as he took June's hand in his and sat down next to the bed, as Rosita looked her over.

"As long as there is a bump, she should be ok. It's when there isn't that you have to worry." Rosita said with a sigh. "Other than the bump and a few scratches from what I'm guessing was the brick wall on her back. I'd say she just took a really hard hit. I'm sure she'll come around eventually. I'm guessing I'm stuck with you for a while?"

Daryl just glared up at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to the others. "Some one may want to tell Justice that she's here. I'm sure after the gun shot she's worried sick."

"I'll go tell her." Daryl said getting to her feet.

"Naw, sit down. Stay with her." Rick said putting his hands up to stop his friend. "I'll go get her. She's with Carl and Judith. I want to check on them any way."

Rick headed out of the infirmary, while every one else stood around in an awkward silence. They had never seen Daryl look almost vulnerable. Sitting next to June looking like he was on the verge of tears. It was all starting to hit them on how much June had meant to him before. They had all heard the story and saw the bubbling romance start between the two friends. But by watching Daryl they got the full story they had never been told. Daryl Dixon had been in love with this woman.

Justice broke the silence as she rushed into the infirmary, followed by Carl. She took one look at her sister and the man sitting next to her. She took a few steps towards Daryl then surprising every one took a swing at him. Daryl moved out of the way just in time. He grabbed her arm and brought her down into his lap. He took a hold of her other wrist causing her arms to cross across her body.

"You should have been here instead of running off!" Justice screamed as she fought against Daryl. She tried to throw her head back to hit him, but he had his head pressed into her back. "You should have been here!"

"I'm sorry Justi." Daryl said in a soft voice.

"Don't you dare apologize!" Justice growled. "She needed you and you where gone! Just like when we left with Tony. You should have come with us! You should have stopped us!"

Daryl felt his heart stop in his chest. He had been putting that blame on himself since the moment he watched them drive away. But having her say it made his guilt so much worse. He let go of her and Justice turned on him. She beat on his chest and Daryl just let her. His blue eyes full of pain and guilt. Carl reached out to grab her but Daryl held a hand up to stop him. He knew that Justice needed to take her frustration out on some one. And he'd rather it be him than Carl.

"Jesus, she's just passed out." Rosita finally broke the silence, causing both Justice and Daryl to remember there where other people in the room and the whole scene had been witnessed by Daryl's friends. Justice stopped her attack on Daryl's chest and sunk into his arms in a fit of tears.

"Hush girl." Daryl said calmly. "She's goin to be fine. She'll be waken before you know it."

Justice shook her head and tried her best to wipe her tears away. "I've never been with out her."

Daryl hugged the girl tight. "I know."

He felt like telling her that he was there. Telling her the truth about who her parents where. But he couldn't make himself do it. not in front of every one else. How would the others take to knowing that Justice was his. He couldn't believe he had never seen it before. and it had taken a damn dream to make him see it.

OOOOOOOOO

Daryl woke with a start and not five seconds later June woke screaming. She started to kick the covers off of her and her arms flew out in front of her like she was trying to push something away from her. She felt some one grab a hold of her arms they forced her into the bed as some one else grabbed her legs as they tried their hardest to hold her still.

"June!" a voice called out to her. It was a bit gruff as it growled at her. "Calm down. Your ok."

June fought till she realized that who ever had pushed her back had pushed her into the uncomfortable mattress of the infirmary. June stopped fighting as her foggy vision cleared, and the faces of Justice and Maggie came into view to her left. They looked a bit taken back at what they where seeing.

"It was just a dream June." The voice said again. but this time it wasn't so harsh. There was even a hint of worry. June looked up and saw Daryl staring back at her. "You're safe. Nothin is going to get you here."

June could feel the sweat rolling off of her face. It had all been a dream. But she couldn't exactly remember what it was about. Only that what ever it was about scared her to death. "Where am I?"

Daryl gave the girl an odd look. "The infirmary. What the hell where you dreaming about? Thought you where going to jump right out of that bed."

"A fucked up one I'm guessing. Cant remember it." June replied as she tried to smile. Daryl let go of her arms and let her sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Take it easy." Rosita said glaring at Daryl. "Let her have a few moments to breathe Daryl."

Daryl glared at the woman but took a few steps back from June. Rosita rolled her eyes. The man had been pushing her buttons all day. If Rosita looked June over, Daryl was right there, watching over her shoulder. She had stepped on his feet a few times, hoping he would get the hint. He acted as if he never saw it.

June looked around then gave Daryl and Rosita an odd look. "Why the hell am I in the infirmary?"

Rosita gestured for Daryl to tell the story. She needed her space from the both of them, and Tara was going to be looked at again.

"Do you remember the meeting last night? About Rick?" Daryl asked. June nodded and squinted her eyes as the searing pain of her head against the brick came back full force.

"Pete had a sword. I saw it before the others." June said holding her head. "Then it gets fuzzy. When the hell did you get back? and when the hell did you decide to start talking to me again?"

Tara smirked from her bed across the room. "Hmm. I'm starting to like this girl more and more."

June winked over at her. "Glad to see you awake sleeping beauty."

"Awe you called me beauty!" Tara teased. Daryl glared over at her and Tara burst out laughing. "Calm down Daryl. I'm not going to steal her. I mean unless she's into that. Then you know."

June laughed then held her head. "Uh Tara, you make my head spin. And not in a good way this time."

Daryl quickly helped her lay back into the bed. June smiled up at him and touched his face. "You still haven't answered my questions?"

"I got here just in time to see Rick Shoot Pete and you laying on the ground out cold." Daryl said taking her hand in his and slowly placing it back on the bed. "I'd better go get Justice. Had to send her to Rick's last night or she never would have slept."

"You should have gone with her." Rosita smarted off to him. She then smirked at June. "If you get hurt again, leave the lost puppy at the front door."

Daryl glared at her and she gave him a look that said his glare didn't work on her. He let out a small growl before he leaned over June and whispered in her ear. "She's mine isn't she?"

June's breath seemed to catch in her throat as she started a coughing fit. She looked at him with wide frightened eyes. She knew he was going to run now. He had every right to never talk to her again. She had hidden the truth from him for way too long.

"We're going to need to talk." Daryl said as he walked out of the room. June burst into tears. She just knew what ever they had before, was gone. He'd never trust her again.

 **AN:** **So I had a lot of fun doing the AU in the last part two chapters and I've never done an AU story before. What would you all think if after I finish this, I do an AU version. kinda like Daryl's dream with June and Justice? Or a new OC?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead.**

June was avoiding him. And she was doing a damn good job of it. Daryl had gone to her house a couple times already that day, to find that no one was home. The place looked like no one had been there in a couple days. Not even Justice had come over to see Carl or Judith. She had been released from the infirmary the day after he had returned, and it was as if she pulled a disappearing act. No one had seen her. And that fact was starting to scare him. He couldn't even track her. That scared him even worse. June and Justice knew how to cover their tracks, just as well as he could track them. July had taught all of them well. But now June was using her skills against him. And that just wasn't going to fly. He was worried and he was pissed. Two things you never wanted combined in Daryl Dixon.

Daryl sighed and headed for Aaron's house. His bike had been parked there since they had gotten back, and he hadn't been there to check up on it. He had been so angry with June, that he had fixed it in a hurry, and there was still a lot of work that needed to be done on it. There wasn't much else he could do, till June and Justice decided to come out of hiding. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the street till he stopped in front of Aaron's house. His ears perked up when he heard the light airy laugh that he had grown up with, flow threw an open window of the house. His anger flared as he walked the rest of the way up to the house and banged on the door.

June jumped at the sudden demanding knock. She looked over at Justice and smirked. He had finally found them. But her smirk quickly turned into a frown when she remembered why she had been hiding from him. He knew the truth, and he was going to throw it all out there for Justice to hear. June wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to admit that this whole time, she had been Justice's mother.

"Do you want me to get that sweetie?" Aaron asked and June quickly shook her head.

"No, I'll take care of it." June got to her feet and quickly went to the front door, where Daryl was still knocking. June swung the door open and glared at Daryl as he was in mid knock. He quickly put his hand down and glared right back at her.

"You been here the whole time?" Daryl growled at her. June quickly took a step out side and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah well, figured you'd wanna take care of your lady a lot sooner than ya did." June snapped at him. "That's what ya normally do. Figured I might as well beat ya here. Ya know, since we got some talkin to do."

Daryl tried his hardest not to smirk at the full-blown twang she had gotten. Just like in his dream, she got her southern accent full force when she was frustrated. "What's with this attitude? What the hell could I have possibly done this time? Or are you just trying to pull away like you always do?"

June's face started to turn red as her anger built up inside of her. "Me! You're the asshole bangin on doors. I just got tired of hearin it. So let's get this over with. What the hell do you want? An apology?"

Daryl shook his head and took a few steps back. His anger was building up as well and he knew if he didn't cool it he was going to explode. "I don't want no damn apology. I wanna know the truth? Why'd you lie? Why the hell didn't you just tell me?"

"Would ya have stayed?" June asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot at him. "If you'd come over that night and I told ya the truth, would you have asked me to marry you back then."

"Hell yes I would have!" Daryl growled at her. June's breath caught in her chest as she saw the pure rage in his eyes. She took a few steps back and Daryl matched each one of them. He wasn't going to let her back away from him. He wanted answers. He hadn't planned to start a fight with her, but since she wanted it that way, she was going to get it. "I stayed by you the whole damn time. I coulda walked away at any time, but I didn't. I thought you knew me better than that June. Why'd ya even have to second guess me?"

"Cause you're a Dixon that's why!" June screamed at him.

Daryl took one more step closer and bent down so his eyes where level with his. "Fuck you."

"Did that already sweet heart." June glared back at him. "And look what we got from it."

"Best damn mistake I ever made." Daryl spat at her. June's eyes widened in surprise as his words sunk in. She shook her head as a tear made its escape and made a trail down her cheek for the rest to slowly follow. She hated to cry in front of him. She knew if he saw, he'd instinctively wrap his arms around her. No matter how angry he was, he couldn't stand to see her cry, and at that moment, she wanted him mad.

"Damn it June." Daryl growled as he placed a dirty hand behind her head, and brought her face to his chest. "Don't start that cryin shit. I didn't mean to lose my cool. Didn't come here to start a fight. You had me worried is all."

June wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I lied. I wasn't ready. So I just figured you wouldn't be. And even though I know you are so much better than your father and brother…. I just… I was scared they'd talk you out of it."

"Yeah well. I think I proved I coulda handled it." Daryl said and June nodded into his chest.

"Over and over again. Just told the lie for so long. Couldn't tell the truth."

"Tell it now." Daryl said pulling her away from him. "We all deserve the truth."

OOOOOOOOO

Justice was sitting in her room with Carl. He was sitting on the floor, going through a few of the cds that had been left by who ever had lived there before. Justice was on her bed, her nose in the latest book she had found. They hadn't said more than a few words to each other since the meeting. Not after her attack on Daryl. Carl had seen a side of Justice that he didn't know she had. She had frightened him a bit. The way Justice had admitted never being away from her sister, made him realize that she was lucky to still be around. That if June hadn't have protected Daryl then June hadn't have protected her, she would have died at the beginning. And he found it hard to stay close with her. He didn't want to add her to the list of people he cared about that he had to watch die.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Carl asked remembering the question's his dad had come up with at the prison.

Justice looked up from her book and shrugged. "Not as many as you. I don't really keep count."

"So you have killed walkers?" Carl asked and Justice nodded. "Well yeah, I'm sure any one that has been out there long enough has. They've survived this long for a reason.

"How about people? Have you killed any one?" Carl asked and Justice put her book down.

"No I have never killed any one." Justice replied with an annoyed huff.

"Why?" Carl pressed on knowing that Justice felt a bit uncomfortable.

Justice looked down at her hands. She fiddled with her nailed nervously before she looked back up at him. "Because I missed."

Carl's eyes widened as he looked at the girl in surprise. "What do you mean you missed?"

Justice shook her head. "It's not important. June is a better shot than I am."

Carl knew what Justice meant. She had missed the shot and June did what Justice couldn't. Carl didn't want to make her upset, but she had peaked his curiosity. Maybe she was a survivor. "What happened?"

Justice sighed and slid off the edge of the bed so she sat next to him on the floor. She put her head on his shoulder and he put a comforting arm around her. "It was a couple weeks before we came here. One of the men in the group we where with had gone a bit crazy. He thought a few of us had gotten bit. In the middle of the night, he just started to kill people. I woke up to him standing about me. I grabbed my gun and shot. I don't know how but I missed him. June heard the gun, woke up and shot him. There where twenty of us then. But only seven of us made it out that night. We came here shortly after."

Carl could tell that she was crying. He pulled her closer and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Justice let out a sarcastic laugh as she wiped away her tears. "It seems so silly now. With every thing you and your group have gone through. My story seems so stupid."

"No it doesn't." Carl said and he rubbed her arm. "We all have our stories. None of them are stupid. We've just had a different way of surviving. I'm sure if we had found this community sooner my story would be way different. Just like yours would be if you and June would have gone with Daryl that day."

"Justice, suppers ready." June called from down stairs. June quickly jumped away from Carl and wiped her face. Hoping she didn't look like she had been crying. She looked down at Carl and smiled.

"Wanna stay for whatever my sister has come up with." Justice asked and Carl smirked.

"That depends on what kind of disaster she had decided to make this time." Carl said and Justice burst out laughing. The last time Carl had stuck around to eat with them, June's pantry mix hadn't turned out the best. Not to mention she had over cooked it a bit. She was usually better with fresh ingredients. Growing up the way they had, they couldn't always afford to go to the grocery store. So June would go to the garden or she'd have to go hunt.

Justice led the way down the stairs and froze when she saw that June wasn't alone down stairs. Carl would have bumped into her if he hadn't have been paying attention. He was going to snap at her for stopping so soon, till he saw why she had. Daryl was in the kitchen with June. He had an elbow on the counter next to her as he leaned against it. He had a slight smirk on his face as he had a hand full of peas in his hand and was one by one throwing them at June. June glared over at him and smacked his hand, causing the peas to drop out of his hand and all over the floor.

"Well looks like you have a bit of a mess to pick up Dixon." June said as she took his chin in her hand and shook his head back and forth. Daryl playfully batted her hand away.

"You knocked them outa my hand." Daryl said and poked her side as she tried to walk past him. "I'll let you do the cleaning."

June put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Daryl Dixon don't make me scold you. Pick up the damn peas or you can go with out my amazing cooking."

"Who's cooking?" Daryl asked with a chuckle. "If I remember right, you sat your ass right there on the island while I cooked the damn rabbit."

"But my canned peas are amazing." June said as she took the bowl of cooked peas and headed for the kitchen table. She looked up at the stairs and looked a little annoyed to see Justice and Carl standing there watching. "Hey Carl. I didn't know you where here. Did you come in through the window again?"

Daryl looked up from the floor, where he had been picking up the peas. "Something wrong with the front door?"

Carl blushed and shook his head. "I've never climbed in through the window."

June raised her eyebrows at him. "Remember who you're talking to Carl."

Justice blushed as well and looked down at her feet. "The night of the party. You came in through my window to get my clothes. Rick didn't want problems with Aden."

Carl snickered. "Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Daryl and June smirked at each other knowing that she hadn't been the only one sneaking in through windows that night. Even though every one knew June had not been there before Daryl walked in. he had gone to his bag sitting on the floor by the couch, took out a shirt then headed up the stairs with a pair of black woman's underwear peaking out of his back pocket. Rick had even made the comment that she could have used the front door. They weren't going to judge. Daryl knew better. They may not have judged but they'd never let him live it down either.

"You stickin around Carl?" Daryl asked with a look that told him he wasn't exactly wanted there that night.

"Sure he is." Justice said as if Daryl's question had no purpose. "He usually does if he's here this late."

June and Daryl exchanged another look. Justice wasn't liking this one bit. She felt like she had missed something. June quietly set the rest of the food down on the table and gestured for the others to sit. They all ate in an awkward silence. Daryl and June still exchanging glances.

"Ok. What's going on?" Justice asked as she slammed her silverware down on the table. Both Daryl and June jumped at her sudden out burst. Carl on the other hand just kept eating. He had been watching Justice out of the corner of his eye, and had a suspicion that the girl was going to explode eventually.

"What are you going on about?" June asked sternly.

"Don't pull that crap with me." Justice growled at her sister. June opened her mouth to scold her sister, but Justice wasn't going to put up with a scolding right then. "You two haven't been so flirty with each other since I was really little. And the last time we sat down for a meal together, with you two all quiet like, it was cause Daryl wasn't going to be coming back for a while. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Justi…" Daryl started but Justice put her hand up to silence him.

"I aint talking to you?" Justice demanded. Daryl clinched his jaw and glared at the girl threw his long bangs. "Now I want answers."

June bit her lip and glanced over at Carl who was still eating in silence. Acting like he wasn't paying attention to the drama happening in front of him. June looked down at her hand and nervously started to bounce her leg. Daryl reached over and placed a comforting hand on her knee. June's eyes shot up to his face as she tried to hold back tears.

"Awe hell June, you promised." Daryl almost seemed to growl at her.

"Don't get mad at her!" Justice demanded as she shot out of her chair. Carl froze mid bite. He looked from Daryl to Justice and slowly put his fork down. Things where about to get very interesting.

"Do you want answers or not?" Daryl growled.

"Daryl." June warned. He ignored her and glared the youngest Bryant girl down.

"No June, the girl wants answers." Daryl said taking his hand off her knee and throwing it up in the air. "By god give em to her."

"She'll tell me when she wants too." Justice demanded. "Maybe if ya weren't so hot headed and stubborn she'd have told me by now. So shut your mouth. All ya seem to be doing is making things worse any ways."

"Justice Faith!" June scolded. "You sit your little butt back in that chair and apologize this instant! Daryl's done nothin wrong. I have!"

Justice sat down at once and rolled her eyes. She had a feeling this was coming. After Daryl went off to be with his brother, he came around less and less. He'd come back for a few days. A week if they where lucky, then June would find away to push him away again. And sadly the only two constant people Justice had had in her life where June and Daryl. But once Daryl started leaving more, June was all she had left. Justice had hoped that finding him after all this time would have changed her. but Justice was wrong. June never changed. She was a creature of habit.

"I really didn't want to have this conversation with Carl here." June said calmly. "That's why Daryl and I have been so quiet. We have something we need to talk to you about. But since you seem so keen on making a big deal about this… then we'll just say what we gotta say."

Carl shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Whatever June was about to tell Justice, he was starting to wish he could miss. She would have told him about it eventually any way. But now that he was brought up, he couldn't just leave.

"I've actually tried to tell you this before, just couldn't make myself tell the truth after all these years." June said as she let out a defeated sigh.

"God will you save the over dramatics and just spit it out already?" Justice growled. Daryl could help but smirk, her short temper was pretty familiar to him.

"I'm your mom!" June spat out. "I lied on the birth certificate."

"Yeah right. And Daryl's my father right?" June said as she burst out laughing. She looked from June to Daryl and stopped laughing when she realized the shock they both had plastered on their faces. "Oh my god. Daryl's my dad…"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

Justice sat back down in her chair, unable to believe what she had just found out. She looked over at Carl, who was looking back at her in pure shock. Daryl was her father. It almost seemed impossible. Even though he was the closest thing she had to an actual father, she never would have guessed that the rumors had been true the whole time.

Justice looked up at Daryl and glared at him. "All those times you used to get mad at me for calling you dad. And you where!"

"He didn't know." June said looking down at her hands. "I lied to both of you. I was young and scared. I didn't think Daryl would be able to handle being a dad, because I wasn't ready to be a mom. So I lied to every one. Mom and Dad just went with it. Hell they where messed up most of the time, they probably thought you where theirs."

Justice shook her head and glared at her sister. "You two raised me. Pretty sure you could have handled being parents. You could have said something a long time ago. You should have said something."

June bowed her head and Daryl placed a comforting hand on her knee. "She thought she was protecting both of us. It was stupid. But before you came along, I wasn't around as much. Got into a lot of shit with Merle."

Justice glared at Daryl. "Don't start stickin up for her now."

Carl coughed into his hand and scooted back from the table. He had never heard any one mouth off to Daryl like Justice had that night, with out getting an ear full from Daryl. And Daryl could get scary when he wanted too.

"I'm not stickin up for her Justice." Daryl growled. "But I've had a few days to wrap my head 'round everything. I sure the hell didn't want to believe it when she told me. And I didn't till I was away from here. I know it's a shock. But that doesn't give you the right to talk to either of us the way you have been all night."

"Don't start playin daddy now Daryl." Justice growled back at him.

Daryl got to his feet. He placed both hands on the table and leaned over it so his face was inches away from Justice's. His blue eyes boring into hers. "I was more of a father to you than any one else, with out even realizing I actually was your father. And I didn't put up with you mouthin off back then, and I sure the hell wont now little girl. So sit your ass in that chair and listen to what June has to say. Or we will do things the hard way and I'll duct tape your mouth shut until June is done talkin. We both deserve the truth. And we are goin to get it."

Justice glared back at him. Carl gulped as he watched the silent battle between them. Then smirked as he saw the small resemblance between them. He imagined it was like watching him and Rick when they had an argument. Justice saw his smirk and turned on him at once.

"What?" Justice demanded and Carl burst into laughter, causing the other three to look at him as if he had just gone mental. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"You and Daryl." Carl admitted. "I can't believe no one has seen it before. You are just like him."

"I aint nothin like him!" Justice demanded then smirked herself. "Shut it boy, no one asked you."

Daryl chuckled and sat down in his chair. "Damn, I musta been blind for fourteen years."

June smiled from Daryl and Justice. She reached over and took Justice's hand in hers. "I'm sorry I lied to you Justice. I should have made it right a long time ago. And I tried to tell you that day in the car. But after you said you found the birth certificate I just couldn't tell you the truth."

"Are you for sure he's my dad?" Justice asked then chewed the inside of her cheek. She knew what she was thinking was going to get her into trouble, but she had to ask none the less. "I mean, ya kinda had a reputation."

June blushed. She looked over at Daryl who was no help. He leaned back in his chair as if waiting to hear what she had to say as well. "I dated a lot. But I'd only been with one man. There isn't any one else it could have been."

Daryl almost flipped out of his chair when she spoke. "I'm callin bullshit."

"Call bullshit all you want." June snapped at him. "I've only been with you. Ask Tony. Was with that boy for how long? Nothin ever happened with us. Why do you think he hated you?"

Daryl smirked at her and she glared back at him, knowing he was thinking of the couple times Tony had caught them together. She was glad he didn't bring it up. She was already saying things Justice and Carl didn't need to hear.

"I went to Daryl a couple days before I ran off to college." June said deciding telling her story was the only thing she could do at that point. "I knew a few weeks after that I was pregnant. I didn't wanna believe it. So I sorta just ignored it. I kept goin to classes, then July lost his baby and wife. Thought that was my opening. A couple months later, you where born Justice. I panicked. I was twenty two years old. And didn't think I could do it. so I dropped out of school. Came home and made a plan to take you to an adoption agency. That's when Daryl had heard I came home and came to see me. I practically pushed you on him Justice. This poor little nameless baby, that I was planning on givin up. but you two had some sort of bond. I could see it in his eyes. I thought he would have figured it out then."

June glanced over at Daryl. He was biting at his nails and looking at the table as June talked. He gave no sign on how this new information was affecting him. "He named you on accident, I may add. And as he held you and I sat next to him, for a split second, I almost told him the truth. Then he asked me to marry him. I panicked. I knew if I had told him, he'd run. So I tried to push him away. But he stayed. He came almost every day. He took care of you, just about as much as I did. I'll never forget the first time he changed a poopy diaper."

Daryl smirked. "You where a smelly baby."

Justice did her best to hold back tears, but they came any way. Everything was hitting her all at once. She looked over at Carl who was watching every one's reactions.

"Merle figured it out once." June said and Daryl tensed at the mention of his brother. "He confronted me about it. told me he knew a Dixon when he saw one. Threatened to tell Daryl the truth, or offered to marry me and keep my secret. July just happened to hear it. there was a huge fight. And I thought that was it. I was going to tell Daryl that day, but when I went there, both Daryl and Merle where gone. I thought Merle had told him. Daryl didn't come around as much after that, and I thought it was because he knew. Most of the time, I had to go find him. then the day all this happened, and Daryl went back to our house to find you, Merle told me he had never told him. he went back for me. Not knowing he was saving his daughter. I didn't tell him till the day Aden died, and I was too drunk to keep my mouth shut. I should have told you both from the beginning."

"Yeah you should have." Justice said wiping away her tears. June's eyes shot up to look at her. "But you did tell us." Justice then turned to Daryl. "So you knew since Aden died?"

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "No. She told me you where hers, but didn't just hinted that I was your dad. At first I thought you where Merle's kid. You gave me that damn smirk I'd seen him give me. But I had a messed up dream when I was on the road with Aaron. That's when I realized you where mine. People always told me I looked like Merle when I smiled."

"Merle?" June looked at Daryl as if he had just grown two heads. "That's nasty. I'd never touch that man."

"What was the dream?" Carl asked receiving a glare from Daryl. Carl had never seen Daryl open up as much as he did that night. And the fact he admitted a dream had made him realize he was a dad, peaked his curiosity.

"A world with out all this shit." Daryl finally admitted after a few seconds of debating silence. "Where June didn't lie and we where a family. And you where a dork."

Daryl reached over and ruffled up Carl's hair. "June had a daycare, people where still alive. It was pretty fucked up actually."

Carl smirked over at his friend and realized that Daryl was a whole different person when June and Justice where around. His guard was down and he allowed himself to be himself. He was starting to wonder if losing June and Justice at the beginning didn't make him the way he was.

"We'd better get back, before Rick sends out a search party." Daryl said getting to his feet. Carl followed then paused to look down at June and Justice.

"Why don't you both come stay with us." Carl suggested and the room fell silent. "Your family. We all stick together."

June smiled up at Carl. "I think we need a bit of time before we jump into the big move. But I'm glad to hear you think of us as family."

Carl shrugged. "You became family the moment we met you."

"I'll walk over with you." Justice offered. "I'm having Judith withdrawal."

Carl and Justice headed out of the house and Daryl stayed back a bit. He looked down at June and put a hand on her shoulder. "Glad you told us."

"Are you mad?" June asked looking down at her hands.

"Naw." Daryl replied. "Cant be mad at something I shoulda seen a long time ago. You where right though. When ya placed that baby girl in my arms. I knew it back then. Aint no other way to explain that feeling. That bond. Just didn't wanna see it."

June stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I should have said yes."

"Naw. You where right to say no." Daryl admitted. "We didn't know what we wanted back then. It woulda ended badly."

June nodded into his chest and held on to him tighter. "Are we going to tell the others?"

"Some day." Daryl said calmly. "If Justice and Carl haven't already told them. Think we need to figure some things out ourselves."

June took a step back from him and gave him an odd look. "Like what?"

Daryl shrugged. "Like what the hell we are going to do about us."

June bit her lip and did her best to hid a smirk. "Us huh?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Justice walked into the house with Carl to see Rick and the rest of the group sitting around the living room talking. They all went silent when they saw the two. Rick got to his feet and glared down at his son.

"Where have you been?" Rick asked. Justice took Judith from him and smiled.

"Sorry. I stole him." Justice replied as she bounced Judith on her hip. "We stole Daryl too."

Rick seemed to calm a bit, when he realized that Carl had been safe with Daryl the whole time. After the whole ordeal with Reg and Pete, the community was on edge when it came to the group. and the group was on edge. They weren't sure who they could trust at that moment. Even if it was Justice or June. Both had shown their loyalty to the group, but they had been in the community pretty much from the beginning. Pete had been considered a friend.

"He had to put up with June and Daryl's cooking." Justice said and the group looked at her a bit amused.

"Daryl can cook?" Glenn asked with a slight smirk as the redneck walked into the house. He froze, realizing that he had been the topic of conversation. Glenn's smile widened. "So you've been holding out on us."

Daryl glared down at Justice who smirked back at him. "What you been telling them girl?"

"That you cook." Justice said with a knowing smile. She knew what he had been thinking. That she had told the group that he was her dad. "I mean I could tell more if you'd like."

"Naw lets not shock them more then we gotta." Daryl said nudging her with his elbow. "Ya can stay here if ya like. When I left, June was getting into the wine cupboard."

"Surprised you didn't stay. She may need to be put to bed again." Carl said and Daryl chuckled.

"She's a big girl. Wasn't enough left anyways."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June walked into Deanna's house and sighed, realizing she was probably the last one to get to the meeting. She wasn't even sure what the meeting was about. Just that Rick had called it, and said every one needed to be there. She spotted Daryl sitting at one of the windows and winked at him. They hadn't talked since she had told him and Justice the truth the night before. but the moment she saw him, her stomach flip flopped. Just like it had when she was younger. Since the day she had developed feelings for him. he hadn't been the only one to grow feelings when she was fourteen. Before he had just been July's friend, a guy that always seemed to be around. Then he had found her hunting in the woods. He took his shirt off after she had stripped it to get rid of the ants. She had never looked at him before that day. But as he stood there shirtless, her stomach did the flip flops that soon became familiar to her whenever she saw him.

Daryl nodded her over to where he was, and the flip flop happened again. She wondered if he ever had the same feeling when he saw her. she slowly walked past Rick and gave him a shy smile as she made her way to Daryl.

"Late as usual." Daryl teased. June leaned up against the wall next to him and smiled.

"Not late with everything. Lucky you." June teased. Daryl's eyes shot up at her.

"Did you think you where?" Daryl's heart stopped as he watched her smirk down at him. after learning that Justice was his, the fear of it happening again after what had happened between them a while back had been on his mind. Not to mention the dream he had had. He remembered wanting to give her another child in the dream. But with the world the way it was now, he didn't want to chance it. not with what had happened to Lori.

"Wouldn't know." Justice said with a shrug. "Not late yet."

"Great." Daryl growled. June playfully nudged him.

"I'm on it now dork." June said with a laugh. "I mean not yet, as you'd better wrap that shit next time."

Daryl shook his head. "Who said there will be a next time?"

"Oh there will be a next time." June with a wink. Daryl didn't have a chance to reply as Rick started explaining why they where having the meeting. June knew the conversation with Daryl was long from over. She had gotten the upper hand with him once again and she could tell it was driving him nuts. As Rick explained what was going on June watched the people of the community. Most of them looked frightened. She was too. A whole horde of the dead where in their back yard was something that should scar any one. Even Daryl seemed a bit on edge.

"My team, we saw it early on. " Heath said to the group after Rick explained what he and Morgan had seen. Back when we were on one of those first scouts, finding out what was around here. There was a camp at the bottom. The people, they must have blocked the exits with one of those trucks back when everything started to go bad. They didn't make it. They were all roamers. Maybe a dozen of them. June was with us back then."

Daryl and Rick glanced over at June, who nodded.

"No one's been back since?" Maggie asked and Heath shook his head.

"I don't know about June."

"Didn't see the need too." June replied. "The game stayed away from the area."

"DC, every town worth scavenging are all in the other direction." Heath added. "And I never really felt like having a picnic next to he camp that ate itself."

"So all the while the walkers have been drawn by the sound and they're making more and more sound and they're drawing more in." Michonne said sounding a bit defeated.

"I shoulda taken care of them when we first found them." June said shaking her head. "Back then didn't see the need to waist ammo."

"And here we are." Rick said with a heavy sigh. "Its not your fault June. Now what I'm proposing, I know it sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. One of the trucks keeping the walkers in could go off the edge any day now. Maybe after one more hard rain. That exit sends them east. All of them. Right at us. This isn't about if it gives, it's when. It's gonna happen. That's why we have to do this soon."

"This is…" Carol started as she looked around the room. June had learned a short time ago that Carol's sweet demeanor was all an act. Yes she was sort of the den mother of Rick's group. but she there was so much more to here than what she was showing the community. Knowing this June could see through her terrified act. "I don't even have another word for it. this is terrifying. All of it. But it doesn't sound like there's any other way."

"Maybe there is." Carter spoke up and June rolled her eyes. she had never really cared to much for the man. He never really had a clear head on him, and had to have an air tight plan before he made any sort of move. It was also why he never went out on runs. There where to many what ifs in every plan. "I mean, couldn't we just build up the weak spots? I could draw up plans. I worked on the wall with Reg. Construction crew, we can try and make it safe."

Rick shook his head. He was already getting a bit annoyed with the man. He had been locked away in the safety of Alexandria for too long. He didn't know what was really out there, and to Rick that made him dangerous. "Even if we could, the sound of those walkers is drawing more and more every day. Building up the exits wont change that."

"We're gonna do what Rick says," Deanna said causing June to jump. She hadn't noticed her standing at the other window as she just stared out into the town. "the plan he's laid out."

"I told you all, we're gonna have Daryl leading them away." Rick said going over the plan once more. June looked down at Daryl who shook his head at her. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he wasn't going to allow it as long as he was breathing. He wanted her and Justice safe with in the walls of Alexandria. "So who's in."

"No." Daryl growled when June moved away from the wall and took a step forwards. Rick turned to look at his friend and smirked when he saw June glaring the man down. Daryl held her glare with his own, but Rick could see Daryl squirm under her sharp gaze. He had never seen a woman be able to make Daryl seem so uncomfortable.

"She's a good shot." Heath piped up. "Saved my ass a few times. I'd want her with us."

"I said no." Daryl growled at Heath as he took his eyes off June and glared over at the man who had spoke.

"We'll talk." Rick said giving June a slight nod. Daryl's attention snapped back to his friend. He bit his tongue but Rick could tell he was wanting to protest. "Who else?"

Members of the community and Rick's group started to volunteer. June could feel Daryl glaring at her, but she wasn't going to let him win this battle. She wanted to help and felt responsible for not talking care of the issue way before the problem got almost unmanageable. When the meeting was finished, Daryl took a hold of June's elbow and lead her out of the door and down the street till they came to his house. Rick wasn't far behind along with the rest of their group.

"You aint going June." Daryl demanded. He didn't care that they had an audience. He was going to speak his peace no matter who was around.

"You don't own me Daryl Dixon." June growled at him. "I have every right to go. and you know I'm a good shot. You and July taught me."

Daryl shook his head. "I aint goin to let ya go. I'll lock you in the basement if I have ta."

"We need all the people we can get Daryl." Rick said trying to make his friend see reason. "And if she is a good shot, she'd needed."

Daryl glared at Rick. "I said no."

"You don't exactly have a say in the matter." June demanded.

"The hell I don't!" Daryl growled back at her. "I cant be out there worrin what the hell is happenin to you. Take watch with Rosita. That would be more than helpful."

Rosita put her hands on her hips and glared Daryl down. "I say let her make her own choices."

Rosita, Michonne and Maggie walked up to June and Rosita put her arm around the girls waist to show Daryl he wasn't going to win with out picking a fight with not only June, but the other three women as well.

"You really don't have a say in what she does Daryl." Carol said trying to reason with him as well. "We know you are worried about her. But she said you taught her to shoot. We all know she can handle herself now."

"Damn what is this gang up on Daryl day." Daryl growled getting more and more frustrated and knew his anger was going to over power his mouth very soon. "I don't want her out there."

"We need her Daryl." Rick said as if that was the end of the conversation. But soon realized he had touched a nerve with his words.

Daryl flung his hands up in the air in defeat. "No I need her here keeping our daughter safe!"

The moment the words came out of his mouth, Daryl knew he had said way too much. he had wanted to tell the group eventually, but not like that. Daryl glared a shocked June down. "Happy now. They all know your little secret. Justice is my daughter."

Daryl stormed into the house, leaving the rest of the group shocked. All eyes landed on June and she burst into tears.

"What a dick." Rosita said as she tightened her grip on June's waist. "Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

Rosita, Maggie and Michonne took June into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. They knew a few of the men would try to eaves drop any way, but they knew June was going to need a bit of girl talk. Even in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, girl talk was a necessity. Rosita sat June down on the toilet and got a washrag wet with warm water. She wiped away June's tears as the other two took a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Sooo." Rosita started and June shook her head.

"He didn't know till recently." June said knowing what Rosita was going to ask. "Justice just found out yesterday."

The other women just nodded. They were all still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Daryl had a kid. And not just any kid, but Justice.

"We where going to end up telling all of you eventually." June said with a small sob. "Should have known his anger would let it slip."

"So Daryl is a dad…." Rosita said still unable to let it all sink in.

"He was already the closest thing to a dad that Justice had." June said with a slight smile. "He had asked me to marry him when he first met her. I turned him down. Then he just sort of stepped up and helped take care of her. I think deep down he knew. Now you know some of why Daryl Dixon is a walking time bomb all this time. I sort of messed him up pretty bad."

"You can't put his actions on yourself." Michonne said and June shook her head at her.

"Sure I can." June said as she finally got her tears under control. "I've been messing with his head since I was eighteen. He wasn't always this way."

Michonne stood up and put a hand on June's shoulder. "Daryl is the way he is because he chooses to be. Not because of any thing you did. And now that I know Justice is his daughter, I can see it now. She takes after him a lot."

June laughed. "Thanks Michonne. I needed this. And no matter how hard I've denied it all these years. I see so much Daryl in her. In addition, that attitude. She's a Dixon for sure."

"Gotta love teen girls." Maggie said with a smile. Her mind drifted to her sister Beth. She started to realize why Daryl had been so adamant on finding her. Not only because she was a member of the family, but because she may have reminded him of Justice. That could have been why he took her death even harder than most had expected. He had lost Justice, then Sophia and then Beth. "Daryl will get over it. He's been through a lot with us."

"He hasn't told me anything." June said with a shrug. "I mean we haven't exactly had the time to talk about what has happened since it started."

Rosita looked from her friends to the girl. She was tempted to say something of what she knew about the lose the man had encountered. But that wasn't her place. "If Daryl isn't sitting on the couch when we come out. Check Judith's room. He seems to go in there when he needs to calm down."

"He used to visit me at the daycare when he was upset." June said with a smile. "That's how I knew something was bugging him. He'd just sit against a wall and either hold Justice or let the other babies crawl over him."

Maggie couldn't help but giggle. "I just can't see Daryl being good with kids."

"He wasn't till he met Justice." June informed them. She got to her feet with a heavy sigh. "Thanks ladies. I've never been that great with having close girl friends. But I think I can make an exception with all of you."

"You better." Maggie said giving the girl a hug. "You're stuck with us now."

June walked out of the bathroom and didn't even check the couch. She knew he would have gone straight to Judith's room. And that is exactly where she found him. Sitting on the floor with Judith in his lap. The baby looked up, smiled when she saw June walk in, and started to coo at her. Daryl looked up through his hair but said nothing. June walked up to them and sat down next to Daryl.

"I'm not mad." June informed him she put her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense but she didn't pull away from him. "I know you just want to protect Justice. I do to. That's why I want to help. She's safe here."

Daryl sighed and looked down at the baby in his lap. She had taken a hold of June's hand and was quietly gnawing on her knuckles. "I need you here to know that for sure. I just let you both walk away that day."

"You didn't know."

"That doesn't make it better." Daryl growled. "I shoulda protected the both of ya. And your mom got killed."

June looked down at her hands. "Momma got killed because of her addiction. She got out of the car to find alcohol and found a couple walkers instead. She even led them back to the car. I woke up to Tony yelling and shooting and Justice crying. I just grabbed Justice and ran. Hid with another family till Tony found us. We stuck together, finding more people along the way. Then some one said they where from DC. That they had family there. So we followed them here. There was about twenty of us at that time. Then we where sleeping in an old work shop and a man named Drew had lost his head. In the middle of the night, he started killing us off one by one. I had been sleeping right next to Justice and I woke up to her scream. I opened my eyes to see her shoot at him. but some how she missed. I didn't hesitate. Picked up my gun and shot him. We met Aaron shortly after. And he brought us here. We are both alive, because you and July made sure we knew how to handle a gun. And how to survive out there. You protected us with out even being there."

"Is any of this supposed to make me feel better?" Daryl asked and June shook her head. "No, but I know this is something we need to talk about eventually. Justice told me about the question's you ask. Seeing if we'd fit into the community. Carl had asked her a couple days back. I've killed a lot of walkers. That's how we made it this far. Justice and I both. A lot of the others in our group couldn't do it. So we did."

Daryl hid a smirk as he looked over at her. "You want me to answer the same questions?"

"No." June said and he looked up at her. He was really confused on what she wanted. "I want to hear what you've been through. What Justice and I would have been through."

Daryl thought about it for a moment. Then he started to tell her everything. He started with camping only a few miles away from where he had found June's car. He told her how Rick had handcuffed Merle to the roof of a building in Atlanta and how they had gone back to just find a hand. June smirked a bit at that one. Merle had always been a mouthy man. And she knew that mouth was going to get him in trouble. Daryl went on to tell them about how they lost Sophia and how he was determined to find her.

"She was so different from Justice." Daryl said as he picked at his fingernails. "So quiet. I had to find her. Carol needed her little girl back."

He then went on to tell her about meeting Maggie at the farmhouse and the rest of the family. How Carl had been shot, and all the craziness that was going on between Rick, Lori and Shane.

"Tell me about Beth?" June asked and Daryl shook his head no. "Please."

Daryl chewed on his lip in silence. He then looked up at June. "Yeah, alright. Back then, she stayed pretty close to the house. Didn't see much of her unless we where actually invited in. that didn't happen much. and I didn't go much. She was young about sixteen I think. Kinda reminded me of you. Of how damn independent you thought ya where. It wasn't till after the prison got over run that I realized how much she was like you. Hard headed. "

June wrapped an arm around his and hugged it to her had he talked. She could tell that Beth was still a tough subject for him to talk about. "How did you get to the prison?"

Daryl knew he had skipped over all of that. And he had hoped she wouldn't notice. But he told her any way. He told her about the trouble they had with the Governor, and how he had found Merle. He quickly told her about how Merle died. Left out the part where he had to shot his walker brother. She could put that together all on her own. She listened to him tell her how everything seemed to be going well at the prison till the sickness started.

"I would have lost my mind if Justice had gotten sick." June admitted. Daryl just nodded and went on with his story. He got up to the point where he and Carol had gone after the car that took Beth and stopped. He wasn't sure if he could go any farther. He had relived her death many times in his dreams.

"How did you get here?" June asked. Daryl looked deep into June's eyes and knew he couldn't talk about it.

"Aaron found us after that big storm." Daryl said simply. He put a hand on June's knee and gave it a small squeeze. "Thanks for this."

"For what?"

Daryl looked down at his hand that was sitting on June's knee and bit his lip. "For making me see that it was better this way. If you and Justice where with us. don't think I'd be here any longer. I'd of done something stupid to make sure ya both where safe. You where safer this way. Just glad to have my girls back."

June smiled and moved some hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then smiled down at Judith and brought her into a hug. "I never thought I'd be able to hold another baby."

Daryl thought of his dream and his stomach twisted at the thought. As he watched her interact with Judith, the feeling just got worse. She should have been a mother of multiple children. She just seemed so natural with children. Like she was meant to be surrounded by them. "You'd make a hell of a mom again."

June blushed and shook her head. "Naw, just good with other peoples kids. I was lucky not to completely screw up Justice."

Daryl shook his head. "No you shoulda had more kids."

June kissed Judith on the top of the head and stood up. "There you go getting baby fever on me again. I couldn't have had any more kids any way."

'Why's that?" Daryl asked and June smirked over her shoulder at him.

"Could you have handled more than one?" June laughed at the shocked look on his face then headed down stairs with Daryl slowly following. As they entered the living room, they saw that every one seemed to be waiting on them. "So I guess I'll be staying here during all the fun."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked. He knew Daryl would be mad at him, if he went against his wishes. But Rick knew they could use her.

"Yeah, Daryl's right. I should be here." June smirked over her shoulder at Daryl who just stared back at her. She looked back at Carl and Justice who where standing by the window. She winked at Justice then looked around the room. "I guess since most of you know this already, I might as well confirm it. Justice is our daughter."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Every one's eyes went to Justice. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I think we all knew." Carol said with a slight smirk. "Or at least I had a suspicion. She has his eyes and smile."

Justice smirked at Carol and the rest of the group seemed to smirk as well. How they didn't see it before, they never knew. Justice walked up to June and Daryl and wrapped her arms around June's waist. June hugged the girl close. Daryl put a hand on Justice's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he walked past them and into the kitchen.

"Welcome to the family." Rick said and June smiled over at Carl.

"Thanks. But Carl has already beaten you to the welcoming party." June said and Carl smirked over at her. "And before you ask us to move in. Carl has already beaten you to that too. But I think for now, we'll stay put. This is all still pretty overwhelming. You know hiding it from them for so long. Kinda still in denial that they know."

"She may not be moving in." Justice said with a smirk. "But I pretty much live here any way. You'll just have to put up with me a bit more."

"I think we can handle that." Rick said playfully nudging the girl. "You're good at keeping Carl out of trouble."

"Ha or better at not getting caught." Carl said with a huge smile. "You know being Daryl's daughter and all. She can be sneaky."

June burst out laughing. "Don't let Daryl take all the credit for that. I'm the better tracker."

"Lies." Daryl called from the kitchen. June shook her head and mouthed I am.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June stopped and watched every one working together to get the wall built. She had to admit that Rick had a good plan. Drawing the herd of walkers away from the community and blocking off the road so they could only go one way. Daryl was talking to Rick with his cross bow casually slung over his shoulder and a wheelbarrow in his hands. June had her hunting rifle at her side as Justice had a bow. June couldn't help but smirk at her weapon of choice. It wasn't a cross bow, but it was close enough to Daryl's weapon of choice. The young girl seemed want to take after Daryl more now that she knew he was her father. When she found the hunting bow hidden in the armory, she had claimed it at once. Daryl couldn't hide his pride despite his attempt. He placed his hands on her shoulder and nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"That's my girl." He had whispered to her. And then with a glance over to June he added. "Hope you're a better shot than June."

June wipes a bit of sweat off her forehead and turned to look at the girl standing next to her. She was very proud of the girl. She was working just as hard, if not more than most of the people around them. However, both girls where used to hard work. They had to be to make it before. With June's parents always off doing what ever it was they did, the girls and July had to fend for themselves most of the time.

"Get your lazy butt back to work." Daryl said with a slight smirk as he walked the wheelbarrow up to them.

"My lazy ass is taking a break." June said smiling back at him. "Wouldn't want it to get too sweaty."

"Uh come on you two, don't start!" Justice groaned. "If you're going to get flirty, do it over there where I can't hear you."

Daryl chuckled and messed up her hair. "Get back to work little girl. We gotta build up them arm muscles."

June was about to snap at him, when she heard Rick call over to Carter. She looked up to see a few walkers heading their way out of the woods. Daryl swung his crossbow over his shoulder, ready to shoot. But Rick motioned for his group to stay put. June got her hunting knife off her belt and noticed that Justice had also readied her bow. The girl had it pulled back but not as tight as she needed to make a good shot.

"You can do this. You need to do this. Use your shovels." Rick said in a guiding tone of voice. "Gun fire will draw more."

Daryl was watching Rick closely for any sign of the go-ahead. June and Justice where watching Daryl. If he went for it. so where they. The walkers came closer and closer to Carter and his crew and they begged the others to help. June couldn't stay back any longer. She stepped forwards and jammed her knife into the back of a woman walker's neck between the vertebras. She kicked the walker away from her and the knife pulled out easily. Morgan joined her in her assault. She heard Rick warn him to stop, but he didn't listen. Soon the rest of Rick's group was in the mix. Taking out the walkers as the community members watched in awe. June heard the familiar thwing of Daryl's cross bow. She turned to see he had taken out a walker who had slowly been making his way towards June. But he didn't see the one that had snuck up behind him.

"Daryl!" June warned. Daryl turned just in time to see an arrow go threw the eye of the walker. They both turned to see a satisfied look painted on Justice's face as she slowly let down her bow.

"You said you don't take chances any more." Morgan almost seemed to scold Rick.

"They need to learn." June said coming to Rick's defense. She took her eyes off Justice and let them slowly wonder over to Morgan. "Justice and I can't be the only one's not afraid to take them on."

Daryl smirked at her then looked up at Rick, who looked a bit surprised by June's actions. Not to mention the fact that Justice had just saved Daryl's ass. When June had mentioned she was a decent shot, he figured she would just stay back and shoot her rifle. But the fact that she was willing to go face to face with a walker with just a knife said a lot about the girl.

"June is right. They need to learn." Deanna said as she looked around at her community members. "We all need to learn how to protect ourselves. If Rick and his group were not here, we'd all be dead by now."

Most of the community looked down at the ground embarrassed at what just happened. They were all starting to realize that Rick was right. Well except for one.

"We wouldn't be out here if it wasn't…." Carter started but Justice didn't let him finish.

"My god Carter, your constant complaining is getting old." Justice growled. "I'm the youngest here and you don't hear me whining. No I got involved. And if they weren't here to discover that gianormous herd, they'd be at our back door eventually. So shut your trap already."

"No one was talking to you." Carter snapped at her. June took a step towards the man but Daryl beat him to it. He was in the man's face in seconds. The man took a few steps back at the sudden presence of Daryl, but Daryl matched his steps.

"Don't talk to her like that." Daryl growled at him. "She's just saying what the rest of us where thinking."

Carter looked over at Deanna for help, but found none. Deanna was actually thinking the same thing. It was evident that the only ones in her community that would have survived that day where Justice and June.

"Get back to work." Deanna ordered. Daryl held his glare for a few more seconds then walked away from Carter. He walked up to Justice and playfully bumped into her. Deanna watched them closely then turned her attention to June. The woman was watching Daryl and Justice interact with a goofy smile on her face. Deanna had heard the rumors going around the community. She wasn't sure if she believed them, she didn't want too, but with how they all acted around each other she was starting to have her suspicions. Deanna turned away and walked up to Tony. "We need to talk."

"I wondered if you would come to me." Tony said as he put his shovel down. "The rumors aren't true."

"Are you sure about that?" Deanna asked and Tony nodded.

"June and Daryl have always had a history. But they'd never put some one in danger to be together." Tony said. "Hell I was with June for five years. Even though I knew she was running to him, I loved the girl. They could have gotten rid of me multiple times. But they didn't."

Deanna eyed the man. "What do you mean run off to?"

Tony looked down at his feet. "She'd only BE with Daryl. Every one in town knew it. But we all just ignored it. They didn't get Aden killed. She cared for him. she wouldn't have been with him if she didn't."

Deanna watched the man for any sign of lies. But she got none from the young man. "Thank you Tony. I needed to hear this."

"And if it makes you feel better," Tony said as he started to get back to work. "June finally told the truth about Justice. She's June and Daryl's daughter. Another small town rumor we all knew was true but ignored it. "


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

 **AN: So wasn't expecting to have another sex scene in this... but it just kinda happened in this chapter. so if you don't like that kinda stuff skip through the flash back scene. hope you've enjoyed this story so far and please don't forget to review!**

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along?" June asked as Daryl got on his bike. Daryl grunted at her and looked up at her through her hair. "It's just a trial run. I could come in handy."

Daryl looked over his shoulder at Rick who was standing back listening to them. He had mentioned a few times that he wanted to have June tag along with them. "Naw, stay put."

June moved a bit of hair out of his eyes and kissed his cheek. At once Daryl started to blush. He wasn't sure what was going on between him and June. But she did little things like that, that just drove him crazy. The little kisses on the cheek, the playful banter she kept with him, and every so often she'd wrap her arm around his. But nothing more had happened between them. He was sure it would. It always did before. Then again, this was not like before. They had so much more to lose.

"Don't have too much fun with out me then." June said as she walked away from him. Daryl couldn't help but watch her walk away. He was used to that site. But it was different now. She wasn't walking away thinking she was ending things with him. She was walking away knowing he'd be back. And she was making a show for him. Swinging her hips a little more than usual. Flipping her long hair over her shoulders. She was going to drive him crazy.

"That went better than I had expected." Rick said with a smirk. "Figured you two would be going at it."

"Naw, she knows where I stand." Daryl replied. "Despite how it looked before, she usually listens to me."

Rick smirked down at his friend and shook his head.

"What?" Daryl grunted. He didn't like that look he was given.

"Nothin." Rick said as his smile widened. "Just never saw you as a relationship kind of guy. Let alone a father. You're good with them."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daryl asked confused.

"You and the girls." Rick said with a chuckle. "You all just mesh together. Like you've always been like this."

"We where." Daryl admitted. "Let's get this over with so I don't have to listen to you any more."

Daryl reved up his bike and Rick laughed again. Despite how open Daryl had become with the girls around, he still was uncomfortable talking about it. He just hoped the group would go along with everything like it was normal. Most of them had. June and Justice where welcomed warmly into the group. Carol especially was fond of the two girls. And Michonne had taken a liking to June. The two seemed to have a very unique bond. Mostly the group was glad to see Daryl smile. Something that was a rarity since they had met him.

Carol watched the group leave as June made her way to her side. With a heavy sigh, the girl stopped next to Carol and turned just in time to see Daryl drive away.

"You and Daryl seem to be on good terms." Carol said and June smiled over at her.

"Yeah we are." June replied. "It's good to have him back. Like we used to be before Merle messed things up."

Carol glanced over at the girl. For some reason it was hard for Carol to imagine June or Justice knowing Merle before all this. But by the way June talked about him, he had been the same back then. "You two where really close huh."

"Not really till Justice was born." June replied honestly. "Before he was just my brother's friend that I had a crush on. Even after I started sneaking around with him, we weren't that close. We didn't exactly talk back then."

Carol smirked. She knew what the girl was trying to say. And even though she knew Daryl wasn't innocent, she didn't really care to think about him that way. "He has a way of growing on you."

June blushed a bit. "That he does. I wish you all coulda seen him back when Justice was born. He would have made a great father if I had given him the chance. Well in a way he stepped into the father roll any way."

Carol put her arm around June's shoulder. "Come tell me about it. I have a few meals I need to make. I cook, you talk."

June smirked. "Don't listen to Justice. I can cook."

Carol laughed a real laugh. Something she hadn't done in ages. She lead her new friend into her house where Carl and Justice where up in Carl's room and Judith was fast asleep in her bed. The house was oddly quiet as every one else was either on guard or with Rick. Carol started to get everything ready as June sat on the kitchen counter.

"So when did you and Daryl start being more?" Carol asked with a playful smirk.

"My eighteenth birthday." June said with a blush. "I lost my virginity to him."

"Maybe I don't want to know." Carol said with a laugh. June's face got redder as she bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "Go on."

"I had a boyfriend that kept bugging me to sleep with him." June said with a slight smirk. "So when I turned eighteen I snuck into Daryl's room. I'd never really talked to him much before that. Just a bit of flirting if I had the nerve."

 **FLASHBACK**

Eighteen-year-old June climbed up the drainpipe, hoping she had the right window. If she didn't things where going to get awkward really fast. It was already awkward enough knowing what she had on her mind. But for some reason she didn't trust any other boy. She wasn't surprised to see that the window was already open. It was a hot day in the middle of June and just happened to be the exact day she had turned eighteen. As she climbed onto the roof of the porch, she glanced inside the window. There he was. Fast asleep. Laying in his bed right next to the window. His right arm lay above his head with his right leg lying straight out in front of him. His left leg and arm hung lazily of the bed. There was no denying it. The boy sleeping in the bed was Daryl Dixon.

She slid inside the window, making sure she didn't step on him as she sat down next to him. Her back against the wall so she wasn't touching him yet. She reached over and ran a gentle hand over his wild eyebrows. His eyes shot open.

"Shhh." She hushed him as she placed a finger to his mouth. He was in complete shock to see her in his room. He blinked a few times as if believing she was a dream. Slowly June moved over him so she was sitting on his stomach. She leaned down and placed her lips on his. He quickly pulled away and gently pushed her away from him.

"Are you tryin to get me shot girl?" He asked and June smirked back at him.

"I'm eighteen now." She leaned into kiss him again but he turned his face away from her.

"That don't make this ok." Daryl replied. He placed his hands on her arms and moved her so she was sitting up on his stomach. "Its just gonna cause trouble."

"When has a Dixon ever shied away from trouble?" June asked playfully. She moved his hands down to her hips and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Slowly she lifted it over her head, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. He didn't take his eyes off her. He just stared at her hungrily, his hands tightened on her hips.

"Damn you." He growled. He slid one hand to her back and slowly moved it up to her neck as he guided her back down to him. He took her lips with his and kissed her hungrily, like he had been waiting for the kiss for ages. He didn't even care that his parents and brother where sleeping in the rooms next to his. He was going to give the girl what she wanted.

June kissed him back, playfully nipping at his lip. She grinded her hips into him and he groaned.

"Easy girl." Daryl said with a chuckle. He was still waiting for her to pull away from him, or for him to wake up from a dream. He trailed kisses down her chin to her collarbone. She moaned into his ear, the sound driving him crazy. Before she had time to react, he flipped them around so that she was under him. He sat up on his heals so he could get a better look at her. She bit her bottom lip and arched her back wanting him to touch her again. He obliged as he ran a hand down her front.

"God I'm going to regret this." Daryl said as he slowly started to unbutton her jean shorts. He moved to the side of the bed and slowly moved her shorts and pink panties down her legs. She just lay their watching every move he made. He got to his feet and started to unbutton his jeans. "You sure about this? There aint no going back after this."

June nodded back at him. He hesitated for a few seconds then dropped his pants. He saw June shift uncomfortably in the bed when she took a good look at what he had. He leaned over her and kissed her stomach. He could feel her squirm as he kissed up her stomach to the edge of her bra. One hand ran up her leg to her hip. He traced a small design on her hip and looked deep into her eyes. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that June was laying pretty much naked in his bed. He never thought it would happen. She was so beautiful and there where so many better men for her to be with. Boys more her age. Ones who weren't completely messed up like he was. But there she was staring back at him with her big green eyes. Her body reacting to every move he made almost asking him to keep going.

"Don't ask me again." June warned. When he opened his mouth as if to speak. He smirked at her and moved on top of her. she bit her lower lip and gasped when he was at her entrance. She squirmed again and Daryl gave her an odd look.

"Have you ever done this before?" He questioned. June's cheeks reddened and she quickly looked away from him. "Why the hell are you here? Why me?"

"I trust you." June answered honestly. "Just… go slow."

"Hell naw." Daryl said getting to his feet. "What the hell are we doin? If July found out…. I think its time for ya to go home little girl."

"Don't talk to me like that." June spat at him. "Do ya really gotta know details on why I'm here? Jesus Daryl. I'm layin here naked. I came to you. What more do ya need?"

"I aint doing it." Daryl growled at her. She got to her feet and Daryl quickly looked away from her. "It aint right. We both know it."

"I don't know shit." June said as she walked up to him. She unlatched her bra and let it drop to the floor as she walked up to him. She playfully tugged on his shirt and despite his protest a few seconds earlier, he let her lead him back to his bed. She laid down as she brought him back on top of her. It seemed to be all he needed to continue what they had started. He kissed her roughly and she moaned into his mouth. He spread her legs and slowly eased into her. June let out a pained cry and tried to squirm away from her.

"Shhh." Daryl hushed. "I got you girl."

June wrapped her arms around him and let her nails dig into his back with every gentle thrust into her. She bit his shoulder trying to keep herself from crying out. But he did what she had asked. He was going gentle. Every so often, he would hush her or ask if she still wanted to continue. Slowly when her cries where less painful and more pleasure he sped up. Soon she was moving with him. Running her hand over his body trying to feel as much of him as she could.

"Wanna try something else?" Daryl asked. June looked at him confused and he chuckled lightly at her. "Come here."

He sat up and brought her up with him. she felt so awkward sitting on him. She shook her head at him and Daryl smirked. "I'll guide you."

He took a hold of her hips and slowly moved her. June wiggled a bit uncomfortably and Daryl groaned. "Damn girl. Do that again."

June giggled. "I don't think I can."

"Sure ya can." Daryl said with a smirk. He started to guide her again and once again, she wiggled uncomfortably. "See."

June watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned at her movements. She never would have thought she could make that man moan like that. And she wanted to hear it again and again. Soon she didn't need him guiding her. He was holding onto her hips just too keep himself under control.

"Shit girl." Daryl said as he quickly moved her off of him and he came all over his stomach. June looked at him a bit shocked. She wasn't expecting him to be a bit rough with her.

"I'm sorry." June said looking down at her hands. Daryl chuckled and sat up on his elbows. He kissed her shoulder and shook his head at her.

"Don't be sorry." Daryl said as he moved a bit of hair away from her face. "Shoulda had protection. But wasn't exactly expectin to get woken up to do this."

June bit her lower lip and looked down at him. "You regret it?"

Daryl shook his head. " Naw, not as long as you'll let me have a round two."

June giggled and curled up next to him. He smiled into her hair and brought her in closer to him.

When he woke up the next day, he found himself alone, naked. The only sign of June being there was her pink panties hanging on his headboard. He smirked and took the panties down. Quickly hiding them in a dresser. The last thing he needed was for his parents or Merle to see them.

A few hours later Daryl was sitting in his truck, waiting for Merle to get out of the liquor store when he saw June walk by with a group of friends. He smirked to himself and started to get out of the truck then froze. June wrapped her arms around the waist of a boy she was walking with. She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. Daryl shook his head, he swore that was going to be the last time he let the young girl get inside his head.

 **END FLASHBACK**

June told Carol everything except for the gritty details. The woman didn't seem too happy to learn that June had done such a thing to Daryl. But when she looked up at the girl, she realized there was more to the story.

"He had me hooked." June said with a smirk. "Never been with any one else. When I found out I was pregnant I figured he would run. I did it to him every time. But he surprised me. Not even knowing Justice was his, he helped me raise her until she was seven, then Merle got in the way. Shoulda married that man when he had asked."

"Would you now?" Carol asked. June looked down at her hands and shrugged. "Don't see the need. We're good like we are."

Carol nodded. She had a feeling that June lied. She wasn't sure if it was the not marrying Daryl part or the them being good part. She decided not to push the girl. She had gotten enough out of her already. Instead, she finished the final touch on the casserole and put it in the oven. She set a timer and glanced out the window.

June looked over her shoulder and gasped at what she saw. A man came out of nowhere and sliced into Shelly who was standing out side smoking. At once, both women jumped into action. June took her rifle from its resting spot on the counter.

"You should stay here with the kids." Carol said but knew the protest was half hearted. But she figured she'd make the attempt for Daryl's sake.

Justice and Carl came racing down the stairs. Carl with his gun and Justice with her bow. There was a split second of pure panic between all of them. They had been in the community long enough to believe this sort of thing wouldn't happen.

"We saw them from up stairs." Carl said glancing over at Justice. "They are coming in from all over the place."

"You have to stay here and keep Judith safe." Carol said as she headed out the door. June wasn't fare behind. She knew Justice would stay with Carl. She wasn't going to let anything happen to that baby. June saw Carol slip behind the houses she only paused long enough to motion June to follow. June quickly tagged along behind the woman. She obviously had a plan, and June was still on the verge of a panic attack.

They made their way around the house and Carol checked her handgun. "I don't have much ammo. We need to get to the armory."

June nodded in agreement. "I'm good on ammo. But shoulda grabbed a handgun. Lead the way."

The snuck between houses fully aware that there where people being attacked in every direction.

"New plan." June said as she looked up at the house they where behind. She wasn't sure if it was an empty one or not. But the drainpipes looked sturdy and easy to climb. "I'm going to get to the roof. Take them out from up there."

"Sure you can handle it." Carol asked and June smirked at her.

"Guess we will have to find out." June replied with a wink. She placed the rifle on her back and started to climb the drainpipe as Carol went around the house. June made it easier than she thought she would. She figured it was because of the adrenalin rush she was going through at that moment. She walked to the front of the house and readied her gun. A man with an axe came around the corner of the house across the street. He had it raised. Ready to strike a fleeing community member. June took aim and nailed him in the neck. The man dropped. The community member got safely into her house, but June had put herself in the line of fire. Once the intruders realized there was some one with a gun, they all seemed to migrate towards the sound. Trying to find ways to sneak up on June. She took a few warning shots at a few of their feet. They hesitated for a few seconds before heading June's way.

"Well shit." June said as she took a few more shots. She missed the first woman, but she got the man in shoulder. She could hear some one climbing up the drainpipe as she took a few more shots and grazed her targets. She cursed under her breath then turned her gun on the person making their way to her on the roof.

"Damn it Justice!" June growled when she saw who it was. She lowered her gun a bit and glared at the girl. "Why the hell didn't you stay at the house!"

"Carl and Enid have it." Justice said as she readied an arrow. She stood at the edge of the roof and let the arrow fly. It hit one of the intruders in the temple. June could hear the sickening crack of his skull from up on the roof.

"You shouldn't have to do this." June said as both girls let shot at who ever wasn't a community member.

"You cant protect me forever." Justice replied between shots. She was being a little more cautious with her aim, knowing she had fewer arrows than June did bullets. She couldn't afford bad shots. "They ain't winnin this place. We worked to hard for it."

June didn't try to protest any longer. There was no point in it. Justice was standing next to her, taking out human beings, like it was a normal every day occurrence. Justice nudged June and nodded over to a hooded man, with a rag over his face as he pulled Morgan behind him. June lifted her gun to take aim but Justice quickly pushed it down before June could get a shot off.

"Take a better look."

June glanced at Justice a bit confused but did as she said. She then smirked when she realized who the man was. It was Carol. June had to give her credit. She was smart. And there was so much more to her than she had shown the people of the community. June turned to Justice to say something to her, when the girl was grabbed from behind by one of the men with a W carved into his head. Justice let out a panicked cry as she fought against the man.

"Put your gun down." The man demanded as he placed a knife to Justice's throat.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

June couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She should have known to check the windows. Any one could have slipped into the house from the back. And that's exactly what happened. One of the intruders had snuck up from behind them threw a window, and now the man had a knife to Justice's throat.

"Drop the gun."

"Shoot him June!" Justice demanded as she fought against him. his knife cut into her skin just enough to make her bleed a bit. At the sight of Justice's blood. June quickly put her weapon down. She put her hand in the air and Justice burst into tears. June was just going to give up like that.

"Do you trust me?" June asked. The man let out a laugh as Justice nodded. Before the man had time to react, June rushed him. she grabbed the hand with the knife and pulled it away from Justice. The sudden attack took the man by surprise as he loosened his grip on Justice. June quickly pushed the girl out of the man's grasp and both her and the man tumbled off the roof.

"June!" Justice screamed. She quickly went to the edge of the roof. She clapped her hands over her mouth at the sight of what she saw. Justice was laying on top of the man. Her navy blue tank top was stained with a new pool of blood on her left side. Justice fell to her knees and cried as she realized June had just saved her life and now as she looked down at the woman's motionless body. She was sure that June was dead. A woman who had been by her side her whole entire life. She had never gone a day with out June, and now she was sure she was gone.

"Oh my god." Justice heard some one say from the ground. She looked over to see Maggie and Carol standing only feet away from June and the man. The two women quickly rushed to June's side and pulled her off the man. June opened her eyes and let out a pained scream at the sudden movement. Maggie kneeled down next to her and pressed a hand over the side wound. When they had pulled her off the man, they had pulled the knife out of her side, that was also sticking out of the man's side, the man's arm was laying underneath him in a sickening position. He groaned in pain and Carol at once put a bullet into the man's forehead.

"June?" Justice said in a weak voice. Maggie looked up and saw the girl. She was pale as a ghost as she watched the scene below her.

"What happened?" Maggie asked up at the girl.

"We where shooting from here. he came up behind me." Justice said then shook her head as if she was trying to get the vision out of her head. "June attacked him. pushed me out of the way and they both went over."

"Shit." Carol said as she looked down at June. The woman was losing a lot of blood. "We need to get her to the infirmary. God, Daryl is going to have a cow."

"Can you still shoot?." Maggie asked the girl, and she nodded in response. "Good. We may need your cover. I think it's over, but I want to make sure. After June is safe. Carol or I will come back for you."

Carol and Maggie quickly got June to her feet. They didn't even wait for Justice to respond. They quickly started to guide June out into the street and headed for the infirmary. June his with each and every move she was forced to make. They where almost to the door when a woman intruder came from behind the house. Carol and Maggie both raised their guns to shoot. Before either woman could get a shot off, the woman froze. The middle of her forehead started to bleed from a small hole that appeared. Carol turned back to where they had left Justice. She was still on the roof with the gun raised, ready to fire again if she needed too. June seemed to slump into the two woman more, causing Carol's attention to return to the women next to her.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Maggie noticed as she and Carol quickened their pace. They walked into the infirmary to see Denise stick a medical tool into the temple of a small blonde laying on the operating table.

"Oh god, not another one." Denise said defeated. Her shoulders slumped over. She couldn't deal with another patient. Not after failing miserably with the first one. "Set her over there."

Denise nodded towards the only other bed they had in the make shift hospital. The two women obeyed as they helped June to the bed and guided her to lay down.

"She was stabbed." Maggie told the new doctor. "Also fell off a roof."

"I'll take a look but no promises." Denise said not reassuring the women one bit. They watched as she walked over to the injured woman as if in a daze. She lifted the woman's shirt and examined the damage. "Well looks like a simple through and through. Just went threw the fleshy part and muscle. I'll just have to sow her up. did she hit her head?"

"No. the bastard broke my fall." June groaned as she looked down at her bleeding side. Denise got out her supplies and sat down with a heavy sigh next to June.

"This is going to hurt like hell." Denise said as she already started to stitch the girl up. Carol slipped out to find Justice. Maggie had more experience than she did. Even if Hershel had taught her the basics. Carol's main concern was now on Justice. She walked out of the infirmary to see the girl still sitting on the roof. Her feet dangling off the side with June's rifle in her lap. Carol walked over to her and motioned the girl to come down. She knew she didn't have to speak. The girl was a lot like Daryl in that aspect. She seemed to be able to read Carol like a book.

They walked in silence down the street as they made their way back to Carol's house. They saw Morgan in the street and walked past him as if they didn't see him. They both knew how he felt about killing. He had voiced his opinion many times since the day he walked into Alexandria. And after what both Carol and Justice had just done. They didn't feel like striking up a conversation with the man. He had witnessed both of them kill, and he was feeling the same with them. Carol knocked on the door and it was quickly opened to see Carl and a questioned look on his face.

"Where is June?" Carl asked his mind automatically going to the worst possible place.

"Infirmary, getting stitched up." Carol informed the young boy. "She'll be fine."

Carl nodded and stepped back for his two friends to enter the house. One thing flashed threw his mind when he shut the door behind them, Daryl was going to be one pissed off redneck when he got back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June woke with a heavy groan. She could feel the numbing pain in her side and the bounding in her head. She felt some one put a hand on her arm and her eyes flew open to see the concerned face of Michonne looking back at her.

"Michonne." June said with a smile. She then glanced around the room.

"He isn't back yet." Michonne said calmly. "The truck fell while we where there. We had to go ahead. He's with Sasha and Abraham leading them away."

June leaned back in her bed and held her head. "Why are you back?"

Michonne shifted uncomfortably in her seat and June's eyes fell on her. "Half of the herd split at the sound of the horn and started heading this way."

June then noticed the death silence coming from out side. There was no sound other than the groans of the undead. "We're surrounded aren't we."

Michonne nodded. "Rick went back for the RV. Got caught by the herd and ran here for safety and to warn all of us. he barely made it himself. But the walls are holding. We're just on a noise ban for a while. There's something else…..Glenn… he separated from us with Nicolas to start a fire to distract the herd from heading this way. something happened and the fire never got started. We don't know where he's at. He said he'd give us a sign but we haven't seen anything yet."

June's stomach dropped. All she could do was think of Maggie and know the woman was probably going crazy with worry.

"Justice is with Carl. Enid is missing." Michonne continued. There was no point in letting the bad news linger out. "We where told that you and Justice saved a lot of people yesterday. That the both of you took out most of the wolves."

June sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. "Yeah, how stupid was that."

Michonne smirked. "Wasn't stupid at all. You saved people. You both are a hell of a shot."

The woman heard a commotion out side. Michonne quickly got to her feet and raced out of the infirmary. June soon realized what was going on. there was a the sound of panic from every where in the community. Heath, Aaron, and Spencer rushed in and slammed the door behind them. Heath turned to June and the rest of the injured.

"The church tower fell. They got in." Heath said with a panic. June quickly tried to get to her feet but Heath pushed her back down in place. "Justice is at your house safe. There is no point in you getting injured more."

"I need to see for myself." June tried, but her knees went weak. Spencer quickly caught her and put her back in her bed. "If you go out there in your state, you will attract them to you more. And put you and Justice in danger. Your just going to have to believe Justice is safe and sound. She's a better shot than most of the people here. She'll be just fine."

June closed her eyes and prayed he was right. The last thing she needed was for Justice to get hurt. She'd lose it if that happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The group stayed silence in the infirmary. Most of the injured had been moved up to the second level of the house. But no mater how hard they had tried to convince her, June wouldn't go up the stairs. She wanted to be down stairs with them if anything got in. it had gotten dark and the dead seemed to be relishing in their new surroundings. Not interested in leaving any time soon. Even though they had seen no sign of people the dead could smell them. And with nothing to distract them away, they where going to be hanging around for a while.

"Oh my god." Heath said when he looked out the window. He rushed to the door and opened it to let Denise inside.

"Denise! Are you ok? What the hell where you doing out there?" June asked the woman was clearly in panic.

"How are my patients?" She asked looking around the room and only seeing June.

"They're fine." Heath assured her. "We moved them upstairs just incase. Well except for the stubborn one."

"I take that as a compliment." June said with a smirk. Her little had gone un noticed as Aaron looked out the window and gasped out an oh my god.

"It's the kid. Was he bit?" Heath asked as Denise took a deep breath.

"Nope." Denise said snapping into action as she started to order the three men around. She had them grabbing supplies as June slowly got to her feet. She slid her bed over, knowing it was the only one left, and went to open the door.

"You stay put. Last thing I need is for you to start bleeding all over the place." Denise warned her. June wasn't sure what had come over the woman, but she liked the new change. She wasn't scared of her own shadow any more. June listened to the woman and sat back as Michonne came in leading Rick who was carrying a limp Carl. June's hands shot to her mouth. And all she could think of was where Justice was.

Michonne, even in her panic, could see the girls worry. "She wasn't with us."

There was no way Michonne was going to tell the woman what she knew. They had ran past June's house and it was full of walkers. They had no clue of knowing where the girl was.

Rick turned on his heals. June tried to grab his arm but her reach didn't quite make it before he was out the door. The room was full of panic. All except for Denise, who calmly worked on saving Carl. Michonne went after Rick and soon so did Spencer, Aaron, and Heath, leaving June there with Denise.

"Are you able to help?" Denise asked snapping June out of her panic. June's eyes met the cool blue one's of Denise and she instantly felt a bit more relaxed. She nodded and slowly made her way over to Denise and Carl.

"I don't know how much of this he will feel." Denise said not taking her eyes from June's. "I need you to keep calm and hold him still. Can you do that?"

All June could do was nod.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Justice heard the cracking of the window before she saw them. Sitting alone on the stairs with nothing other than her compound bow and what ever arrows she had found or made, she knew what that sound was. The walkers where getting into her house. In a panic Justice rushed the rest of the way up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She stood at the ready, hearing the dead walk around down stairs. She backed up from the door a couple more steps and heard the sound of a lamp crashing to the ground. She had stepped back one step too far and took the lamp cord with her, causing it to give away her hiding spot. With in a few seconds the dead where out side her door. Clawing at it, moaning and growling at the potential food on the other side. Justice quickly put the bow over her shoulder, grabbed the arrows and the spare gun she had kept under her bed and headed for the only window she knew opened. She climbed out onto the roof of the porch and shut the window behind her. she then backed up against the siding, hoping none of the walkers would spot her. down below on the ground, she could hear people yelling and the sounds of weapons slashing dead flesh.

Justice took a chance and walked around to the front of the house to see Rick, Michonne and a few from the community fighting back. She took a deep breath and readied her bow. A walker was sneaking up behind Michonne and the girl took aim. She shot it, just as Michonne turned. She raised her sward to strike the walker down to see it slide to the ground and arrow stuck in the back of its head. Michonne was in complete shock she looked up, expecting to see Daryl. She did in a way. the young girl stood on the roof of her porch with walkers beating on the window's behind her. Her bow at the ready searching for a new target that threatened the small group of fighters. Michonne smirked to herself and quickly got back to the fight. Reminding herself to save what she saw to share with the rest of the group. She knew Daryl and June where going to be pissed that the girl had put herself in harms way once again, but deep down they'd be proud of the girl.

Justice took out a few more walkers before she once again heard the familiar sound of cracking glass. She turned in a panic to see a few had already made it onto the roof. She shot them and took a running leap for the second story roof. she started to pull herself up when she felt the surprisingly strong hand of a walker grab onto her lower calf. She kicked with all her might and nailed it in the head. She struggled to pull herself as the walkers grabbed for her legs again. finally she got to the safety of the roof and collapsed. She had to get her breath calmed down before she could help any more.

She sat up on her elbows and smiled when she saw the large fuel truck parked up the street aways. She wondered how long they had been there. With everything that had been going one. The small group could have been back ages ago. But no one would have noticed. Justice wouldn't have noticed either if it wasn't for her now safe haven on the high roof top. Her smiled widened when she saw who was standing on top of the truck with a bazooka of all things. She wasn't sure what he was aiming for, but once he fired the water from the small lake went up in flames. She glanced down over the roof and the walkers stupidly walked off the edge as they where distracted by the flames. Justice picked up her bow once more and started to shoot any walker that was a threat to her friends. They where going to win this.

"Justice stay put!" Rick yelled up at her, when he realized the girl was thinking about coming down. "The house is still filled with walkers."

Justice signed and took a seat on the roof. She watched as the community came together and took on the lingering dead. Justice could hear the one's still in her house moaning and clawing at the window's that where still in tacked while others came out of the open windows and fell to the ground off the roof.

When every one was together and the last of the dead in the streets where laying on the ground Daryl quickly looked around the group that where there fighting.

"Justice!" Rick took off towards the house, after he saw the look on his friends face. he couldn't believe he had forgotten the girl stuck on the roof of a house full of walkers. Daryl and the others quickly followed him.

"Shit." Daryl said when he saw the house with Justice calmly sitting on the roof. at the sight of him Justice got to her feet. Daryl watched in horror as her feet gave out from under her, and she started to slide off the roof. With out a second thought, Daryl was in the house digging his knife into any thing that got into his way. he thought he could hear Rick and a few others behind him as they took out the dead that weren't already taken down by Daryl. He rushed up the stairs and into the girls room. He saw her feet dangling off the edge as a couple walkers took a hold of her feet. They started to pull her father down as she fought to bring herself back on the roof. Daryl jumped into action. He got through the window with surprising ease considering it was a fairly small window. he grabbed one walker and threw it off the roof. then dug his knife deep into the others head.

Justice pulled herself up on the roof and Daryl could hear the girl sob.

"I got ya Justi." Daryl called up to her. the girl looked over the roof and let the tears go, knowing that Daryl was safe, and he had just saved her life. She sat on the edge of the roof and let Daryl help her down. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped Daryl in a tight hug. He hushed her and wrapped his arms around you.

"You're safe. I got ya." Daryl said in her hair. "Where's your mom?"

Justice pulled away from him and smirked. Even though they had all known about it, they never admitted it out loud. Admitting meant it was real. Justice's face then fell. "The infirmary."

"Why?" Daryl said gruffly, his eyes wide with panic. But the moment Justice saw it, it was gone. His eyes where instantly emotionless.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Rick said as he held his hand out the window to help Justice and Daryl back inside the house. He even chuckled as Daryl struggled to get back into the house. "How the hell did you even get out there."

Daryl just shrugged as he took Justice's hand in his and led her towards the infirmary. He walked in expecting to find the worst. But instead he found June helping Denise patch up a few of the injured. Rick walked around them and Denise nodded towards one of the back bedrooms.

"He's a tough kid." June said with a smile. Daryl and Justice watched Rick walk into the back room then they both took June in to a hug. June hissed when Daryl's arm roughly grabbed her waist. He instantly jumped back and pulled her shirt up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Daryl demanded a bit of anger flashed over his face. he had told both girls to keep safe as he was gone, and he came back to find Justice almost getting bit by walkers and Justice had clearly been stabbed.

"They saved our asses is what they did." Michonne said with a smirk. "When the intruders came, they shot from a roof taking a lot of them out."

"One of them snuck up from behind us." June said still hugging Justice to her. "He got a hold of Justice and I attacked him. we fell off the roof and his knife went threw him and stabbed me in the side. I'm ok. Nothing more than a flesh wound."

"And why weren't you here with her?" Daryl asked Justice.

"I was with Carl before the tower fell. My bow was at my house. So I went to get it. couldn't get back out the dead where every where." Justice said. "They broke through the glass and I ran for the roof."

"She saved our asses again." Michonne piped up. "I wouldn't be here now if she hadn't."

Daryl surprised every one as he wrapped his arms around both girls again. He kissed Justice on the top of the head and June on the forehead. "Glad your safe."

He then walked up to an empty table and sat down on it. he started to strip off his shirt as the others watched him in awe. "Fix me up doc."

 **OOOOOOO** **AN: So I am so excited for the next chapter cause I have a really good idea. it's going to be Justice/ Daryl's relationship! let's see how Daryl pulls off the daddy roll!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

 **AN: thank you to every one who has commented, favorited and followed this story! hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to follow!!!!** **thinking of adding a new OC to the mix next chapter hehehe has something to do with Jesus. what do you all think? add a new OC or just stick with the two girls?**

The weeks after the community took back Alexandria seemed to be peaceful. Every one was getting back into their routines, they where building the place back up. Rick and Daryl had even started doing a few runs. June had been stuck in the infirmary most of that time, due to the fact that she kept reopening her wound. Even Carl got to go home before she did.

Justice had moved a few of her and June's things into Rick's house. They moved Judith in with Carl even though Justice said neither her or June would mind sharing a room with the baby. She just hoped that June would be ok with it. Justice just didn't want to go back to that house any time soon. The fear of what had happened there was still very fresh.

Rick patted Justice's shoulder and nodded towards the door. She knew that meant it was time for her to head out. She said her good byes and headed out the door. She wasn't surprised that the first person she ran into was Daryl. He was going around getting lists from every one of things they may want or need for the community. She slowly walked up to him. He looked different with out his crossbow. She had tried to give him her compound, but he wouldn't take it.

"You get everything?" Justice asked hoping to see the man jump. He just looked over her shoulder at her like he knew she had been there the whole time. Justice sighed and Daryl smirked. She had been playing a game with him since he had gotten back. She'd try to sneak up on him and startle him. It never worked. The man always knew she was coming.

"I think so." Daryl said throwing a backpack over one shoulder. He saw Denise walking down the street and called out to her. Justice stood back and watched the interaction. He had opened up a bit since he had been back. He was more open to talk to others in the community and not be so unapproachable. She smirked as she saw him mimic Denise's frantic hand movements and shook her head. He just couldn't keep himself from making at least one asshole move.

Justice slowly started to follow him as he left his conversation with Denise. "You always gotta be an ass?"

"Language." Daryl said with a smirk, using the same like June used when one of them cursed. "You talk to your mom?"

Justice shrugged. "Nope. She's got healing to do. She'll get over it."

"Yeah right." Daryl said with a smirk. "You are going to get me shot one of these days."

"I wouldn't say shot." Justice said with another shrug. "Maimed, stabbed, punched in the nose. That sounds more like a June thing to do."

Daryl chuckled and shook his head. The girl really was going to get him and June into a fight one of these days and it wasn't going to be pretty. Daryl walked the rest of the way to the waiting car in silence. He and Rick where about to go on another short run. Hoping to return with in the day. Checking out a few of the places they hadn't tried before.

"You ready to head out?" Rick asked and Daryl nodded. They got into the car and headed to the gate. They weren't surprised to have Eugene stop them at the gate. He gave them information about what he thought would be good for the community and Rick slowly drove away. They weren't to far out of the gate when Justice leaned forwards in her seat.

"Did he really say hunky dunky?" Justice asked and Rick smirked.

"You don't talk to Eugene very often do you?"

"I think I scare him." Justice said honestly.

"Your face does that to people." Daryl teased and Justice patted him playfully on the shoulder.

"Awe I get that from you." Justice replied causing Rick to burst out laughing. "Thanks for over powering my DNA."

"Keep sassin me and I'll take it all back." Daryl growled. But Rick and Justice could tell he was trying not to smirk. Justice sat back in her seat and got comfortable. She had a feeling this could be a very long drive, depending on how far out Rick decided to drive. She took out a book she had stashed in her backpack and started to read it. but she kept an open ear on Rick and Daryl's conversation. Just in case she decided they needed her two cents. She didn't make it known that she was still listening till she heard Daryl protest about something. She looked over her book to see Rick place a CD in the CD player.

"Don't. Please don't." Daryl tried but Rick ignored him as the music started to play. Justice smirked in amusement at Daryl's annoyed look he was sending Rick's way.

"Come on dad live a little." Justice teased as she started to snap her fingers along with Rick. Daryl glared at her over his shoulder. And Justice just kept bobbing her head to the music.

"See, she gets it." Rick said with a smirk.

"She's fourteen." Daryl protested. "Stop influencing my daughter with this crap."

"Yeah, geeze Rick, what where you thinking." Justice asked as she started to sing along with the song. Daryl groaned knowing he wasn't going to win, and was quickly regretting his choice to bring Justice along with them. It had been a split of the moment decision on his part. After they had won Alexandria back, something had changed between him and the girls. They didn't try to hide the fact that Justice was his and June's daughter. Instead, they embraced it. Justice still called them by their first names, unless she was teasing them about something. But they seemed almost like a family. In an odd dysfunctional kind of way.

"What the hell are you reading?" Daryl asked as he reached back and smacked the girl's leg after she had been silent for quite some time.

"Pride and the Prejudice. Again." Justice added with a heavy sigh. "Most of my books got ruined. This in the only one that wasn't covered in walker guts."

"So we need to find you a library." Rick said with a smirk.

"If you find me a library, I will love you for life." Justice said with a smirk. "And I'm going to let you adopt me."

"Hey." Daryl said and Justice laughed. "Better find one first Daddy o."

"Whose kid is this?" Daryl teased. Rick smirked over at his friend. He had grown a lot in the past few weeks. And the relationship he had with Justice felt so odd to him. Knowing that only a few weeks earlier, he had no clue that the girl was his. But after the initial shock, Daryl had stepped up. Letting their friendship grow stronger, and even being the disciplinary when it was needed. This oddly enough didn't happen very often with the teen girl. She had a good head on her and Rick forgot she was so young most of the time. She carried herself and talked like a much older girl. He had a feeling it was going to cause some trouble later on. But with Daryl as a father, no boy stood a chance. If they got past June that is.

Daryl looked at the hand drawn map as he tried to make out Eugene's drawing. He turned it in his hands a few times before Justice snatched it out of his hands. She turned it right side up and looked at her surroundings.

"Take a right!" Justice said as she pointed to a few buildings down the road. Rick had gone past it and smirked over his shoulder at her as he backed up.

"A little more of a head's up next time would be nice." He said and Daryl glared over at his friend, knowing there was going to be a jab at him coming. But neither he nor Justice said a thing. They just exchanged knowing glances, which made things even worse. As they pulled into the drive, Justice smiled.

"Huh, what do you know? Sorghum." She said causing the other two to glance at her in surprise. They didn't think Justice had paid much attention to what Eugene had been saying about the grain. But apparently, she had heard every word. Rick smirked to himself, realizing Justice was more like Daryl than most people realized. She seemed to know everything that was going on in her surroundings.

When Rick parked the car all three started to get out but Daryl quickly shut the door on Justice.

"You're staying put." Daryl demanded and Justice sighed at him.

"You asked me to come along." Justice protested as she got out of the car. "Live with the fact that I'm helping, and at the moment I'm a better aim than you are."

Daryl glared at her, knowing she had given him a low blow, by bringing up the fact he didn't have his crossbow.

"Children." Rick said in a fatherly warning tone. "Stay behind us Justice."

Daryl let out an animal like growl in protest but didn't voice his annoyance. He had already learned on this little adventure that he was the odd man out. Rick and Justice seemed to agree with each other just for the sake of annoying him. Justice smirked and took a seat on the hood of the car. Daryl nodded his approval as he and Rick checked out the barn marked Sorghum. He glanced over his shoulder and was glad that Justice has stayed put. She had her bow in her lap and an arrow in her hand if she had to act.

"Why did you want her to come?" Rick asked when he knew they where out of ear shot.

Daryl shrugged. "She's a good shot."

"So are a lot of others." Rick said and Daryl glared over at his friend. He had his reasons for wanting Justice along for this run. Mostly because he felt like this was going to be an easy run. He wanted to see how she did out side of the walls. And in a way, it was his way of bonding with the girl. Just like his father or Merle had done. Took him out to the woods and taught him what they knew. This was his way of doing the same with Justice. Rick nodded his head, realizing what Daryl was saying with his silence. Rick headed around the barn when Daryl stopped him and called him back. He readied his gun as Daryl opened the metal barn door. They where a bit shocked to see the big white truck parked inside. Rick checked either side of it and when he knew it was clear they did the same thing with the truck. Daryl lifted the back and they smirked at what they saw. The back was full of canned goods, shampoos. Toothpaste. All the things they had been looking for, and in bulk. This find was almost a dream come true.

"Is that shampoo!" Justice squealed as she came up behind the two men and reached past them. She pulled it out of the box. She then hugged the bottle close to her. "Conditioner! My god every woman in the community would give a body part for conditioner. Uh what I wouldn't give for silky soft hair again."

Daryl rolled his eyes at the girl. "The truck is full of things and you go ape shit over conditioner?"

Justice raised her eyebrows at him. "If you'd bathe once in a while you'd realize how amazing soft hair feels."

"I bathe." Daryl protested and Justice rolled her eyes at him.

"A shower once a week does not count." Justice said with a smirk. "And neither does a dip in a river."

Rick smirked over at his friend who was clearly annoyed at being called out by a teen girl. Rick would admit the man showered less than most of the people in the community, but he had also seen the man covered in filth. Any thing was better than nothing in his book. Daryl took the bottle of conditioner out of Justice's hands and placed it back. Justice pouted a bit and Rick chuckled.

"We'll make sure you get a bottle when we get back." Rick said nudging the girl out of the way. "Law of average is."

"Yep." Daryl replied as he smirked over at the still pouting Justice.

"Let's get this thing going, grab our gear, come back for the car later." Rick said as he placed a box of toothpaste back into its box. "Take another way back. See what we can see."

"Think it'll start?" Daryl asked as he pulled the door down.

"Yeah I do." Rick said then chuckled to himself. "Sorghum."

He looked back at Justice who was already starting to get things out of the car. He hadn't even notice her walk away from them. Her silent almost matching that of her fathers.

Rick walked around to the front of the truck and got into the drivers seat. He was even more surprised to see the keys where sitting on the dashboard. "It's only a two seater."

Daryl walked around to the passengers side and ran a hand over his face. There really wasn't much room for a third person. "I'll drive the car behind you. Justice can ride with you."

"I'll drive the car." Justice said bringing a few of their bags to them. "June taught me to drive. I can take a few boxes in the car. Give you a bit more room if you find something good. I can head back to the community. Help Olivia go through what I have and make room for all this."

"No we stick together." Daryl said taking the bags from her. "Trying to get rid of us already?"

Justice rolled her eyes. "Just trying to help. I really don't feel like being stuck in the truck with you two. You two kinda stink. Between Rick's not so subtle after-shave and Daryl's what ever that is. You two over power a car."

Daryl put the girl in a headlock taking her off guard. "How do I smell now?"

Rick chuckled as he watched the playful scene between Daryl and the girl. She pretended to gag and pulled away from him. Demanding that if he didn't let her go she was going to get sick. Daryl laughed and let the girl go. He went to put the bags in the truck when Justice jumped on his back. She attempted to put him in a chokehold but Daryl had grabbed her arms and laughed.

"We need to buff you up a bit. You wouldn't be able to choke out no body with those wimpy arms of yours." Daryl said and helped Justice off his back. "You're still coming with us."

Rick chuckled and put the keys in the ignition. There was an instant dinging from the doors being open. All the smiled, knowing that that sound was a good sign.

"Thanks to who ever thought ahead." Justice said. "Lucky us."

Justice walked back to the car to grab the rest of their things. She started to head back then froze. "Can we try the house?"

Daryl looked over at the house and shrugged. "Don't really see a point. We have the truck. We can always check it out when we come back for the car."

"I just figured if this was the get away vehicle just imagine what they have packed in that house." Justice said with a shrug. Rick had to admit the girl had a point. But so did Daryl. They where leaving the car there to come back for it later. They could check out the house then.

"Wouldn't hurt to check it out real fast Daryl." Rick admitted. "Since we're here. The more supplies we find the better."

Rick took the key out of the ignition and put it in his pocket. He shut the door and met Justice at the back of the truck. He put his arms around her shoulders and messed up her hair. "Thinking like a true survivor. We'll have you trained up good yet."

Daryl rolled his eyes and followed his daughter and best friend to the house. When the reached the frond door Rick knocked. They all waited for a bit before Rick tried the door. So far, no noise could be heard from inside the house. Rick tried the door and shrugged when it easily popped open. They headed inside. Weapons at the ready. They slowly went from each room finding no signs of walkers. Justice smirked when she got to the kitchen and opened the cabinets. She smirked when she saw they where full of canned goods.

"Well look at that." Justice said excitedly. "I'll look for a couple boxes."

Daryl couldn't help but smile at the girl. She had found a mother load of food. As the girl went off to find the boxes Rick and Daryl started to empty the shelves. They had gotten a few cleaned out when they heard scratching coming from the back porch. Daryl readied his gun and swung the door open. There was a walker. Daryl plunged his knife into his head as another came around the corner. Daryl's knife was stuck in the head of the first, so he yanked the walker out of the way, allowing Rick enough room to get to the second. He jammed his knife into the temple of the second and let if fall to the ground. Just as Daryl got his knife free from the second. Justice came back into the room with a couple of boxes and froze. She looked down at the two walkers and back up at the two men. She dropped the boxes, grabbed the bow from her shoulder, and readies it. She lifted it toward Rick and took a shot at his knee. Rick heard the arrow connect with something as he looked down. There had been a small child walker only inches away from him. An arrow was now sticking out of the middle of his forehead.

"Damn." Daryl said as the small walker fell to the ground. "You ok Justice?"

Justice shook her head. "He looked like Tavin."

Daryl gave the girl an odd look so Justice went on. "The foster kid Justice had at the daycare. The one who went back to his parents, and then they left. We never knew what happened to him. He looked so much like Tavin."

Justice held back tears as she shook her head, trying her hardest not to let her emotions get the better of her. She had never seen a child walker that young before. Daryl quickly went to her side and brought her into a hug.

"Don't go there Justice." Daryl said shushing her. "You don't need to think like that."

Rick took the boxes Justice had dropped and started to fill them with the canned goods. "Find any thing else interesting in her Justice?"

Justice pulled away from Daryl's hug and smiled. "A library."

Daryl chuckled. He had a suspicion that's why Justice had wanted to go into the house in the first place. She was hoping that the house would have books. They finished putting the food in boxes then followed Justice into the library. It was floor to ceiling books with a small chair next to the window for reading. Justice ran her hand over the books like Daryl would have a bike.

"Take what you want." Rick said smiling over at the girl. "We can empty it out when we come back for the car. Make our own library in Alexandria."

"If you do that, I'm calling librarian." Justice said with a smirk. She took a few books and placed them in her book back

"Now that the excitement is over, are you ready to head out?" Rick asked and Justice nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." Justice said placing a few children's books in her book bag as well. She put her arm around Daryl's waist and hugged herself close to him. He could tell that killing the child walker was getting to her. Hell at one point in time it had gotten to him too. Now he saw them as an even bigger threat than an adult walker. Child walkers where small. They could fit into places an adult walker couldn't. They where even hard to see. Like the one who had almost gotten Rick. Neither Rick nor Daryl had seen it. If Justice had not, Rick would have been bit. They loaded their newly found food into the back of the truck and all climbed in the front. Rick put the keys back in the ignition and turned the key. The truck started with a load groan of the engine.

Rick smirked over at his two passengers. "Damn thing has a full tank of gas too."

Rick backed the truck out of the barn and headed down the road in to opposite direction they had come in at. The group road in silence for a moment before Justice opened up her book bag and brought out a CD case. Daryl groaned when he saw it. The girl had grabbed the CDs out of the car. She grabbed the first one in the case and put it in the CD player.

"Oh come on." Daryl growled when he realized it was the one Rick had been playing in the car. The girl was bound and determined to annoy him, just as bad as Rick did. He looked out the window as he bit at his nails, trying to ignore the other two in the car.

"Hey turn into that gas station up ahead." Daryl said when the popped over a hill and he spotted it. Rick did what Daryl had suggested and pulled in. They got out of the truck and took a look around. There didn't seem to be much around. Other than a black truck. Daryl spotted a vending machine that had been knocked over. He called Rick over to help while Justice looked kept her bow at the ready, incase a walker decided to surprise them. The two men attempted to push the vending machine back over, but found it to be heavier than it looked.

"I got an idea." Daryl said walking back to the truck. He backed the truck up to the machine and got out a couple chains. They attached the vending machine to the back hitch and Rick drove the truck forwards, just enough to flip the machine over on its side, so Daryl could see what was in it.

"Soda and candy?" Rick asked when he got out and saw what was in the machine. "Why the trouble?"

"Um chocolate?" Justice said as if the answer was obvious. "Chocolate is always worth the trouble."

Daryl glared down at the girl. "Wasn't any trouble."

Justice felt herself be pushed into the vending machine with Rick pushed up against her, when some one came out from behind the building and pushed Rick into her. Daryl and Rick at once drew their weapons. Justice on the other hand took the man in for a few seconds before she raised and readied her bow. She couldn't see the man's face behind the white handkerchief he wore over his nose and mouth.

"Hi." He said as he raised his hands in the air at the sudden weapons being aimed at him.

"Back up! Now!" Daryl demanded. He was a bit irritated that Justice had hesitated to raise her bow. He was going to have a talk with her about that later.

"Keep 'em up!" Rick demanded. Justice fought the urge to make a comment like, what they said, as she tightened her grip on her bow. She knew it wasn't the time for her to speak.

"Whoa, easy guys." The man said calmly. "I was just running from the dead."

Instinctively Justice looked in the direction the man had come from. She didn't see or hear any sign of walkers. Her gut was telling her the man was lying.

"How many?" Daryl asked, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Ten, maybe more." The man replied. Rick took a few steps back and saw what Justice had seen. Nothing. He chanced a glance at her and she shook her head at him. He just nodded at her and motioned for her to keep watch. Justice turned her body so she was now ready to aim in that direction as Rick and Daryl kept their attention on the stranger.

"Okay, thanks for letting us know." Rick said lowering his gun. Justice lowered hers as well but kept it ready just in case. Daryl on the other hand kept his pointing at the man's head.

"Yeah. There's more of them than us, right? Gotta stick together." The man said then turned his attention to the gun still pointed in his face. "Right?"

Justice rolled her eyes and tugged on the back of Daryl's shirt. Daryl hesitated then slowly lowered his gun.

"You have a camp?" The man asked.

"No." Daryl answered at once.

"Do you?" Rick asked and Justice stood uncomfortably behind Daryl. For some reason she didn't like lying to the stranger.

"No." The man answered. Justice once again had the feeling that he was lying. "Sorry for running into you. I'm gonna go now, if this in the next world, I hope it's good to you guys."

The man started to walk away when Justice walked out from behind Daryl.

"What's your name?" Justice asked. Daryl grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back behind him as the man stopped and turned back to face them.

"I'm Rick." Rick said ignoring Daryl's glares. "This is Daryl, and Justice."

"Paul Rovia." The man said taking the fabric away from his face. "But my friends used to call me Jesus. Your pick."

He turned back around and started to walk away again, only half-ignoring Rick's questions as he left.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl asked both Justice and Rick.

"He was clean." Rick replied. "His beard, it was trimmed. There's more going on there."

"He had really pretty eyes too." Justice decided to put her two cents in. Daryl glared down at her.

"You better get that out of your head right now little girl." Daryl growled at her and Rick chuckled.

"We could track him, watch him for a while." Rick suggested and Justice raised her hand as if volunteering.

"Put your damn hand down. You aint going any where near him." Daryl said as he smacked the girl hand down. He wasn't liking the sudden interest Rick or Justice had in Jesus. He didn't like it any better when Rick suggested possibly bringing the man back to Alexandria, or the fact that Justice nodded enthusiastically with the idea.

"Naw, the guy calls himself Jesus." Daryl said as if that alone was a good enough reason to keep the man away. Rick and Justice where both about to protest when they heard the sound of gun fire behind the building. All three took off that way weapons raised, ready to attack if they needed too. When they came around the building, they saw nothing but an empty metal trash can. All of the sudden it crackled with the sound of fire crackers. The three stood their stunned for a second before Daryl realized what was really going on.

"He swiped your keys didn't he?" Daryl didn't even wait for Rick to check, before he was heading back around the building. They all watched in defeat as Jesus sped off in the truck, dumping out a couple of the backpacks as he drove off.

"Sorry." He called out to them.

"Now what do you think of him?" Daryl asked looking at the other two.

"Cute and smart." Justice said nodding her head in mock approval.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

AN: So I have decided that the new of is a must!!! I haven't been able to get the idea out of my head and am so excited to introduce them in the next update!!! bet ya can't guess how they are tied into Jesus!!!!!!! if you think you know leave a review!

Justice stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. She never realized how out of shape she was until two men in their forties where able to out run her. But here she was taking her second small breather as her father and Rick where a couple feet in front of her and neither of them had taken a break yet. She was starting to have a second opinion of the man who had taken her by awe only a few minutes before. There was still something about him that had her intrigued, but running after him had given her a newfound dislike of the man.

"You okay back there Justice?" Rick asked when he noticed the girl had fallen behind a few paces. He was a bit worried about her. She had been determined to carry her own backpack as they headed off, even though it was full of books she had just picked up. The extra weight was slowing her down. Rick stopped and tried to take the backpack from her as Daryl stopped a few feet ahead to weight on them.

"Let me carry it for a while." Rick offered but Justice shook her head and started to jog again.

"I'd rather be the slow one. I'm young. I can bounce back faster than you two old farts." Justice said between breaths. Rick rolled his eyes and started to jog next to her.

"You sure?" Daryl asked when she made it to his side. Justice nodded. She wanted Rick able to move quickly if he needed too, and Daryl needed to concentrate on the tracks he was following. She had her bow in her hand, at the ready if she needed it. "Hey look at that."

Daryl nodded towards the vending machine they had tried to break open from earlier. They where on the right track. The poor machine looked beat up, yet it was still very much intact. The three jogged up to it and Daryl broke the glass. Taking out a few sodas and chips and stuffed them in his backpack

"These where a special request from the doctor." Daryl said as he pulled a leaking soda out of the machine. He took a drink from it then handed it over to Rick. Justice started to fill her backpack with a few other things from the vending machine. Any thing chocolate being her first priority. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually had a candy bar. She wasn't even sure if she remembered what most of them tasted like.

"Hey, whatever she wants. She saved Carl's life. We didn't know her, and she turned out to be all right." Rick said, as he seemed to try to make a point to Daryl. Daryl stayed silent as he put his backpack back on his back. "If there's still people out here, and they're still people, we should bring 'em in."

"What, like this guy?" Daryl asked as he took the can of soda back from Rick and took another drink.

"No, fuck this guy." Rick said. Daryl at once turned to Justice and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Not a word from you." Daryl demanded as if he could read her mind. "If you add on to that comment, I'm gutting him on sight."

"I wasn't going to say a word." Justice said putting her hands up in the air. "I'm just glad we got our chocolate back."

Rick smirked and went back to the vending machine. Taking out the last soda. Daryl handed him the Crush can and Rick took a drink, he then handed the can over to Justice. Justice took it then glared up at Rick.

"The damn thing is empty you ass." Justice demanded. Rick laughed and Daryl rolled his eyes. He wasn't even going to scold her. He knew June didn't like her cussing, but he honestly didn't see a problem with it. The words June was calling him at that age made Justice's slips quite innocent in comparison. He didn't think it was right to scold the girl for the occasional bad word when he and her mother had a worse vocabulary at her age.

"We still got a trail." Daryl said and he heard Justice sigh from behind him.

"If this guy isn't dead by the time we get to him, can I shoot him?" Justice asked as she heaved her even heavier backpack onto her back and picked up her bow. "I really really hate running."

"I'll let you know when we find him." Rick said with a smirk as all three took off in a jog again. Daryl looked over his shoulder at Justice.

"You got this?" He asked and Justice nodded.

"I'm right behind ya." Justice said with a smile. Daryl nodded and headed off with Rick. Justice not far behind. They didn't have to jog to much farther down the road. Only a mile farther Daryl held up his hand and ducked behind the hill in the road. Rick and Justice followed suit and ducked as well as all three glanced over the hill. There was the truck stopped in the middle of the road as the man was fixing a flat tire.

"Stay close." Daryl said to Justice as he and Rick headed into the woods along the side of the road. They quietly made their way around to the van as the man started to finish up with the tire.

"I want you to stay put." Daryl said and Justice rolled her eyes at him. He sighed knowing the girl wasn't going to listen. "Fine. Stay close."

Rick snuck around the truck while the man was putting things back in the truck bed and Justice and Daryl came from straight on. Rick grabbed the man from behind. The man was much more skilled than he looked. He was soon out of Rick's grasp and had the upper hand. He went to run around to the driver's side of the truck, where he was met by Daryl. Daryl took a swing at him and the man easily ducked under it and pushed him up against the truck. He attempted to run again when Rick tackled him to the ground. Justice sat there in complete awe. She had never seen any one able to get the better of the two men. One at a time maybe. But never when they where together. Daryl quickly pulled his gun along with Rick and stepped up to the fallen man. Justice didn't even bother readying her bow. She knew Rick and Daryl where in control once again.

"This is done." Rick said confirming what Justice already knew. The man on the ground didn't even seem bothered by the fact that they where pointing guns at him. A walker slowly made its way out of the woods as it had been attracted by the sudden scuffle. Justice took her bow off her shoulder and readied and arrow waiting for it to become more of a threat. The looked over at her and smirked a bit which resulted in making Daryl's blood boil.

"Don't look at her." Daryl growled.

"Do you even have any ammo?" Paul asked. Rick and Daryl both looked up at the walker and took a shot. Both with a perfect shot. "You gonna shoot me over a truck?"

"More like my daddy's going to shoot you for looking at me." Justice said with a slight smirk on her face. Daryl glanced over his shoulder and glared at her.

"You sealing his fate?" Daryl asked and Justice put up her hands to say she wasn't going to say another word.

"The keys, now." Rick demanded.

"I think you know I'm not a bad guy." Paul tried and Rick swore he heard Justice mumble something from behind them that sounded a lot like not bad looking. By the way Daryl tightened his grip on his gun, the man had heard the same thing.

"Yeah?" Rick asked hoping that Justice wasn't going to get the poor man shot by not being able to shut her mouth. The girl's inability to find her filter was going to cause a lot of trouble for his over protective friend. "What do you know about us? Give me the keys. This is the last time I'm asking."

Paul handed over the keys with a heavy sigh. Rick took them in his hands then handed them over to Justice. "Grab me the rope from my bag."

Justice nodded. She once again found a playful smirk and headed for the truck. She returned a few seconds later with the rope. "Here Rick. Need help tying him up?"

"No, get back to the truck." Daryl growled.

"Justice, your going to get the poor man killed." Rick warned and received a simple shrug in response.

"He made me run." Justice said as if she was never going to forgive him for that. She walked away and got into the drivers seat of the truck. She leaned out the window and watched as Rick tied the man up.

"You're gonna leave me here like this?" Paul asked in disbelief. "You're really gonna do that?"

Daryl at once turned to Justice just in time to see her opening her mouth to speak. "Not a word from you little girl. I'll leave ya home next time."

Rick finished tying the man up and Daryl shook a can of soda and threw it at his feet. Justice sighed as both men came back to the truck. She sat in the middle on the floor as both men slid into their seats. Rick twirled the keys on his finger with a satisfying smile on his face. He started the truck and Daryl flipped off the side view mirror.

"So long you prick!" Daryl called out as Rick started to put his feet on the dash.

"You have really pretty eyes!" Justice called out and Daryl turned on her.

"What is your obsession with this man?" Daryl growled. Justice just rolled her eyes.

"Teen girl." She said pointing to herself. "Get used to it Daddy O."

"Nope not happening." Daryl growled back at her. "You aint allowed to show interest in no man till ya at least thirty."

Rick chuckled and shook his head. "Man this is going to get interesting fast. I'm glad Judith is still in diapers."

"Awe but Carl isn't." Justice said wiggling her eyebrows at Rick. Daryl at once glared the man down.

"We gonna have to keep an eye on the two of you?" Rick asked with a smirk on his face. He could just see the wheels turning in his friends head and wondered if he was going to have to keep Carl out of Daryl's line of fire when they got home.

"Me no." Justice said then her smile grew. "But I'm not the only girl in Alexandria. And eventually you'll bring in more teenagers. He's a little cutie bad ass."

"Carl's a good kid." Daryl admitted as he put his feet back on the dash and leaned back. "But if either of ya make something of your friendship I'll tie him to a tree when Rick I sleeping."

Justice laughed and shook her head. "If that happens I'll let you tie me to a tree."

"You saying my son aint good enough?" Rick asked then regretted asking by the smirk and sideways glance Justice gave her dad before she answered his question.

"To young."

Rick couldn't help but smirk at Daryl's red face. Justice was going to slowly torture him all the way back to Alexandria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They road in silence for a while as Justice had given up on her slow torture of Daryl and buried her nose in one of her new books. She didn't even seem to notice Daryl had gotten into her backpack and was now eating one of the candy bars she had gotten. He handed a piece to Rick. She didn't even seem to notice the conversation Rick and Daryl where having. She didn't take her eyes off the pages of the book until there was a load thud from the roof of the truck. Daryl at once turned down the radio.

"I think that son of a bitch is on the roof." Daryl said. Justice at once put her book up.

"Hold on." Rick said. He waited until Daryl had his hand out to block Justice then slammed on the breaks. A body flew off from the roof of the truck and landed hard on the ground in front of them. Paul got to his feet and watched them for a few moments before he took off running. Rick stepped on the gas and started to chaise the man down.

"Crafty." Justice said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mother…" Daryl didn't finish his sentence as he opened his door and started to jump out of the truck.

"Daryl! Daryl!" Rick tried to warn him. Justice reached out to grab him but he was already out of the truck. Justice took his seat and closed the open door. She rolled down the window and yelled after him.

"Daryl I was joking!" Justice demanded. "Don't kill him! Rough him around if ya gotta, but don't kill em!"

"Justice you're not helping." Rick growled sending a stern look the girl's way. He got between the man and Daryl, then put the truck in reverse and backed it up. Justice smacked Rick in the arm a few times before he annoyingly asked what she wanted. Justice just pointed over at the tractor, car and truck parked a few feet away from where Daryl and Paul where. Tied to the tractor and truck where walkers and by the looks of the twine rope they where on the verge of breaking free. Justice jumped out of the truck bow at the ready.

"Justice!" Rick tried to protest, but knew the girl wasn't going to listen. He put the truck in park and ran after her. He knew the girl was able to handle a few walkers and was debating helping Daryl with the stranger.

"We came to a conclusion asshole!" Daryl yelled at the man he was after. He saw Rick's sudden struggle of the mind and Justice's approach on the now free walkers. "I got him!"

Rick nodded and took out the walkers that Justice hadn't got get. Daryl and Paul where struggling in the truck when Justice took out the last walker in her path. She turned and watched the truck slowly rolling towards the small pond. She ignored Rick's protest and raced for the truck. As Daryl pulled Paul out of the truck, Justice got in and quickly got into the drivers seat as the door smacked into Paul's head. She slammed on the breaks and quickly put the truck in park. She climbed out of the truck and smiled at her dad.

"What the hell do ya think you where doing?" Rick demanded before Daryl had the chance too.

Justice shrugged. "Conditioner and chocolate. I think I deserve a thank you instead of an ass chewing."

Daryl surprised both of them as he chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. "You are my daughter. cant deny it."

"Oh I can deny it." Justice said with a playful smile. "So what are we going to do with cutie pie down there?"

"Leave him." Daryl growled.

"Well he helped you." Rick said and Daryl bit at his tongue.

"Maybe."

"Did he ever pull a weapon on you?" Rick asked and Daryl shook his head.

"Fine. Let's put him up a tree." Daryl said walking over to Paul and grabbing his arms. He started to pull the man over to the tree line.

"Daryl." Justice said shaking her head. "Other than being annoying, and making this day longer than needed, he hasn't done anything. Just trying to survive like the rest of us."

"She's got a point." Rick said and Daryl dropped Paul and threw his hands up in the air.

"I aint going to win this one am I?" Daryl asked. He watched Rick and Justice share knowing looks at each other before both shook their head no at him. "What the hell we going to do with him then? We cant fit him in the truck with us."

"Check that car down there." Justice said with a shrug. "If it runs some one can drive the truck and the rest go in the car."

"I don't like the idea of you in the car with him." Daryl said shaking his head.

"Then I'll drive the truck." Justice replied. She walked over to the truck and got in to the drivers seat. "Meet ya at the car."

Justice took off in the truck as Rick walked over and helped Daryl with Paul. Daryl grumbled the whole time they carried him over to the car and put him in the back. Rick was a little surprised that Justice had already checked the car over and had turned it on as well.

"Full tank of gas here too." Justice said in disbelieve. "Looks like the luck is on out side this trip. Maybe I'm your good luck charm."

"You're something." Daryl admitted. "Not sure about luck though."

OOOOOOOOOOO

June was shaken awake roughly. She groaned in protest and sat up in bed. She opened her eyes and they fell upon Daryl. At once, the woman jumped out of bed and punched him hard in his arm.

"What the hell where you thinkin!" June demanded. "Where is she?"

"Down stairs." Daryl growled as he held on to his arm. "She's fine. Actually saved our ass a few times."

"I don't give a rats ass if she saved ya a million times!" June demanded as she headed out of her room and headed towards the stairs. "You just take off with her and don't even tell me! I was worried sick."

"Can we talk about this later?" Daryl asked following close behind her.

"Fuck no!" June demanded. "I'm pissed at you now. I'm goin ta yell at ya now and I don't give a damn if I wake this whole damn town! Ya find out yer her dad only a few days ago and ya think ya have a claim to her now! I aint got a problem with ya takin her out. But damn it ya gotta tell me!"

"He thought I did." Justice said as June walked down stairs to see the dining room full of people. June glared over her shoulder at Daryl for not warning her about every one being downstairs. June looked around the room and saw a new man sitting at the end of the table.

"Who the hell is he?" June asked knowing she was sounding rude.

"Isn't he cute! Can we keep him ma?" Justice said and Daryl smacked her in the back of the head.

"He aint a damn pet." Daryl growled. The new man smirked. He had wondered if the young girl's mother was still alive. And if she was what kind of a woman she was to end up with a man like Daryl. He was taken by surprise when the woman came yelling down the stairs. Her accent just as thick as Daryl's. Her hair pulled back in a messy bun and clad in nothing more than one of Daryl's shirts and a pair of panties. She was shorter and very much skinnier than he had anticipated. Not to mention very easy on the eyes. Her own green eyes making his squirm under her sharp gaze.

"He calls himself Jesus." Daryl said with a smirk as June gave him the same look he had given Rick only hours before when hearing his nickname.

"I guess I can see it." June said as she leaned up against the wall.

"Can we get down to business, or are you going to continue your squabble?" Rick asked his voice filled with a newfound annoyance of the couple. June motioned for Rick to continue. She was more than willing to continue her frustrations out on Daryl after she found out what the new man was doing in the house.

"So how did you get out?" Rick asked Jesus. Daryl walked around the table and leaned up against the wall next to Rick. He wanted to be close to the man in case he decided to try to run. His gun at the ready. He also wanted away from June's never ending glares.

"One guard can't cover two exits or third floor windows." Jesus explained. "Knots untie and locks get picked. Entropy comes from order, right?"

"Right." Daryl answered gruffly.

"Daryl was on guard duty." Justice informed June in a not so quiet voice. June couldn't help but smirk down at her.

"I checked out your arsenal." Jesus continued and June's eyes shot over to the man and then up at Daryl. Every one in the room shifted uncomfortably knowing that this man could have robbed them of their guns at any point. "I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. You're well-equipped, but your provisions are low. Very low for the amount of people you have."

"For fucks sake." June muttered under her breath. "This asshole coulda killed us all in our sleep."

"But he didn't June." Justice said rolling her eyes. June looked down at her and eyed her closely. She didn't like the way Justice was watching the man. Like she had already started to trust him.

"Well, I appreciate the cookie." Jesus said as if trying to change the subject or ease the tension in the room. "My compliments to the chef."

"Yeah, she ain't here." Daryl said glaring the man down. June crossed her arms and turned her icy green eyes back to Jesus.

"Look, we got off to a bad start." Jesus said turning his attention to Daryl. "But we're on the same side. The living side. You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't."

"Under protest." Justice giggled.

"That's enough Justice." Rick said trying to keep his voice stern. Justice bowed her head and nodded.

"I'm from a place that's a lot like this one." Jesus said still keeping most of his attention on Daryl. Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with. I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you look like trouble. I was wrong. You're good people. And this is a good place. I think our communities may be in a position to help each other."

June kicked herself off the wall and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. The girl seemed to be eating up every word the man was saying. She looked over to Daryl and was surprised that in his own subtle way, he was slowly believing the man as well. June listened to what the man had to say, but she was taking Rick's side on the whole thing. She didn't believe him. When Rick asked the group who wanted to go see if this settlement was actually there, to Daryl's annoyance, June was the first one to volunteer.

"No." Daryl growled.

"Oh no, you aint got the right to tell me no this time Daryl Dixon." June growled back at him. "Might as well take Justice with us. Make it a good ol family affair."

"No." Daryl said again.


End file.
